Brotherly Love
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Des révélations entraînent la disparition inquiétante de Richard Castle. Et un certain lieutenant de police est loin d'apprécier la situation.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon ben...J'ai rien. A part ma page Word xD

Le résumé c'était sur la page d'avant, et étant donné que j'écris ça avant de poster l'histoire ben je sais pas encore ce que c'est le résumé (chuis donc incapable de le mettre ici)...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les sourcils froncés en direction du café qu'il tenait dans la main, suspicieux face au chef d'œuvre de l'ancienne machine à café du douzième district, Castle s'approchait du bureau du lieutenant. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il releva les yeux et aperçut Kate, assise en face de son tableau, dans un effort extrême de concentration. Il s'arrêta et la contempla avec attendrissement. Elle était si belle. Une petite ride froncée au niveau du front, détaillant chaque pixel de chaque image. Elle était si belle. Elle prit une inspiration et pencha la tête sur le côté. Castle pensa avec un brin de sarcasme que ça ne changerait strictement rien aux données qu'ils avaient. Mais…Elle était si belle.<p>

Il entendit son portable sonner au fond de sa poche et, se rendant brusquement compte que ses mains étaient toujours encombrées, franchit rapidement la distance qui se trouvait entre lui et sa muse pour poser sa tasse à côté d'elle sur le bureau. Elle avait relevé la tête en l'entendant arriver et lui murmura un merci silencieux tandis qu'il décrochait.

- Mère ?

Kate perçut la lueur de surprise dans la voix de son coéquipier. Elle portait la boisson à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle.

- Je vous déconseille de boire ça, la prévint-il avec un regard critique en direction du gobelet.

- Pardon ?

- Oh euh…Non, mère ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais. En fait.

- Je…vois.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise face à la réaction de son fils.

- Je viens d'avoir une journée d'enfer, lui annonça-t-elle.

- Ah, répondit simplement Castle en haussant un sourcil. Il roula les yeux, dans une parfaite imitation de sa muse, et un soupir parfaitement explicite quant à son avis sur la question (je-n'en-ai-rien-à-faire) fit sourire celle-ci.

- Nous avons passé un merveilleux moment à faire les boutiques.

- Nous ? releva-t-il.

- Oui, moi et…euh… cette merveilleuse amie.

- Quelle amie ?

Martha eu un petit blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

- Cette amie. Tu sais.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ?

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua sa mère, néanmoins gênée. Elle s'appelle…C'est un secret. Pour préserver son…identité. Je suis chez elle, là.

- Je m'en fiches, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Quelle est la raison de ton appel ?

- Richard, mon chéri, je pensais qu'en tant qu'écrivain, tu parviendrais avec un peu plus délicatesse à envoyer balader ta pauvre mère…J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée, poursuivit-elle face au manque de réaction de son fils qui avait décroché à partir du mot « écrivain », pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas le lieutenant Beckett à venir dîner ?

- Je suis capable de prendre des initiatives tout seul.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié…Sérieusement, d'habitude tu prends des initiatives, oui, mais là je te trouves un peu coincé. Alors je te donne un petit coup de main.

Déstabilisé par le fait d'être en train de parler de Kate sous le nez de celle-ci, Richard se morda la langue et réprima un gémissement de douleur.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout, répliqua Martha. Je sais que tu es près d'elle. Demande-lui.

Avec un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, une main sur le haut-parleur, Rick se tourna vers Kate qui avait repris la contemplation excessive du tableau blanc.

- Est-ce que ça vous intéresse de venir dîner au loft ce soir ?

- Je…elle lui fit un petit sourire surpris. C'est une bonne idée, mais je suis déjà prise. Mon père, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant la tête de son partenaire qui avait brusquement perdu son sourire.

- Invite-les tous les deux ! ordonna la voix de Martha qui leur parvenait en sourdine.

Rick piqua un fard, n'osant pas regarder Kate, qui avait maintenant un sourire expectatif.

Après avoir maudit sa mère une bonne cinquantaine fois, l'écrivain releva les yeux timidement. La jeune femme le rassura d'un regard.

- Je peux toujours le lui proposer, lui sourit-elle en sortant son portable.

Il acquiesça d'un cillement de cils, la remerciant secrètement d'avoir sortit son cellulaire au lieu de son arme.

* * *

><p>Il sifflota une vieille mélodie et laissa son regard errer dans les rues de New York qu'il apercevait depuis sa fenêtre. Toute distraction était bonne pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face. Ses pupilles revinrent se fixer sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Le syndrome de la page blanche. Ou plus exactement un insupportable curseur qui clignotait inlassablement au sommet d'une page virtuelle vierge, le narguant de toute sa hauteur, lui rappelant son incapacité à écrire. Ca recommençait. Comme à la mort de Derrick Storm. Nikki Heat était une source d'inspiration impressionnante, mais il ne savait plus comment l'exploiter. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. D'avoir trouvé un lieu rempli de trésors sans pouvoir y toucher.<p>

En soupirant, il ferma la page Word et ouvrit le précédent chapitre qu'il avait écrit. Chapitre 1. Il y avait des progrès à faire. Sa lecture acheva de le déprimer, et il l'interrompit au deuxième paragraphe. Ce n'était pas du grand Richard Castle. C'était…c'était du Rick Rodgers, petit étudiant un peu perdu loin des siens. Bon sang, mais il avait fait du chemin depuis là ! Il avait construit et affiné son style, prit confiance en lui, apprit à ignorer les critiques méchantes et gratuites. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'empara d'une tasse de thé vide et la balança de toute ses forces à travers la pièce. Le verre heurta sa bibliothèque et se brisa sur le sol. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'appartement à cet instant-là.

- Papa ! J'y vais ?

Ravalant sa fureur et sa peine, et tout ces sentiments qui s'engouffraient en lui tout d'un coup, Richard ne répondit pas.

- J'y vais, en conclut Alexis, prenant le silence de son père pour un acquiescement.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, sa fille accueillir les invités. Il s'accroupit et, les mains plongées dans le verre, tenta de repêcher des gros morceaux. Les paillettes de verre se contentaient de lui piquer la main, s'incrustant sous ses ongles, mais il sentit brusquement une douleur aiguë au niveau de son poignet. Crachant un flot d'injures interdites au moins de dix ans, il se releva et sortit de son bureau pour traverser le salon et se précipiter vers l'évier, sous l'œil interloqué de sa muse, son père et Alexis.

- Papa ! Ca va ?

Il soupira. Sous le jet d'eau froide, oui, ça allait mieux.

- Super, souffla-t-il. Il nous reste des compresses ?

- Pas depuis que tu as fait cette expérience suspecte sur Nikki Heat, répondit sa fille.

Kate était déjà près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il détourna le visage.

- Rien.

- Laissez-moi voir.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet, considéra l'entaille.

- C'est profond ? s'enquit-elle.

- Assez…Hé, vous allez quand même pas tomber dans les pommes ?

La plus flic des flics de NYC, celle qui avait déjà vu des tas de cadavres plutôt amochés, tournait de l'œil devant une simple blessure qui pouvait arriver n'importe quand, n'importe où à n'importe qui. La jeune femme pressa la paume de sa main sur sa joue, dans une mince tentative de rafraîchir sa peau bouillante.

- C'est toujours plus flippant sur les êtres vivants.

- Plus flippant sur les êtres vivants que sur les mannequins en plastique ?

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Non. Plus flippant sur les êtres vivants que sur les morts.

Elle se reprit rapidement et, tout en lui maintenant la main sous l'eau, attrapa quelques mouchoirs. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus de verre dans la plaie (affirmation plutôt approximative), elle les lui appliqua sur le poignet.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, lui assura-t-il.

- Il faut presser, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il décala délicatement la main de sa muse, la rassurant d'un regard.

- Je sais.

- Il faut presser ! insista-t-elle.

- C'est bon, je gère.

Kate se décala doucement, presque à contre cœur, gardant la blessure de son coéquipier dans son champ de vision.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, bousculant la main de Rick et reprenant la compression elle-même. Il faut appuyer, j'ai dis !

- J'appuyais, protesta-t-il.

- Pas assez. Ca va pisser le sang et gicler partout.

Castle soupira.

- Que vous le voulez ou non, vous auriez fait une merveilleuse romancière… Je ferai appel à vous si Nikki perd un jour un bras.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Si vous estropiez Nikki, je prendrai soin de vous faire subir la même chose.

Il eut l'extrême tentation de dire que ce n'était pas parce-que Nikki couchait avec Rook qu'elle couchait avec lui, mais il se retint, par égard pour Jim Beckett, qui jusque là suivait leurs échanges en souriant. Remarquant par la même occasion la présence du père de sa muse, il s'approcha de lui et le salua, lui serrant la main (pas celle que Kate avait capturé, hein, l'autre).

- C'est très gentil à vous de nous inviter, le remercia-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, déclara Castle avec un sourire modeste, c'était une idée de ma mère.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, entraînant sa muse avec lui mais faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Avec un sourire, Jim se tourna vers sa fille.

- Kathy, tu vas vraiment lui tenir le bras jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête de saigner ?

- Il n'arrive pas à le faire lui-même, répliqua Kate en rougissant mais en tentant de prendre une attitude détachée.

Une clef se fit entendre dans la serrure.

- Grand-mère ? demanda Alexis à son père.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, soupira-t-il.

L'actrice débarqua dans l'appartement, chargée de paquets.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Richard déglutit.

- Je n'avais pas saisit le double sens « d'un après-midi d'enfer »…

Martha haussa un sourcil.

- Quel double sens ?

- « J'ai vidé ta carte bleue. »

- Oh. Eh bien…Mon chéri, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…

Castle grimaça.

-…tu ne peux pas me refuser ces quelques petites choses…

Sa grimace ne s'éstompa pas.

Elle avisa le tas de sac qu'elle avait déposé dans l'entrée et soupira.

- OK, enlève le « quelques petites »… Elle remarqua brusquement la blessure de son fils.

- Mon Dieu, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- C'est rien, souffla-t-il en essayant de se soustraire à la main de Kate.

Celle-ci lui immobilisa immédiatement le bras et continua sa compression, le réprimandant au passage.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère, il se sentit obligé de donner une explication.

- Je…me suis énervé. Je n'aurai pas dû, ça s'est mal fini.

Alexis écarquilla les yeux

- Tu t'es battu ?

- Avec un verre, la rassura-t-il.

- Il y a du verre partout dans ton bureau ? demanda Martha, qui déduisait sans peine que la colère de son fils avait eu pour origine le futur Nikki Heat. Ca faisait des semaines maintenant qu'il s'enfermait dans son bureau des heures pour ne rien écrire, et finissait par balancer des tas de choses diverses à travers la pièce.

- Comme si c'était toi qui allais nettoyer, répliqua Castle. Martha admit cette vérité avec un sourire et se tourna vers Kate.

- C'est en tout cas très gentil de votre part de vous occuper de lui.

- Je vous en prie. Votre fils est incapable de faire ça tout seul.

Rick roula des yeux et sa mère se tourna vers le père de Kate.

- Je suis Martha Rodgers la mère du pseudo écrivain, et c'est très gentil à vous d'être …

Elle se figea brusquement et pâlit légèrement en rencontrant les yeux de Mr Beckett.

- Jim ? souffla-t-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre!<p>

J'avoue que je me suis quand même bien ennuyée à certains moments en écrivant ça...Alors j'en suis pas super satisfaite ! L'histoire commence pour de vrai dans le chapitre 2 (qui n'est pas encore écrit, mais je ne pense pas me mettre en danger en disant ça parce-que je me vois très mal refaire un chapitre "pour le fun" où tout le monde s'emmerde...).

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Rick et Kate froncèrent les sourcils et se dévisagèrent.<p>

- Je…j'ignorais que tu avais une fille…

- Et moi que tu avais un fils…

Martha eut un petit sourire tendu et fit un geste vague.

- J'en déduis que…Mes condoléances. Pour ta femme.

- Merci. Je…ne m'en remets toujours pas.

L'ancienne actrice baissa les yeux un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce fut son fils qui la sortit de ce moment de gêne.

- D'où vous connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il après s'être éclaircit la voix.

Ce fut Jim qui répondit.

- Quand on était jeunes…On a habité environ un mois dans le même quartier.

Martha acquiesça d'un sourire un peu perdu.

- Trois semaines en fait…

- Tu as compté ?

Jim semblait un peu surpris, mais surtout attendri.

- J'ai compté.

Alors qu'Alexis s'acharnait sur l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas laisser sortir un « C'est beau l'amour » des plus mal placés, le téléphone sonna. Martha se précipita dessus pour répondre. Avec un peu de chance, c'était pour elle, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait s'éclipser discrètement, prétextant un appel urgent (même si ce n'était qu'une vois robotisée publicitaire à l'autre bout du fil), et avec beaucoup de chance (et probablement aussi avec pas mal de verres de Vodka) le Père Noël apparaîtrait dans le ciel étoilé de New York et elle pourrait s'enfuir avec lui, se tirant in-extremis de cette situation…complexe. Elle et Monsieur Ho-Ho-Ho s'exileraient au pôle Nord, et « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Sans les enfants.

- Allo ? Allo ? Eh, y'a quelqu'un ?

- Oh, euh, oui. Ici Martha Rodgers. Je…suppose que vous n'appelez pas pour moi ?

Elle entendit presque le haussement d'épaules incompréhensif de la fille qui, d'après sa voix, devait être une horrible péta…pimbêche aux cheveux décolorés.

- Martha Rodgers ? reprit la voix haut perchée. Nnnon, je ne vous remets vraiment pas !

« Et si tu était en face de moi, ma fille, tu serais déjà passée par la fenêtre » grogna la voix intérieure de l'actrice.

- Quelle est la raison de votre appel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix (faussement) sympathique. Les perspectives de ressembler à une standardiste et de, en prime, ressortir une phrase que son fils avait prononcée seulement quelques heures auparavant achevèrent de la déprimer.

- J'appelle pour Rickie ! Dites-lui que c'est de la part d'Heather !

Martha se retourna vers son fils, une main plaquée sur le combinée.

- Pour toi. Une certaine Heather.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Connais pas.

Alexis se pencha vers son père.

- Ce ne serait pas la blonde que tu as ramenée hier soir ?

Il s'entailla profondément la langue et jeta un regard paniqué à Kate. C'était une situation vraiment, mais alors vraiment, vraiment délicate. D'autant plus que…il n'avait aucun souvenir de la blonde en question.

- Hum…Quelle blonde ?

Sa fille grimaça.

- Ben…la blonde. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Vous vous êtes engueulés.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Hé ! protesta la jeune fille, j'écoute pas aux portes, moi !

- A propos de quoi ?

Alexis soupira, obligée de céder devant l'insistance de son père.

- Tes bouquins, il me semble.

- Gina ! s'écria Castle avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu le fais exprès ? grogna Martha qui comptait le nombre de papillons dans la pièce –soit aucun-, le téléphone toujours à la main et visiblement exaspérée. J'ai dit qu'elle s'appelait Heather !

Richard s'efforçait de se souvenir de cette femme, mais sans résultats. Il se pencha brusquement vers Alexis, arrachant pratiquement son bras des soins de Kate, et murmura à toute vitesse et le plus bas possible à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- On n'aurait quand même pas…tu sais…fait des trucs…de grands ?

- Avant ou après la dispute ? demanda Alexis en écarquillant des yeux. Mon Dieu, elle espérait vraiment que non. Ce serait vraiment mauvais pour Kate et son père, et sa flinguerait définitivement l'ambiance.

- Ben…je sais pas, bredouilla l'écrivain en se redressant.

- Tu sais quoi, répliqua-t-elle, il y a des…choses dans ta vie que j'ignore. Et c'est vraiment, vraiment très bien comme ça.

- Bah…ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un de très important si je ne m'en souviens pas, hasarda Rick.

- Ça serait bien de vous décider, lança Martha un poil énervée, en tentant tout de même de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Non, pas dans ses habitudes, mais lorsqu'elle raccrocherait…Mon Dieu, faites que Papa Noël se pointe quand même…

- S'il vous plaît ? S'il vous plaît !

Avec un soupir, Martha colla le téléphone à son oreille.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que vous preniez en considération ce que je m'apprête à vous dire….Je déteste qu'on me fasse poireauter au téléphone, d'accord ? Non mais c'est important parce-que…

La Barbie peut mordre, songea Martha.

-…les gens se fichent vraiment de ça, vous voyez, ils continuent leur débat sur…la politique, ou le dernier match de football, ou même, et c'est pire, il sont là « je lui parle ? je lui parle pas ? », vous voyez, et pour eux ça ne change rien, vous voyez, puisqu'ils ont au centre de la discussion, mais pour celui qui attend, vous voyez…

- Bon, alors d'abord je ne vois rien du tout, répliqua Martha acerbement, ensuite il n'y a aucun « Rickie » ici… Vous voyez ?

La blonde mit quelques secondes à assimiler la nouvelle.

- Mal…

Elle reprit cependant rapidement confiance en elle :

- Ecoutez, il m'a donné ce numéro lui-même, d'accord, et …

- Peut-être que vous vous êtes trompée de numéro de téléphone ?

- Peut-être, grogna Heather d'une voix pas convaincue.

Elle raccrocha, et la sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans l'appartement une demie-minute plus tard. Richard accorda un peu plus d'attention à sa mère qu'habituellement.

- Martha Rodgers.

Elle avait toujours cette incroyable confiance en elle, quelque soit la situation. Et même ce soir, elle dégageait une impression de puissance.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Non, toujours pas.

Il pouvait néanmoins déceler une petite nervosité dans les yeux de sa mère. Et elle n'était peut-être pas due à son interlocutrice.

- Vous savez, si cet homme vous a refilé un faux numéro, eh bien ça veut peut-être dire qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que vous ne le pensez…

Ça y est. Elle commençait la partie qu'elle préférait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'envoyer balader les groupies de son fils. Il y avait deux options. Soit elle le valorisait, soit elle le descendait au maximum dans l'estime de ces jeunes femmes. Et ce soir, elle semblait d'humeur à employer la deuxième possibilité. Au grand malheur de Rick.

- Oui, non mais c'est sûr, ce genre de mec ce n'est pas l'excellence… Ils vous prennent, ils vous lâchent.

Castle blêmit. Il y avait Kate à ses côtés. Kate qui avait peur de ce que, justement, Martha venait d'énoncer. Sa mère ne faisait que renforcer les incertitudes qu'elle avait au sujet de son coéquipier.

Leur relation risquait d'en prendre un coup. Il se pencha vers le lieutenant assez brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Il la rassura d'un regard.

- Dites-moi…Comment vous savez faire ça ?

Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ça, murmura-t-il en désignant son poignet du menton.

- C'est pas très compliqué vous savez, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Il suffit d'appuyer.

- Dans ce cas je m'en occupe.

A contrecœur, Kate lui rendit son bras, non sans une dernière menace.

- Je vous jure que si…

- Ça va bien se passer, la coupa-t-il. N'écoutez pas ma mère.

- Pardon ?

- Ma mère.

Il la désigna du pouce.

- Assassiner l'adoration que mes fans ont pour moi, ça doit être son activité préférée.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Avec vider ma carte bleue et se prendre pour une star.

Kate eut un regard amusé.

- Tu es mal placé pour dire qu'elle se prend pour une star, rétorqua Alexis. Tu te la joues célèbre bien plus souvent qu'elle.

- Ton père _est_ célèbre, répliqua Kate. S'il ne l'était pas, je ne serais pas obligée de le supporter toute la journée au poste…

La jeune fille qui avait parut surprise au départ éclata de rire. Rick se tourna vers Jim.

- Elle est charmante votre fille… Mais en vrai elle m'adore.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Jim.

Kate rougit vivement, et Martha étouffa un sourire tout en continuant de faire la discussion à Heather.

- Bon, vous savez, moi ce n'est pas pareil…je suis une vraie artiste…

- Quand vous l'avez rencontrée, demanda Rick, elle était déjà comme ça ?

- Pleine de confiance en elle et persuadée qu'elle allait réussir ? Jim sourit. Oh oui. Elle était…surprenante. Extraordinaire.

Martha, qui avait un instant oublié son interlocutrice pour savoir ce qui se disait sur elle à quelques mètres d'elle reporta son attention sur le téléphone – et plus particulièrement les plaintes qui en sortaient.

- Ecoute, chérie, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Va chez des amis, sort en boite, je ne sais pas moi ! Tu ne vas pas rester à te morfondre à cause d'un homme jusqu'à tes quatre-vingt ans !

- Je suis toute seule ! Vous ne voulez pas venir chez moi ?

Et l'espoir renaquit chez l'ancienne actrice. Peut-être que son salut ne serait pas le Père Noël, mais Barbie, après tout… Elle se tourna vers son fils et ses invités.

- Est-ce que ça vous ennuie si je vous laisse pour aller consoler une…pauvre personne peu gâtée par le destin ?

- Oui, ça nous dérange, répliqua Rick en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore connaissance de toute l'histoire entre Martha et Jim, et puis, c'était l'idée de cette dernière de les inviter.

- Mais…

- Tu restes, ordonna-t-il. Ou alors tu pars et tu ne reviens pas.

Martha écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était quand même pas entrain de la menacer de la mettre dehors ? Si ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je raccroche, s'écria-t-elle.

Après s'être rapidement excusée auprès d' Heather, elle retourna s'asseoir au salon.

- Alors, dis-moi, commença Mr Beckett, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi et les autres quand je suis parti ?

L'actrice souffla. Elle semblait soulagée par cette question.

- J'ai enchaîné les petits rôles, jusqu'à devenir une vraie star…Et après, avec les tournées et Richard, j'ai eu moins de temps pour tous ceux qui étaient restés. J'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus…

Jim hocha la tête.

- Tu as été mère très tôt, non ?

- Oui. Trop tôt, d'après certains.

- Mais pas pour toi ?

Martha sourit.

- Je ne sais pas. À l'époque, il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais, dont ce qu'avoir un enfant représentait. Une expérience fabuleuse, murmura-t-elle en pressant le bras de son fils.

- Je sais ! J'ai eu cette chance, moi aussi…Mais 10 ans après toi.

Le regard plein d'amour qu'il adressa à Kate fit sourire Castle. Il n'était pas le seul homme à être tombé sous le charme de la belle détective. Jim s'éclaircit la voix.

- Est-ce que tu es toujours avec lui ?

- Lui ? répéta Martha en haussant un sourcil.

- Le père de ton fils.

Beckett grimaça.

Castle grimaça.

Alexis grimaça.

Martha grimaça.

- C'est peut-être indiscret, s'excusa Jim en grimaçant.

- Non non, c'est juste que…

Elle ferma les yeux.

- … qu'il ignore qu'il a un fils, termina Alexis sans trop savoir qui de son père ou de sa grand-mère était le plus touché par ce fait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, assez déstabilisé.

Martha jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Toujours pas de Papa Noël en vue.

- Parce-qu'il…est parti avant que moi-même je ne sois au courant, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite après une brève inspiration.

- Peut-être que tu aurais dû essayer de le contacter lorsque tu l'as sût, lui murmura gentiment Jim.

- Peut-être qu'il est parti sans laisser de traces ? rétorqua l'actrice.

Alors que les gens autour d'elle commençaient à avoir des gros doutes, elle laissa échapper une larme et se tourna vers le ciel. Il ne viendrait pas. Pane de traîneau ou épidémie chez les rênes, peu importe, mais maintenant c'était probablement mort.

- Attends une minute, souffla Jim d'une voix étranglée, qu'est-ce que…Il y avait des dizaines de mecs, je veux dire…

- J'étais peut-être naïve, et je le suis toujours, mais je n'étais pas du genre à coucher avec tous les mecs que je voyais ! s'écria Martha en s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur.

- Je…

Kate serra un peu plus le poignet de Rick. Celui-ci avait arrêté de respirer.

Jim humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que ce que tu essaye de dire, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme qui contredisait ses gestes, c'est que… je suis le père de ton fils ?

L'acquiescement silencieux de Martha qui détourna la tête écrasa le cœur de Rick. Au bord de la nausée, en asphyxie totale, sa capacité de réflexion paralysée, il récupéra sèchement son bras.

- Il faut appuyer, rappela Kate d'une voix faible et pas vraiment convaincante.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Martha.

Mais elle-même ignorait à qui elle s'adressait.

- C'est pas suffisant, murmura Richard d'une voix étranglée.

Il ferma les yeux et Alexis vint se blottir contre lui. Présence réconfortante… mais pas suffisante.

- Ça va aller, lui assura-t-elle à l'oreille. Ça va aller.

Oui, mais non. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller alors que…la femme de sa vie était…_sa demi-sœur_ ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il voulait _se marier_ avec elle. Il voulait _avoir des enfants_ avec elle. Il voulait _mourir_ avec elle. Et on lui annonçait tranquillement que non, désolé, il y avait un changement révolutionnaire de programme. Merci, au revoir.

- Je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Semblant penser que rien ne pouvait plus dégrader la situation actuelle, Martha hocha faiblement la tête.

- Non.

Peut-être qu'en fait si, la situation pouvait être pire. Jim écarquilla les yeux en regardant celui qui était…_son fils_.

- Non quoi ?

- Je refuse. Je n'accepte pas. Je…

L'écrivain baissa la tête, refoulant ses larmes. Il sentit alors une pression timide sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard indécis de Kate. Sa coéquipière. Celle dont il était éperdument amoureux. La femme de sa vie. Les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. _L'ex_-femme de sa vie. Sa…sa sœur. A moitié, mais sa sœur quand même.

Il se dégagea, se leva et attrapa son manteau. Insensible aux appels de…_sa famille_, il sortit sur le palier et claqua violemment la porte, dans un geste si théâtrale que Martha aurait pu en être jalouse. Mais l'actrice se contenta de baisser la tête et se laissa faire par Jim qui la serra doucement contre lui. Il dévisagea alors sa fille, qui s'était levée elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de réagir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Mais il savait que l'explosion, la crise de larme et les changements d'humeur, tout viendrait plus tard. Et il serait celui qui en ferait les frais.

Le lieutenant de police attrapa sa veste et rassura Alexis d'un regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller le chercher.

Mais le sourire forcé de la détective renforça surtout les peurs de la jeune fille.

Beckett referma la porte et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'apercevoir. Le dos courbé, marchant sans but précis. Bravant la pluie qui venait de se mettre à tomber.

Ignorant ses propres sentiments elle le rattrapa et resta à quelques mètres de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes à déambuler dans les rues dans un silence parfait, l'écrivain se tourna vers elle et l'attendit.

- Je n'arrive plus à écrire, déclara-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Décontenancée, Kate hésita.

- Euh…Vraiment ? Je veux dire…Comment ça se fait ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu perdue.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide…

- Merci, souffla-t-il simplement sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé.

- Always.

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans son cœur meurtri lorsque la jeune femme prit sa main.

Mais elle se referma lorsqu'il se rappela que ce n'était tout simplement plus possible. Pressant sa paume chaude, il replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit.

- On rentre ? proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord.

- Ça va aller ?

Il sourit.

- Non.

* * *

><p>Bon, désolée pour le coup de la Barbie déprimée, c'est vrai la majorité partie du début était genre ce qu'en examen on vous gribouille en rouge avec écrit « HORS-SUJET ! » à côté, mais j'avais trop envie ^^A tous ceux qui sont prêt à se barrer en courant parce-que, vraiment, le coup de Jim père de Richard c'était facile, attendez de voir comment je vais me sortir de l'emmerde dans laquelle je me suis plongée avec cette fic' ^^Moi-même il me tarde de voir ça xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Nan mais c'est cool, y'a pas beaucoup de fanfictions qui s'appellent comme ça -_-'

* * *

><p>- Castle n'est pas là ? s'étonna Esposito.<p>

- Non, répondit simplement Kate.

Elle n'avait revu ni Castle ni son père depuis cette soirée qui resterait probablement comme un cataclysme dans sa vie et elle devinait facilement que Richard avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour démêler son esprit. Elle-même était tellement noyée dans ses sentiments qu'elle avait ignoré chacun des appels de son père.

Esposito haussa un sourcil.

- On sait pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que Castle est du genre à prévenir et à justifier ses absences ?

- Il n'est pas du genre à prévenir et à justifier ses absences, répliqua Ryan en arrivant près d'eux, un dossier à la main.

Kate plissa le front.

- C'est justement là qu'est toute la subtilité de la chose.

Ignorant le sarcasme dans la voix de son supérieur, Ryan lui tendit les documents qu'il tenait.

- Les photos de la caméra de surveillance située à quelques mètres de la scène de crime, expliqua-t-il.

Beckett le remercia et examina les images. La qualité était médiocre et on voyait les pixels, mais on devinait une présence masculine près de la victime. Et la peau de l'homme était en contact avec la semelle droite du cadavre.

- Vous avez vu ça ? s'écria la jeune femme. Il y a forcément…empreintes…résidus de…vous avez prévenus Lanie ?

- Vous pouvez faire une phrase construite, sujet-verbe-complément ? grimaça Esposito. J'ai strictement rien compris.

Kate soupira et, les dossiers en main, elle descendit à la morgue, laissant Ryan et Esposito remplir de la paperasse en silence, vexés malgré tout par le fait que le lieutenant les juges incapables de mener à bien une quelconque mission importante.

Le 12th District était bien calme lorsque le téléphone sonna, brisant l'atmosphère apaisante qui régnait.

Esposito décrocha et se fit assaillir par une femme dans tous ses états qui, entre deux épisodes de sa vie, lui réclama le détective Beckett. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Kate qui revenait vers eux, après avoir fait promettre à Lanie de la prévenir à la fin de ses recherches.

- Ne quittez pas, susurra-t-il, je vous passe le lieutenant Beckett.

- Il y a une folle qui vous demande, souffla-t-il en lui tendant le combiné.

Après l'avoir assassiné du regard, Kate s'empara du téléphone.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett.

- Oh mon Dieu, détective Beckett ? C'est Martha…

- Oh, bonjour Martha ! la salua joyeusement Kate, ignorant le fait que Martha refuse catégoriquement de l'appeler par son prénom, sous prétexte que « Non, mais vous savez, vous faites partie de la police quand même… ».

- Kate, est-ce que Richard est avec vous ? demanda Martha comme pour contredire ses précédentes pensées.

- Non, je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en sentant le regard (et les oreilles) curieux de ses coéquipiers dans son dos. Esposito finit par comprendre qu'ils dérangeaient et il lui fit comprendre par un simple geste que lui et Ryan sortaient.

- Pourquoi ? reprit-elle en posant en équilibre précaire sa tasse de café sur une pile de dossiers. Vous le cherchez ?

- Vous…Vous êtes sûre ?

L'actrice paraissait bouleversée. Kate mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la remarque de Martha était indépendante à ses questions précédentes.

- Euh…Oui, je…

- Oh non, souffla Martha au bord des larmes, ce n'était pas…

- Martha ? s'inquiéta Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On ne sait pas, bredouilla la mère de Castle. On n'a plus de nouvelles depuis deux jours, il…Il ne réponds pas au téléphone, il a complètement disparu.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est en parfaite santé, la rassura la jeune femme en sentant tout de même une boule se former dans son ventre.

- Mais il ignore les messages d'Alexis ! Et il a subit un tel choque émotionnel que… Écoutez Kate, Alexis et vous faisiez partie des femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie…Vous, et elle. On le lui vous a enlevée _(Note de moi (ah ah c'est trop nul) : Quelle phrase horrible ! Je ne suis __même pas sûre qu'elle veule dire ce que je veux dire. J'ai réfléchit pendant des heures, j'ai demandé à des gens qui n'en savaient pas plus que moi sur ce point…Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas ou mal compris, ce que je veux dire c'est que ''on'' a enlevé Kate à Rick. Je vous remets le début de la phrase parce-qu'avec ma giga paranthèse normalement là vous êtes paumé.)_ On le lui vous a enlevée, il ne lui reste que sa fille. S'il…s'il allait bien, il lui répondrait.

Une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie… La gorge de Beckett s'assécha brusquement. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle comptait énormément pour Castle, ce qui était réciproque d'ailleurs. Mais de là à ce que Martha elle-même lui dise que…Oui, il l'aimait. Et il était tellement évident que Kate l'aimait aussi, malgré sa peur et cette muraille infranchissable qui régnait autour de son coeur. Elle aurait peut-être pu reconnaître enfin ses sentiments un jour, mais pour parvenir jusqu'à là elle avait besoin de temps. Et on lui avait brutalement annoncé que non, en fin de compte, ce n'était plus utile. Sur le coup cela l'avait presque soulagée, de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter ses démons intérieurs, mais le poids qu'on lui avait enlevé avait finalement été remplacé par un bien plus lourd. Entre se mentir à elle-même pour oublier ses sentiments mais finir par se les avouer ou bien les tuer, la question ne se posait pas. Car au bout d'un des deux chemins, il y avait l'amour et le bonheur.

- Il a dû mal prendre la nouvelle, lâcha la jeune femme dans un état second, se rendant compte assez tardivement qu'elle n'aurait pu faire plus intelligent comme remarque.

- Je suppose, s'étrangla Martha.

Kate redescendit soudainement sur terre.

- Vous dîtes qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis deux jours?

L'acquiescement silencieux de l'ancienne actrice à l'autre bout du fil fit plus de bruit que la tasse de café qui se brisa sur le sol quelques étages plus bas.

- Un adulte a le droit de s'absenter, reprit la jeune flic en coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. Il est majeur et...

- Kate, vous savez ce qui s'est passé, vous savez que ce choc émotionnel l'a rendu dans une période d'instabilité et que… Vous…vous savez aussi mieux que quiconque les dangers qu'on trouve ici, à New York…Vous êtes flic, vous voyez des…corps tous les jours…S'il vous plaît…

Kate déglutit.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Si vous pouviez me transmettre une photo récente…

- Mille fois merci, remercia la mère du disparu d'une voix soulagée. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Pour vous, rien. Vous ne pouvez rien faire à part attendre. Prévenez-moi au moindre signe de vie. Moi, je vais diffuser un message radio sur les ondes et envoyer un fax aux villes voisines, d'accord ? On va le retrouver. Je vous le promets.

« Ne fais jamais une promesse que tu n'es pas sûre de tenir » lui rappela la voix de sa mère. Oui, mais aujourd'hui elle en était certaine. Elle retrouverait son partenaire. Parce-que si elle n'y parvenait pas…

« Deuxième choc émotionnel » lui annoncerait son psy d'un air qui signifierait clairement qu'elle serait bonne pour l'asile. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle répondrait ? « Ah bah mince alors !» d'un ton jovial ? Probablement pas. Et même si elle aurait envie de l'étriper, de partir en claquant la porte et de ne jamais revenir, elle saurait qu'il aurait raison.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et se pencha sur son ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une présence à quelques mètres d'elle. Relevant les yeux, une main effleurant son arme au cas où, elle aperçu Alexis, en pleurs, qui la regardait. Elle se leva et franchit la faible distance qui les séparait pour placer une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- Alexis, je...

Elle se tû brusquement, consciente que cette fois-ci, les mots n'aideraient pas. Prise d'un coup par une pulsion maternelle, elle serra Alexis contre elle. La joue appuyée sur le sommet de son crâne, elle sentit une larme vaciller au bord de ses yeux pour venir se noyer dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait passé ses bras dans son dos et enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de la jeune flic comme si l'intention qu'elle avait était de s'y étouffer.

Deux femmes, détruites par la disparition d'un même homme. Si Castle avait volontairement quitté le loft sans donner d'informations, se doutait-il des conséquences que cela aurait sur son entourage, sur les gens qui l'aimaient ?

- On va le retrouver ? murmura Alexis, et Kate ne su pas s'il s'agissait d'une réelle interrogation où d'une tentative d'auto-conviction.

Sentant les sanglots de l'adolescente s'atténuer, Beckett s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- On fera tout pour.

- Merci…

- Je ne fais rien de spécial…

Alexis sourit.

- Vous êtes là.

- Ah, répondit simplement le lieutenant déstabilisé.

Elle dévisagea la jeune fille qui semblait ravagée en pensant qu'elle-même devait être dans un état semblable. Elle s'essuya les yeux en reniflant et se força à sourire.

- Je…vous avez sûrement du travail, déclara Alexis, je vais vous laisser…

- Alexis ? l'interpela Kate alors que l'adolescente tournait le dos.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais…

- D'accord…Je…je peux t'appeler tata Kate ?

Cette simple question enfonça un pieux dans le coeur du lieutenant. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, à cette partie du problème. Alexis…Elle était sa nièce maintenant. Enfin, sa demie nièce ou… Sa nièce. Point. Si Kate avait appris quelque-chose avec son coéquipier, c'était que fuir un problème, à moins de pouvoir le faire éternellement, n'arrangeait en rien les faits.

- Fais comme tu veux, d'accord ?

Et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point le faible sourire de la jeune fille réchauffa son propre coeur. Et elle continua de se sentir mieux jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente rousse ait complètement disparu. Mais dès lors, elle fut prise de nausées.

Son…frère n'était plus là. Et pourtant, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Un homme de quarante ans qui renfermait un petit garçon à l'âme joueuse, un fana de la CIA et un écrivain richissime habitué à tout avoir qui était pourtant d'un formidable soutien.

La jeune femme lança un regard à son tableau blanc. Elle n'avait toujours pas résolut l'enquête en cours, et peut-être que si elle ne s'y mettait pas sur-le-champ, ils ne retrouveraient jamais l'assassin. Mais peut-être que si elle ne donnait pas un petit coup de main à la section de recherche des personnes disparues, elle ne reverrait jamais Richard.

Le choix n'était pas très dur à faire. Et de toute façon, si Ryan et Esposito n'étaient plus là, cela devait dire qu'ils avaient une piste. Ils n'avaient probablement pas besoin d'elle.

Sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était plutôt du genre interdit, mais sachant aussi qu'elle pourrait faire passer ça pour une investigation banale sur son enquête, elle se rassit face à son ordinateur et commença à consulter les listes de passagers de tous les avions qui avaient décollés dans les quarante-huit heures précédentes. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle dû admettre que Rick n'avait pas quitté la ville de cette manière. Et elle ne savait absolument pas si c'était bien ou non.

- Beckett ?

L'appel du capitaine Montgomery lui fit lever la tête.

- Capitaine ?

- Dans mon bureau. J'ai à vous parler.

Après avoir prit le soin d'effacer toute preuve de ses recherches de son écran, le lieutenant Beckett se leva et suivit son supérieur dans son bureau.

- J'ai…appris la disparition de Castle.

- Ah.

- Je sais que vous avez fait le nécessaire à ce genre de situation. C'est bien.

- Merci.

Montgomery laissa son regard caresser le paysage hivernale qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre avant de se re-concentrer sur son lieutenant.

- Kate, vous savez où on est ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- À New-York ?

- Mais encore.

- Dans un commissariat, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir, mais refusant de le satisfaire.

- Plus exactement à la section criminelle. Vous saisissez ?

- Pas vraiment, mentit-elle.

- Eh bien ici, on s'occupe des meurtres. C'est notre job, d'accord ?

- D'accord, grimaça Kate. Je peux y aller ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il. Et c'est un double «non». Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Et je refuse que vous quittiez cette pièce avant d'avoir écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Un peu perdue, Beckett acquiesça. Le capitaine s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je sais que vous tenez à lui. Comme je sais qu'il tient à vous. Je sais aussi que vous êtes exceptionnellement bornée, et que quoique je vous dise, ça ne changera rien. Mais laissez-les le retrouver, Kate. Et vous, occupez-vous de notre mort.

La jeune femme hocha la tête elle avait passé l'encadrement de la porte quand Roy soupira.

- Gina et Paula doivent savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui…

Kate, qui s'était figée, ne se retourna pas mais baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint son bureau, elle hésita un moment avant d'attraper son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Gina qu'elle avait au préalable trouvé sur internet.

L'éditrice répondit à la troisième tonalité.

- Oui ? Aïe, bon sang Klaus, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention quand vous apportez le café ? Maintenant le manuscrit de cette pauvre bonne femme est illisible. Bon, de toute façon, pour ce que ça valait…On lui dira qu'il y avait un problème avec les personnage… Euh…

La jeune femme parut prendre soudainement conscience qu'elle était au téléphone.

- Excusez-moi, ici Gina Cowell, je vous écoute…

- Bonjour, ici le lieutenant Kate Beckett…

- Ah oui, je vous re-situe.

Le ton de Gina s'était nettement refroidit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle. Piquer une petite crise de jalousie ?

Kate ferma les yeux. Si seulement ce n'était que pour ça.

- Pas vraiment. Est-ce que vous savez où est Richard ?

- Et ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie ? ricana Gina. Ça ressemble pourtant à un petit acte de possession… Vous savez quoi, peut-être qu'il vous trompe…

Beckett roula des yeux.

- On n'est pas ensemble.

- Génial, il faut que je l'appelle…

Kate se redressa brusquement.

- Oh oui ! Vous ne voulez pas essayer maintenant ?

- Pourquoi je vous obéirait ?

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules.

- Je suis flic.

- Ah merde, lâcha l'éditrice tout bas. Bon, je vous mets en attente d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Pendant que Gina tentait de contacter son auteur préféré, Kate se rappela ce que lui avait dit Rick quelques mois au paravant.

« Gina est devenue exécrable depuis que le l'ai plaquée…Elle est insupportable avec n'importe quelle femme à qui j'ai pu parler. Et elle devient de plus en plus sévère avec les délais. Bientôt, je n'aurai qu'un mois pour écrire un roman de huit cents pages…»

Beckett avait sourit en pensant que puisque Richard n'était plus avec la jeune blonde, elle pourrait…Mais c'était fini maintenant. Fini. Elle secoua la tête et Gina reprit leur conversation.

- Il ne répond pas…Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

- Non, non, mentit le lieutenant. Est-ce qu'il peut être aux Hamptons ?

- Ça m'étonnerait. Il doit y avoir pas moins d'une cinquantaine d'ouvriers là-bas. Il a décidé de tout refaire.

- D'accord.

Kate raisonna mentalement.

- Vous auriez le numéro d'un des ouvriers que je puisse vérifier ?

- Non, s'excusa Gina. Mais j'ai le nom de la compagnie qui gère les travaux.

Beckett nota le nécessaire sur son calepin et remercia la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça va vous servir à résoudre…vous savez…un meurtre ?

La détective raccrocha sans répondre. Après de multiples appels, elle dû admettre que Castle n'était pas là-bas. Elle regardait d'un oeil morne son tableau blanc passablement délaissé lorsque son téléphone sonna, faisant renaître l'espoir persistant que Rick l'appellerait pour lui dire que tout allait bien…

- Beckett ?

- Coucou ma chérie, ici Lanie…

Kate ne pu réprimer un soupir de déception.

- J'ai appris pour Castle, reprit la légiste. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver…

- Excuse-moi, mais venant de la part de quelqu'un qui voit des cadavres toute la sainte journée…

- Je prends ça pour un accueil chaleureux face à mon optimiste éclatant.

- Si tu veux, souffla Beckett. Pourquoi tu appelles ?

- Tu te souviens de ton affaire en cours ?

La détective redevint opérationnelle. Ou au moins à moitié.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Non, les résidus de peaux trouvés n'ont rien donné. Votre tueur n'est pas fiché. Par contre j'ai trouvé des particules de pierres qui dans le temps servaient à construire les habitations. Aujourd'hui, on n'en trouve que dans certaines propriétés à New York et…

- Les propriétés ! s'écria Kate.

- Euh…Pardon ?

- Je t'aime, Lanie ! répondit simplement la jeune femme en raccrochant.

Est-ce qu'elle devait appeler Martha ? Celle-ci devait être au bord de l'ulcère à force d'attendre une quelconque nouvelle. Un appel de la détective lui ferait forcément une fausse-joie. Elle tiendrait l'ancienne actrice au courant si ses recherches s'avéraient fructueuses.

La jeune femme jugea que l'agent de l'écrivain pourrait sûrement la renseigner, et elle saisit son cellulaire en songeant qu'elle risquait d'avoir une crampe à force de téléphoner.

- Ouiiii…Allô ?

La jeune femme semblait sortir du lit (ou sur le point d'aller se coucher).

- Bonjour, ici le lieutenant Kate Beckett… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? On s'était vues à la première de…du bouquin de Castle.

- Oui, oui, vous êtes Nikki Heat.

- Euh…Si vous voulez…Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Rick récemment ?

- Bien sûr.

Le coeur de Kate s'emballa et Paula bailla.

- Quand ça ? demanda la jeune flic au bord de l'hyperventilation.

- Je ne sais pas…il y a deux-trois jours.

L'enthousiasme de Beckett retomba.

- Plutôt deux ou plutôt trois ?

- J'en sais rien…Il m'a dit d'annuler toutes les soirées qu'il avaient cette semaine et que je risquais d'avoir du mal à le contacter…

- Il vous a prévenu qu'il partait ? s'étonna Kate.

- Qu'il partait ? Non…Il a juste dit qu'il allait faire un petit travail sur lui-même. Ouais bon, si ça vous fait plaisir, considérez ça comme s'il m'avait dit que…Attendez une minute, il est parti ?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le lieutenant de police essuya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

- Oui…Vous le connaissiez bien ?

- C'est un ami et on travaille ensemble, alors oui…Attendez une deuxième minute, vous ne travaillez pas avec les morts, vous, d'habitude ? Il…il n'est quand même pas…

- On ne sait pas, lâcha-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a d'autres propriétés que sa maison aux Hamptons ?

- Oh oui, sourit Paula. C'est un vrai gamin, il achète des maisons presque partout où il va…

- D'accord, souffla Kate en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Vous auriez une liste ?

- Probablement. Je vous l'envoie par mail.

- Merci.

Kate resta un long moment inactive après cet échange téléphonique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Songeuse, elle n'entendit pas Roy venir vers elle. Ce fut lui qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous avez de neuf ? La légiste a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit le détective en secouant la tête pour mieux se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Lanie. Notre meurtrier n'est pas fiché. Par contre, elle a trouvé des particules de pierre qui pourraient venir de lieux bien précis. Elle continue ses expériences, elle a dit qu'elle me tiendrait au courant.

Se félicitant intérieurement pour sa magnifique improvisation, elle sourit. Un sourire qui montrait sa force. Un sourire qui prouvait sa détermination. Un sourire qui obéissait aux ordres du capitaine.

Un sourire qui cachait la terreur qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. De ne pas retrouver son meilleur ami. Ou de le retrouver, mais pas bien vivant.

Montgomery paraissait surpris. L'ordinateur du lieutenant émit un faible signal et la liste des propriétés de Castle apparue sur l'écran. Après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil, le capitaine sourit.

- Ça m'aurait vraiment déçu que mon meilleur lieutenant abandonne aussi facilement…Faites comme vous le sentez. Recherchez-le et retrouvez-le si ça ne vous empêche pas de coincer notre assassin. Vous êtes une femme, pas vrai ? Et les femmes prétendent pouvoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Prouvez-le.

Pas bien convaincue par le discours de son supérieur mais rassurée d'avoir son autorisation pour poursuivre ses recherches, Kate acquiesça.

- Merci, capitaine.

Lorsqu'il eut tourné le dos, elle se pencha vers la liste que lui avait envoyée Paula. C'était en grande partie des appartements dans des immeubles à concierge, elle pourrait se contenter de leur téléphoner. Pour les maisons en revanche, elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de contacter les gendarmeries qui s'occupaient du secteur. Heureusement, la majorité des habitations individuelles que Rick possédaient se trouvaient outre-mer. Il n'avait pas prit l'avion et Richard Castle n'était pas du genre à passer des heures dans un bateau.

En soupirant, Kate composa le premier numéro de téléphone.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard elle y était encore, entre le temps qu'il fallait pour que quelqu'un réponde, le temps nécessaire à convaincre cette personne qu'elle était de la police, le temps que le concierge trouve ''Richard Castle'' dans la liste des locataires ou propriétaires, qu'il l'informe que non, il n'était pas là, pour tenter de la rappeler dix minutes plus tard parce-qu'en fait peut-être que si…Elle était exténuée et se trompait plus souvent de numéros cette après-midi que dans sa vie toute entière.

Elle papillonna des yeux et se leva pour se faire un café. Dehors la nuit commençais à tomber.

En frissonnant Beckett pensa que de toute manière, personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Elle passerait peut-être au loft voir si Martha et Alexis allaient mieux.

Fatiguée, déprimée et sur le point d'abandonner, elle consulta l'écran de son ordinateur qui lui apprit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un appartement. Un seul. Si Castle n'y était pas, eh bien…il pourrait être n'importe où. Sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'elle composa le numéro sur son téléphone, persuadée que, comme c'était le dernier, c'était forcément le bon. Ça marchait bien dans les films, alors...

Oui mais voilà, personne ne répondit.

Kate jura. L'immeuble n'était pas très loin, et puis elle avait le temps. En soupirant elle attrapa sa veste et ses clés de voiture. East Village, entre les avenues C et D. Si elle grillait quelques feu, elle n'en aurait pour pas longtemps…

- Beckett, l'interpela Montgomery alors qu'elle passait devant son bureau. Vous partez ?

- Euh…Il me reste quelques petites choses à voir dehors…

- Castle ou Cameron Grimer ?

Devant la mine perplexe du lieutenant, Roy désigna le tableau blanc du menton. Beckett rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Elle en était à un point qu'elle oubliait complètement son vrai job et sa victime.

- Hum…Castle, capitaine, avoua-t-elle en pensant qu'il était inutile de mentir.

Celui-ci sourit, et Kate trouva qu'il souriait beaucoup en ce moment.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit-il.

- À demain, capitaine.

- À demain, Kate.

Un peu perturbée, comme toujours après un échange avec le capitaine Montgomery, elle joua avec ses clés dans l'ascenseur qui la descendait au parking où elle garait sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied du gratte-ciel, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que le concierge était absent. Et l'immeuble comportant pas moins de vingt-six étages, le lieutenant se voyait très mal sonner à chaque appartement. Elle cachait à peine sa déception lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde arriva à sa hauteur, portant un jeune enfant dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non non, soupira Kate. Je voulais voir le concierge mais…

Elle haussa les épaules. Le gamin de la blonde se mit à pleurer.

- C'était pour un rendez-vous privé ?

- Non.

Beckett ferma les yeux et tenta de réprimer une larme. Elle était exténuée et si la vie continuait de lui pourrir son chemin, elle allait finir dans le même état que le gosse.

- Je…J'étais à la recherche de renseignements.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider, se proposa la dame en écartant la paume de sa main libre.

- Peut-être. Il…paraît que Richard Castle a un appartement ici…Non, en fait j'en suis sûre.

- L'écrivain ? sourit la jeune femme. Vous êtes une fan ?

- Je…l'étais. Vous savez s'il est là ?

- Bien sûr. Enfin, on ne le voit pas souvent parce-qu'il me semble qu'il a plusieurs logements autre que celui-ci, mais je lui ai dit bonjour hier, et la lumière de son appartement était allumée.

Soulagée, Kate se laissa aller contre la battant de la porte. Comme dans les films. Le dernier était effectivement le bon.

- Mille fois merci, souffla-t-elle. Vous connaissez le numéro de son appartement ?

- Euh…pas bien, non. Je sais juste que c'est au vingtième étage…C'est celui du milieu, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu que l'électricité marchait chez lui.

Elle se concentra en tentant de calmer son fils.

- Le 20B, assura-t-elle. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il n'y a pas dix mille possibilités…Au pire vous tomberez sur les voisins. Evitez juste de sonner au 20D. Ces gens sont…

Elle frissonna puis, après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance, s'éclipsa.

En jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, Beckett monta dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le 20B elle soupira, anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ? Elle ignorait s'il était toujours là, et encore plus s'il lui répondrait. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle appuya sur la sonnette.

Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes…Pas de réponse. En se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, elle réitéra son appel.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement, elle le savait au rayon de lumière sous la porte, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

- Castle, c'est moi, Kate…Rick, ouvre…Tout le monde s'inquiète, tu sais…

Elle sonna encore quelques fois sans résultat mais finit par se résigner, songeant que dans un film, il aurait ouvert. Elle allait se détourner de la porte quand quelqu'un lui sauta brusquement dessus, étouffant le cri qu'elle poussa en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, chérie ?

C'était un homme, la trentaine, une allure bagarreuse et un air bad boy plutôt violent. Kate se força à respirer calmement. Elle était flic. Elle était armée. Elle était elle. Ce n'était pas un mec comme lui qui allait la faire paniquer.

Elle chercha son arme du bout des doigts, mais l'homme lui enfonça brutalement le canon de celle-ci entre les omoplates. D'accord, maintenant elle pouvait paniquer.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, cracha-t-elle.

Elle pouvait paniquer, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Du moins, pas en apparence.

- Je suis armé.

- Avec mon arme.

- Le résultat est le même, non ? fit-il remarquer. Je suis armé et je n'aime pas beaucoup les flics.

- Crois-le ou non ça se voit, ironisa la jeune femme sans se demander comment il l'avait découvert.

Pour seule réponse, l'homme accentua sa pression. Son coeur battait à s'en rompre la poitrine, mais quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix calme et assurée.

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu as du fric ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Ah ouais ?

Il s'était retourné vers elle et elle pouvait voir son sourire cruel.

- Pourtant, reprit-il, quelque chose me dit que tu vas vite en trouver lorsque ma première balle te pètera le fémur.

- J'ai rien, je te dis, répliqua Beckett en se disant que, s'il commençait à tirer sa journée serait vraiment foutue, et avec la chance qu'elle avait sa vie aussi. Je suis flic, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Un flic, ça ne gagne pas des masses.

Il lui asséna brutalement son arme sur sa paumette et sa peau éclata. Elle hurla sous le coup de la surprise.

Avec espoir, elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte en face d'elle, et quand son demi frère apparut, elle eut l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Il était là. Vivant. L'oeil morne et le teint terne, mais vivant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire mon de bruit ? grogna-t-il avec un détachement incroyable. Il y en a qui dépriment ici.

Et…il referma la porte. Des larmes de fureur montèrent aux yeux de Kate, et elle le détesta. Est-ce qu'il avait prit conscience que l'homme qui l'étouffait décidait de sa vie ? Qu'il pouvait la tuer en une seconde ?

Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Ben dis donc…C'est ce mec-là que tu venais voir ? Tu perdais ton temps… J'ai presque pitié de toi, maintenant.

« Alors libère-moi », pensa-t-elle. Mais elle était trop sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour ouvrir la bouche.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser voir un Rick interloqué.

- J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Il avisa Beckett, l'homme, l'arme et perdit son assurance.

- Euh…Vas-y mec, lâche-la…

L'homme en question ne comprenait plus grand chose et commençait à se demander où il était tombé. Pensant qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose vu la situation, il rendit son arme à Kate et s'éclipsa par l'escalier de secours.

Déboussolée, Kate se tourna vers Rick. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne lui cours pas après en criant ''NYPD arrêtez-vous'' ?

- Je n'en meurs pas d'envie, grimaça Kate en pensant qu'elle avait bien faillit mourir tout court.

Gêné, il la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'écrivain en faisant mince de ne pas remarquer la blessure de sa coéquipière.

- Oh, rien, je passais dans le coin pour acheter un paquet de chewing-gum…À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ça fait quarante-huit heures que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, et Martha et Alexis débarquent successivement en pleurs au commissariat !

- J'avais besoin de…solitude.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Et après j'ai déclaré ta disparition et l'équipe de recherches a établit un numéro vert. Et j'ai passé l'après-midi à…

Elle se tû et ferma un court instant les paupières. Castle se mordit la lèvre. Inconsciemment, il avait voulut qu'ils s'inquiètent, et puis aussi faire disparaître la vérité. Mais il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il n'avait pas réagit comme l'homme mature qu'il était sensé être. Il toucha timidement le bras de sa soeur.

- Je suis…désolé. Sincèrement désolé. Tu veux entrer ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et, après qu'il eut refermé la porte, fit le tour du salon pendant que Richard allait chercher une compresse avec de l'eau froide. Elle ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un miroir et pu admirer l'hématome autour de la coupure qui était accompagnée par une traînée de sang. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura la zone qui soulignait la pâleur de son visage et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

Quel qu'il soit, son agresseur ne l'avait pas loupée. Est-ce qu'il n'avait voulu que de l'argent ? Ou était-il à la recherche d'autre chose ? Comment l'avait-il trouvée, elle ?

Rick réapparut dans la pièce, mettant fin à ses interrogations. Au moins, lui, il était vivant. C'était l'unique bonne nouvelle de la journée, mais cela rassurerait beaucoup de monde.

Il la fit s'assoir sur le canapé et désinfecta doucement la plaie. Kate enfonça violemment ses dents dans sa lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille recoudre, déclara Castle après avoir minutieusement examinée la joue de sa partenaire.

Il appliqua un pansement et le lieutenant sourit intérieurement. Tout ça, elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. Mais c'était tellement mieux quand c'était Castle qui s'occupait d'elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écarter d'elle, elle le retint par la manche et déposa un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne se dégagea pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il le fit il semblait être à la limite entre la colère et les pleurs.

- Tu veux jouer avec mes nerfs ?

Elle le regarda calmement.

- Non.

- Tu sais que ça frôle le comportement incestueux ?

- Je m'en fous.

Il analysa ce que sa coéquipière venait de dire et haussa les épaules.

- Pas moi.

Kate se mordit le lèvre et le nargua d'un sourire.

- Menteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Elle ferma les yeux une demie seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient plein de larmes.

- Je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Nan nan nan, les gens, on ne s'emballe pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça va bien se terminer ? Je peux encore les faire mourir tous les deux dans l'incendie de l'immeuble…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre que je voulais poster ce matin, mais vu qu'il y avait un petit soucis informatique et qu'à 6h du mat' j'avais qu'une envie : aller me recoucher...

* * *

><p>Mais alors que ces mots venaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Kate sentit avant de la voir la fumée âcre qui s'insinuait dans l'appartement. Rick comprit en même temps qu'elle et se précipita à la fenêtre. Des flammes destructrices s'élevaient des premiers étages. Paradoxalement, l'atmosphère s'était remarquablement refroidie dans le salon. Le lieutenant sentit sa gorge lui brûler et elle jeta un coup d'oeil par l'oeilleton de la porte d'entrée. Tout était en train de brûler et elle frémit en pensant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement il y avait du feu. Le feu qui venait frapper à leur porte. Elle resta les bras ballants, le cerveaux ankylosé, incapable d'effectuer les gestes à faire en cas d'incendie pendant que Castle tentait en vain de joindre une caserne de pompier ou n'importe quel poste de secours. Mais le feu devait avoir carbonisé le disjoncteur et fichu toute l'installation électrique en l'air car plus aucun appareil ne marchait. Beckett le regarda quitter le téléphone fixe et s'acharner sur son Iphone pour tenter de contacter quelqu'un.<p>

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il au bord de la panique, vous payez une somme incroyable pour que ce petit machin reste en état de marche au quotidien, et en cas d'urgence _Nous sommes désolés mais un élément extérieur rend impossible votre demande. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement._ De qui ils se fichent ? Si je veux appeler les pompiers _maintenant_, je ne vais _pas_ réessayer quand l'immeuble…ne sera plus un immeuble !

Kate ne répondit pas, toute son attention étant obnubilée par les flammes qui forçaient l'entrée. Une lumière rougeâtre envahit l'appartement, accompagnée de son éternelle fumée mortelle. Le feu avançait, et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage lui permettait de continuer à le faire. Comme un combattant dont les adversaires lui serviraient à continuer de se battre. De tuer.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux brûlants de la jeune femme, et elle songea qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là. Mais le fait que ces larmes-là ne soient pas dues à la tristesse aurait pu la faire sourire dans d'autres circonstances.

- Je crois bien que là, on est cuits, diagnostiqua Castle en tentant tant bien que mal une pointe d'humour dans un moment aussi critique.

- Les pompiers seront bientôt là, optimisa faussement Kate. On est dans une grande ville.

- Hourra, souffla faiblement l'écrivain. Est-ce la douce lueur de leur gyrophare que j'aperçois au loin ?

Kate roula des yeux.

- Non ! reprit l'homme dans un sarcasme irrité. C'est juste le truc qu'on appelle feu et qui va nous bouffer !

Il se tourna vers sa soeur pour continuer sa tirade mais ferma soudainement la bouche et ses traits s'adoucirent.

- Hé…Tu pleures ?

La détective secoua la tête, bien qu'elle ne sache plus si c'était vrai ou non.

- J'ai juste les yeux qui me piquent.

Mais lorsque son frère rompit la distance entre eux de pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle laissa ses larmes à elle venir mouiller ses joues. Il lui frotta doucement le dos et tourna sur lui-même en entraînant sa muse avec lui pour lui épargner la vision de l'appartement en feu et recula pour sortir du salon. Il s'en éloigna au maximum et se retrouva coincé dans sa chambre. Un bref coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui apprit que les pompiers étaient là. Il eu un soupir de soulagement.

- Ils sont arrivés, Kate…On va s'en sortir… On a survécu au froid glacial, on peut tenir encore deux minutes dans ce brasier jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous chercher…

La jeune femme acquiesça mais fut prise d'une quinte de toux, ses poumons irrités cherchant à évacuer la fumée malsaine qu'elle avait respirée. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de tousser, soutenue par Rick, le feu bravait la porte de la chambre et commençait à envahir la pièce.

Ils plongèrent leurs regards dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Et la jeune flic cru défaillir.

Son cœur arrêta de battre une demie seconde avant celui de son partenaire.

* * *

><p><em>Et là vous vous dîtes<em> "_Non, elle a quand même pas osé ?_"_…Eh bien si. J'avais prévenu que je pouvais les faire mourir dans l'incendie de l'appartement, pas vrai ? Vous étiez prévenus._

_Vous avez aimé cette fin ?_

_Parce-que moi non._

_Et vous savez pourquoi ?_

_Parce-que c'est juste nul, comme fin._

_On récupère les cartes, on mélange et on redistribue, d'accord ?_

_Conseil : faites une pose pour pas tout mélanger ^^ __Je vous rappelle juste la dernière réplique de Kate la Courgette ("Kate la Courgette", ça rappellera peut-être des souvenirs à quelqu'un xD), ô combien sensée: _

"Je t'aime."

* * *

><p>S'ensuivit un grand silence au cours duquel Richard dévisagea consciencieusement sa coéquipière.<p>

Il détourna les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration _(Note de Moi (c'est peut-être pas drôle mais ça m'éclate) : ce coup-ci il peut, y'a pas de fumée)_.

- Est-ce que…il hésita. Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dis si…si ça avait été…_possible_ ?

Et ce sous-entendu que ça ne l'était plus serra un peu plus le cœur de l'écrivain. Il dévisagea Kate, qui avait détourné les yeux. À la recherche d'une réponse, ou peut-être de la signification de ces mots rois qu'elle avait prononcés, à un moment où elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait les dire à un autre homme, mais qu'elle pourrait encore moins les avouer à celui-là.

Elle tua la larme qui perlait au bord de ses cils.

- Je l'ignore. J'espère que…que j'aurais pu reconnaître mes sentiments à temps, avant que tu…ne t'en ailles.

- Je ne serais pas parti, répliqua Richard.

- C'est ce que tu dis. Mais dans cinq ans, dans vingt ans…Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu ne te serais pas lassé de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi ?

Rick sourit.

- L'espoir.

- L'espoir ? répéta-t-elle, interdite.

- Celui de briser un jour ta muraille. C'était comme un défi que tu m'avais lancé, et si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je nierais, mais un homme à beaucoup de mal à admettre une défaite.

Elle lui fit un pâle sourire et regarda sans la voir une peinture accrochée au mur.

Elle avais l'habitude de, dans ces moments de réelle panique pour son cerveau handicapé des sentiments, devoir luter pour ne pas se laisser ensevelir par ses pensées, ses interrogations, ses doutes. Réfléchir à toute vitesse pour au final lâcher quelque chose qui gâchait tout.

Mais là, elle se sentait étrangement vide. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle ne se sentait pas mal. Elle n'avait pas peur de faire un faux pas et de tomber à l'eau. De trop avancer et de ne pas voir le gouffre sous ses pieds. De rester sur place et de se heurter au bout du compte à une porte close. Non, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas peur. La mare était asséchée, un filet la retiendrait, elle avait la clé. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre tranquillement.

Alors elle comprit. Comme si un ange lui avait soufflé la réponse. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle devait dire depuis si longtemps. Maintenant, son âme était en paix.

Elle respira profondément, appréciant la douceur de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. _(Je vous refais une petite note comme quoi là, elle peut ? Non ? Trop tard...)_

Et le début d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Son frère haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas si je peux…refouler les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Ou plutôt, je sais que je ne peux pas. Cette situation est tellement…malvenue… C'est pour réfléchir à tout ça que je me suis réfugié ici. Pas pour fuir.

Il vérifia qu'elle avait bien comprit en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Pour mieux l'accepter, termina-t-il.

Kate acquiesça en silence. Toute sa colère pour son frère avait disparue.

- Il faut que tu appelles Martha et Alexis, Rick…Si tu veux je peux le faire, se reprit-elle lorsqu'elle vit son visage se fermer brusquement.

Il baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir. Quand il releva les yeux, son regard était froid.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

Et sans plus d'explications il se leva, demandant implicitement au lieutenant de le suivre. La jeune femme qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'obéir se leva à sa suite et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, précédée par l'écrivain, blessée par son attitude. Il était en train de la mettre dehors ? Elle, elle qui avait passé sa journée à le chercher, à tenter d'apaiser en vain la terreur que lui procurait sa disparition ?

Il partait brutalement, sans prévenir quiconque, inquiétait tout le monde, ne donnait pas de nouvelles, et lorsque Kate le trouvait enfin, il…

Ravalant sa fureur à l'égard de son partenaire, le détective tenta d'avoir un regard objectif sur les évènements. Mais elle ne trouva aucune excuse à Castle. Même aujourd'hui, il arrivait encore à lui faire mal. Elle le dévisagea d'un regard en coin pendant que l'ascenseur les descendaient au premier étage. Il avait l'allure d'un homme…indifférent. Et cela brisa le cœur de Kate. Elle espérait vraiment qu'en dessous de cet air qu'il se donnait se cachait…quelque chose, des sensations, des sentiments. Elle espérait, mais elle en était de moins en mois sûre au fur et à mesure que les numéro des étages changeaient.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et il s'était déjà retourné lorsque la jeune femme, après s'être profondément entaillé la lèvre, ouvrit la bouche.

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se terminer ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et disparu alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Prise d'une rage folle, Beckett jeta un vase richement rempli d'un bouquet de fleurs exotiques qui servait de luxueuse décoration au hall de l'immeuble par terre et aurait probablement claqué la porte si celle-ci n'avait pas été automatique.

Elle s'acharna sur le pneu de sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre en provenance de son genou la calme brusquement. Elle fit quelques flexions non sans quelques grimaces mais détermina qu'elle n'avait strictement rien, du moins pas au niveau des articulations, et monta dans sa voiture. Le front brûlant appuyé contre le volant, elle se remémora son agression. Qu'avait voulu l'homme ? De l'argent, vraiment ? Quel qu'il en soit, Katherine Beckett n'était pas la proie idéale, bien que cette situation s'ajoutant à tout le précédent stress de la journée l'ait déstabilisée.

L'esprit plus ou moins embrumé, elle rentra chez elle et prit un bain après avoir préalablement rassuré la mère et la fille de l'écrivain. Leur soulagement lui fit plaisir mais n'atténua en rien la dureté des reproches qu'elle avait envers lui. Elle était déçue.

En soupirant, elle se coucha malgré sa montre qui lui affirmait qu'il n'était même pas vingt heure, mais tourmentée par ses pensées ne trouva pas le sommeil avant minuit, où elle finit par s'endormir après s'être promit de retourner chez Castle à East Village le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas jeter dehors. S'il le fallait, elle le ramènerait en force auprès d'Alexis. Et s'il n'ouvrait pas…Elle avait une arme et un badge de police.

Chose promise chose due, ou plutôt étant donné du contexte chose promise chose faite, à neuf heure le lendemain matin Kate était devant le bureau du concierge. Elle avait appelé le poste pour informer qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler ce dimanche, fait étranger à ses habitudes. Le concierge n'était pas là. Maladie ? Vacances ? Retard ? Elle n'en avait cure. Même si c'était juste qu'il n'était pas censé travailler le dimanche, fait hautement probable pour la majorité des new yorkais mais pas pour Kate qui passait tellement de temps au commissariat que l'accumulation des jours de congés qu'elle avait à rattraper aurait pu rivaliser avec le temps libre d'un nourrisson, le lieutenant de police sortit son portable et composa le numéro qui était scotché sur la porte _''En cas de besoin''_. La jeune femme ayant délibérément précisé comme si cela n'avait aucune importance qu'elle était de la police, le concierge débarqua mal réveillé et la chemise boutonnée à l'envers moins de dix minutes plus tard.

- Je ne travaille pas le dimanche, bredouilla-t-il comme si c'était une excuse.

- Moi si.

Kate s'en voulait un peu d'user de son statut dans la police à des fins personnelles alors qu'elle n'était pas en service, mais elle avait finit par se dire que ça, l'homme n'était pas sensé le savoir.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ?

Elle réprima un sourire. Elle lui avait tout expliqué au téléphone, mais il ne semblait pas être du matin.

- Il y a un homme qu'il faut que je voie…Richard Castle. Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner la clé de son appartement ?

- Richard Castle ? répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Il a des…ennuis avec la justice ?

- Pas du tout. Mais j'ai des…questions à lui poser.

La flic se mordit la lèvre en pensant que ça, c'était vrai.

Le quinquagénaire bougonna un peu lorsqu'il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que sa clé ouvre la porte de son bureau, mais l'idée qu'il avait à faire _à la police_ le calma instantanément.

- Appart' 20B, l'informa-t-il en tripotant la clé de l'appartement. Suivez-moi.

Kate le remercia d'un hochement de tête et, légèrement fébrile à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer, entra dans l'ascenseur à sa suite.

* * *

><p>- Monsieur Castle ?<p>

Beckett regardait depuis dix minutes le concierge s'acharner sur la sonnette.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il lui lança un regard noir.

- Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'utiliser la clé ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix lasse dans un sarcasme à peine déguisé.

- Et s'il dort ? répliqua-t-il. Il faut mieux continuer à sonner.

- Eh bien dans tous les cas il finira par se réveiller…

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là.

- Ouvrez, on sera fixés.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes de la police, déjà ?

- Ouvrez ! ordonna-t-elle en brandissant son badge sous son nez.

Il grommela que son métier était de plus en plus dangereux mais inséra néanmoins son pass dans la porte.

- J'y arrive pas.

- _Pardon_ ? s'étouffa la jeune flic.

Il l'incendia du regard.

- Il a dû laisser la clé dans la serrure.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et dans un regard explicite qui signifiait que s'il ne gardait pas ça pour lui elle trouverait un moyen de la mettre derrière les barreaux pour les vingt années à venir, elle s'agenouilla pour crocheter la serrure. La clé de l'autre côté tomba, et lui bruit que cela fit lui faisant penser à un galet qu'on jette dans un lac elle lança un regard étonné au portier.

- Il y a une option pour transformer son salon en piscine ?

- Pas à ce que je sache. Mais il a peut-être essayé et il est sortit par la deuxième porte…

- Il y a une deuxième porte ?

- Oui, une sortie de secours. Chaque appartement en a une, toutes se rejoignent dans un escalier qui mène à une issue de l'autre côté de l'immeuble.

Kate hocha la tête et le concierge ouvrit la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant peu à peu l'appartement, la jeune femme ne pu réprimer un haussement de sourcil. Le logement était plongé dans le noir, la seule source de lumière venant du couloir où ils se trouvaient.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il dormait, grommela l'homme un brin satisfait.

- On ne dort pas dans son salon ! répliqua la flic en saisissant son arme et en cherchant l'interrupteur sur le mur.

Ne le trouvant pas, elle se recula à contre-cœur pour laisser l'homme allumer la lumière et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire supérieur mais se figea brusquement.

- Ma…madame ? bégaya-t-il dans une pâle terreur. Vous avez du…sang ? sur le front…

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le miroir au fond du couloir. Blême, elle passa les doigts sur la trace de foncée qu'avait causé son précédent geste, et se retourna vivement vers l'appartement de Castle.

- Allumez la lumière ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe en tentant de maîtriser la panique qui naissait en elle. Allumez !

Les yeux écarquillés, il acquiesça en hochant frénétiquement la tête et passa son bras dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il trouva le bouton, il eut un geste de recul et Kate devint encore plus pâle. Le sol était jonché d'objets brisés en tout genre et teintés de rouge.

Sur le mur perlaient de fines gouttelettes de sang, et au centre de pièce stagnait une flaque rougeâtre, plus foncée au centre, d'où partait une longe traînée du liquide écarlate.

Les jambes flageolantes, Beckett fit quelques pas dans l'entrée. Elle avait trop chaud. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était horrifiée. Elle…Elle s'effondra dans les bras du concierge.

Celui-ci, dans un état proche du sien, la rattrapa de justesse et l'appuya contre un mur. Fébrile, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la police. L'appel fut prit en compte presque immédiatement. Il expliqua à toute vitesse la situation, et dans un brusque éclair de lucidité lu à haute voix le numéro de la plaque de la policière. On le remercia, on l'informa qu'une équipe était déjà partie. Il se laissa glisser à côté de la détective, vérifiant une énième fois qu'elle respirait, essayant de faire abstraction en frissonnant de ce qu'il avait vu. Quelle horreur. Ici. Sur son lieu de travail…Si la jeune femme n'était pas tombée dans les pommes, il l'aurait probablement fait. Et maintenant, il devait luter pour ne pas l'imiter ou aller recracher vite fait tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

- J'ai même pas prit de petit-dej' ce matin, bredouilla-t-il. On me sort du lit à huit heure un dimanche parce-qu'une nana hystérique de la police veut voir le plus grand romancier de tous les temps, j'ai un mal fou à ouvrir la porte et quand j'y arrive enfin on tombe nez-à-nez avec… Bref, après, ladite nana me tombe dessus, alors que je rappelle quand même qu'elle est flic, et je me retrouve coincé ici à attendre la police alors que c'est l'anniversaire de mon fils et que je vais me faire trucider par femme parce-que je suis sensé l'aider à faire le gâteau. Tout en sachant que si tout à l'heure je l'aide effectivement à faire ce maudit gâteau, ça ne lui ira jamais parce-que c'est une perfectionniste finie, et…

Il dévisagea Beckett qui semblait en plein sommeil. Et il pensa que quelques soient ses liens avec l'écrivain, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait elle trouverait la situation un peu moins agréable. En soupirant, il se murmura intérieurement qu'il avait quand même eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur un gros thon. Quoique en faite, ce ne soit pas lui qui soit tombé.

Il frissonnant en se demandant si, à quelques mètres de lui, Richard Castle était dans un état assez éloigné du vivant.

* * *

><p>- Kate…Kate !<p>

Le concierge soupira. Kate…Beau prénom. Moche situation. Il se tourna vers celle qui s'était présentée en tant que légiste.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va se réveiller ?

Regard incendiaire. Encore ! Décidément, à la criminelle ils ne riaient pas.

- Bien sûr qu'elle va se réveiller, grogna la jeune femme en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'équipe qui délimitait la zone. Elle s'est juste évanouie, pas vrai ?

Il eut un haussement de sourcil sarcastique en pensant qu'un médecin qui lui demandait son avis, c'était vraiment le comble.

- Et moi, vous ne me secouez pas en hurlant mon prénom ?

- Primo, je ne hurle pas. Secundo, vous êtes tout à fait conscient. Tertio, je ne connais pas votre prénom. Quarto, une équipe de psychologues va vous prendre en charge.

- Dis comme ça…

Il ignora le regard furibond de la jeune femme et se replongea dix secondes dans la contemplation de ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

- C'est vraiment l'intégralité de votre job ? Réveiller les ''choqués'' qui ont vu une scène de… Je veux dire… Normalement, les légistes, ça…

- Je _sais_ en quoi consiste mon boulot, le coupa brutalement Lanie en se demandant combien de temps encore elle tiendrait sans taper cet homme. Seulement, il n'y a pas de cadavre, OK ? Je m'intéresserait à la scène de crime quand Beckett sera consciente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-qu'elle…Parce-que c'est mon amie. Et que si elle reste dans les vapes encore longtemps, il faudra passer à l'étape supérieure et appeler l'hôpital. Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Un peu moins de dix minutes.

- Alors ça va…Allez Kate, réveille-toi...

- La vie, c'est dur, grommela-t-il en s'étirant.

- Réctification, annonça Esposito en qui arrivait accompagné de Ryan. Ce n'est pas la vie qui est difficile mais les évènements et personnes qui la composent.

- Joliment dit, admit Ryan en enfilant des gants.

Tous les deux s'interrompirent en arrivant à la hauteur de la porte de l'appartement. Une grimace tordit simultanément leurs visages. La scientifique pu presque voir leurs cœurs se serrer.

- Ce…ce n'est quand même pas…souffla Javier.

- L'appartement de Castle, termina Ryan dans un murmure.

- Eh, intervint le concierge, pourquoi vous semblez tous touchés par le fait que ce soit autour de Richard Castle ? Je suis sûr que si ça se passait dans l'appart' des dealers à côté, vous ne seriez pas aussi…On se comprend.

- On travaille ensemble, l'éclaira Kate.

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune policière qui venait de parler (et de revenir à elle, accessoirement).

- Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie, ça va ? demanda Lanie en aidant son amie à se redresser péniblement.

- Super, je pète la forme. À ton avis, comment je vais ?

Elle remercia faiblement Ryan qui lui tendait une paire de gants et les enfila, essayant de faire fi du fait que, comme il l'avait dit précédemment, c'était l'appartement de Rick. Et la vision de tout ce sang lui revint en pleine figure.

- Tu sais où tu es ? insista le docteur Parish.

- Malheureusement oui, soupira-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas retourner aussi sec à une position latérale et Lanie lui attrapa le bras avec une anxiété non dissimulés.

- C'est bon, Lanie. Je tiens debout.

Sa meilleure amie accueilli ces propos avec un sourire peu convaincu et le concierge eu un petit rictus.

- C'était pas le cas tout à l'heure…

Trois regards foudroyants le firent taire, Ryan étant trop occupé par tenter de surmonter son dégoût face à la scène de…crime ?

- On peut faire notre job ? demanda Beckett d'une voix qui se voulait sévère mais qui ne l'était pas.

- Tu devrais te reposer, protesta Lanie.

- Tu la sens comme moi l'odeur de sang ? Alors ne me dit pas que j'ai besoin de repos. On y va.

Ses amis acquiescèrent mais refusèrent de franchir la porte en premier.

Tout n'était que sang et verre brisé. L'équipe eut tôt fait de faire le tour de l'appartement, mais comme l'avait déjà remarqué la légiste il n'y avait aucun corps. Juste une quantité affolante de sang.

- C'est peut-être pas aussi grave qu'on le pense, tenta de les rassurer le médecin. Il doit y avoir…un ou deux litres, à tout casser… Et peut-être que ce sang ne provient pas de Castle…je vais faire des analyses. Par contre, il faudrait retrouver la victime rapidement pour qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang…

"_S'il n'est pas déjà mort…_" pensa Kate en se mordant cruellement la lèvre. Elle fit signe à Lanie qu'elle avait compris et suivit la trainée de sang qui partait du milieu de la pièce. Elle menait à une porte qui donnait sur un escalier, probablement la sortie de secours dont lui avait parlé le concierge tout à l'heure. Elle pensa que les sorties de secours portaient décidément bien leur nom. Elle dévala les marches à toute vitesse, prenant garde à ne pas glisser dans le sang encore frais.

Tant qu'elle était dans l'action, elle ne pensait pas trop à Castle. Au fait que, peut-être, c'était vraiment fini maintenant…

Une dernière trace sanguinolente sur la porte de sortie. Mais dehors, rien. Une petite goute rougeâtre sur le bitume du trottoir, et puis plus rien. Kate sentit son cœur se serrer et sa vue se brouiller.

- Castle !

L'écho de son cri mourut et demeura sans réponse.

- Castle…

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, en pleurs. Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-il ? Quand pourrait-elle de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras ? Pourrait-elle seulement le refaire un jour ?

- Beckett…

Elle sentit la main d'Esposito sur son épaule et sa chaleur rassurante. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la rassure. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui rende son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Il est pas long-long ce chapitre, hein ! Je vous explique. A la base du début (ah-ah), le chapitre 4 devait comporter plein d'éléments, dont au moins le double (le triple ?) de ce que j'ai finalement laissé, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Donc il aurait été trois fois plus long, <em>et donc <em>j'aurais probablement mis trois fois plus longtemps à poster. Et j'ai trouvé que ça faisait une fin de chapitre marrante aussi =P

(Je vais recevoir plein de lettres de menaces ? Mes pauvres vous avez rien vu ! J'rigole j'rigole j'rigole ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Donc…On en est au chapitre…

Rohh c'est trop la honte -_-'

NAN C'EST BON JE L'AI ! Chapitre 5. Je gère. Maintenant.

Bon, juste…j'ai remarqué que y'a de moins en moins de gens qui suivent…

Alors si vous aimez pas dîtes-le moi, que j'écrive pas pour les papayes.

Note de moi-même à moi-même pour moi-même : si quelqu'un **n'est pas là**, il ne **peut pas lire ça **et** dire qu'il n'a pas lu**. Blondasse va.

Yo, je continue mon monologue pal-pi-tant :

Au premier chapitre j'ai eu 11 reviews. J'étais contente. C'était la glace au chocolat. On fait le calcul - vous êtes nul en maths ? ben comme ça vous verrez pas mes erreurs- : on a 11 reviews x 4 chapitres (ben ouais je vais pas compter celui-là, le but n'étant quand même pas que je me tape une déprime jusqu'au 14x04 mit Undertitele auf Französich - Avec sous-titres en Français) ça fait_** à peu près **_44. Est-il réellement nécessaire d'expliquer le problème ?

Non. -ouf-

À la place, on va faire une étude poussée du comportement humain face à un truc louche qui s'appelle ''review''. D'abord je précise que c'est un synonyme de ''commentaire'' en Anglais (mais nooooon, c'est pas ''commentaire'' qui est en Anglais, c'est ''review''). Petite pensée aux Pas-Anglais.

On va faire le pour et le contre :

**CONTRE : **

La flemme. Fléau premier. Ceux qui trouve ça trooooop long de se connecter. Bref. Je rappelle l'utilité du ''Remember me for 3 days'' qui sert justement à ne pas devoir se connecter à chaque fois qu'on atterris sur ce site.

…Quoi ? Tu peux pas parce-que t'y vas depuis ton ordi au boulot ? Hem. Premio tu ferais mieux de bosser. Deuzio, et c'est encore pire, ça veut dire que quelqu'un pourrait se connecter sur ton compte, et donc qu'il y a _d'autres gens censés travailler qui ne le font pas_. Où va le monde… De mon temps… Je rigole, j'étais pas née.

Après, il y a ceux pour qui la connexion internet rame, et ça c'est excusable parce-que c'est trop la galère. Vraiment. Bref.

**POUR :**

Pour qu'un lecteur qui vient de se taper tout un texte à lire laisse une petite trace de son passage, il faut soit faire pleurer, soit faire rire. On peut aussi choquer, mais ça…je passe.

Vas-y, va susciter une émotion chez quelqu'un au cœur de glaaaace (pas la glace qu'on mange, hein, sinon ça casse tout le côté dramatique)… Bonne chance. Ou plutôt non, toute la malchance du monde, parce-qu'après si t'y arrive c'est moi qui passe pour une conne. (Mais non, t'inquiète pas, c'est absolument pas le cas.)

Sinon, il faut énerver. Faire un truc qui énerve. Pour énerver. (J'en ai marre de ce mot maintenant…)

Donc, pour énerver (non mais c'est pas vrai !), y'a plusieurs pistes.

La fin cruelle ou la coupure sadique…

On laisse tomber, j'y arrive pas.

Modifier de façon radicale et sans prévenir le comportement de certains personnages, sans liens logiques…

Pigé, prochain chapitre Kate se rase les cheveux et se greffe une crête verte en céramique. Elle ne met plus que du maquillage gris-caca-boue et des fringues qui ne mériteraient même pas de porter ce nom tellement elles sont ultra-pas-sexy.

…Bof, je suis sûre que je vais encore être la première à me barrer.

Ensuite, il y a les fautes d'orthographes qui abîment les yeux et les ''mal dit'' qui grillent les neurones.

Oh ça c'est le plan. Sinkente fotte a shak frazes pourre ènnereuvé lai lèkteure. On é partie pourre in chappittreu bourer deu vote. Sauf pour ceux qui ont un problème avec leur connexion internet. Sérieusement, on se rend pas compte à quel point c'est chiant.

Eeeeeet…Chapitre !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah non en fait. Je tenais à faire un petit quelque chose avant. Une minute de silence pour ceux dont la connexion internet rame, ou plante régulièrement, ou rame entre deux plantages.

Après vous téléphonez et ils vous disent ''Vous avez essayé notre sîte interneeeeet ?''

Mais espèce de décolorée de la matière grise, si je n'ai **pas** internet, je fais comment pour **aller** sur internet ?

Je suis mauvaise langue, en vrai, ils assurent.

Moi j'aime bien mon moteur de recherche internet :

''Safari ne peut pas ouvrir cette page web.'' ''C'est con, parce-que Safari va quand même me l'ouvrir !''

Une dernière pensée pour les mal-aimés par leur connexion inter- Quoi ? Je la ferme ?

Trente secondes et je largue le chapitre, promis. (Chapitre 5, ah ah, j'assure =D)

MERCI à Kam'Suu , Sunday03 et Madoka ayu. Il est un peu pour vous ce chapitre…

MERCI à…nan, elle, je la remercierai à la fin xD

MERCI à Lilou004 et SheSaysFaith pour leurs messages.

MERCI à ceux qui ont prit la peine (et perdu leur temps !) à tout lire jusqu'ici…Vous auriez pas dû !

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett réfléchissait intensément, et une petite ride, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, était apparue sur son font. Ce qui c'était passé pendant les dernières heures lui semblait trop flou et trop complexe, même pour une flic comme elle. Parce-qu'à la base, elle était quand même juste humaine. Elle se rappelait de tout ce sang, et du fait qu'on n'ait pas trouvé de corps. Richard Castle était de nouveau porté disparu, après ne l'avoir plus été l'étendue d'une nuit.<p>

Lanie lui avait dit que le sang appartenait en effet à Castle, mais que la perte de sang pouvait ne pas être grave s'il avait réussit à stopper l'hémorragie.

Des équipes de policiers et de chiens lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne aux alentours du gratte-ciel.

Ryan et Esposito lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste qui expliquerait pourquoi les traces de sang s'interrompaient brusquement.

Montgomery lui avait dit qu'il était avec elle sur ce coup, et que même s'ils étaient tous impliqués, il voulait garder l'affaire.

Alexis et Martha lui avaient dit qu'elles avaient besoin d'elle.

En bref, beaucoup de gens lui avaient parlé. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas écouté. Traumatisée par la vision de l'appartement en sang. Et Rick qu'elle avait l'impression de voir à chaque coin de rue…Le son de sa voix qu'elle entendait alors qu'il n'était pas là… Elle avait tant envie qu'il soit auprès d'elle, qu'il lui envoie un sous-entendu troublant et se moque gentiment…Qu'il la fasse rire…

- Kate, ça va ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Lanie…

Elle réprima un sanglot.

- Lanie, je me perds…

- Alors va sur GoogleMap et retrouve ton chemin.

- Je n'ai plus de réseau sans lui, Lanie…

La légiste lui lança un regard désolé et ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par la sonnerie de son cellulaire.

- Je te laisse ma chérie, souffla-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. Allô ? Javier… Non, non elle ne va pas bien du tout…

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Beckett et s'éloigna d'elle pour retourner à la morgue.

De nouveau laissée seule avec elle-même, le jeune lieutenant se massa les tempes pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. _''Ce n'est pas grave s'il a réussit à stopper l'hémorragie''_, _''Il faut le retrouver''_… Ok. Elle se tourna vers Ryan.

- Qu'ont donné les hôpitaux ?

Il eut un petit air gêné.

- Les hôpitaux ?

- Oui, les hôpitaux, répéta la jeune femme dont le voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. Ne me dis pas que personne n'a contacté les hôpitaux !

- Eh bien…commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire après s'être éclaircit la voix.

Kate le fusilla d'un regard qui semblait dire ''bande d'incapables'' et se tourna vers son téléphone. Elle leva une main au dessus de son épaule.

- La liste.

Ryan soupira mais déposa une feuille de papier dans la main ouverte du lieutenant.

Elle le remercia d'un grognement et composa le premier numéro, s'arrêtant au dernier chiffre. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver la veille, en train d'appeler comme elle pouvait chacun des concierge travaillant dans les immeubles où Castle avait un logement. Elle dû fermer les yeux pour supporter la force de l'attraction terrestre. Hésitante, elle se rassit sur la chaise qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quittée, faisant fi du regard inquiet de Ryan. Une vague de douleur psychique la submergea et elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans les accoudoirs. Faire face. Toujours.

Elle se leva en tremblant et fit quelques pas dans l'allée, vascillante.

Elle ne pouvait plus.

- Ryan, chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille maintenant froissée, tu peux t'occuper de ça avec Espo' ?

Kate n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était levé et approché d'elle, peut-être dans le but de la rattraper si elle faisait un malaise. Elle eut un sourire amer en pensant que Castle aurait hurlé à l'exclusivité.

Il acquiesça et ne la lâcha pas du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ascenseur.

- Je ne sais pas pour lequel des deux je m'inquiète le plus…

- Bah, répliqua Esposito dans une maigre tentative d'humour, tu vois Castle s'incliner face au destin avant de lui avoir passé la bague au doigt ?

- À Beckett ? demanda Kevin pour tuer le silence plombant qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Oui. À moins qu'il n'ait vraiment envie de se marier avec le destin…

* * *

><p>Lanie Parish se retourna et bénit le ciel de lui avoir donné un cœur solide.<p>

- Mon Dieu, Kate !

- J'ai frappé, l'informa celle-ci.

Lanie retira ses gants et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Lanie qui s'interrompait dans son travail pour elle ? Oh oh. Bien sûr, elle était sa meilleure amie, mais…

- Tu as des éléments neufs ?

- Euh, oui. La quantité de sang retrouvé dans l'appartement est en faite assez importante, environ deux litres… Le chiffre exact t'intéresse ?

Kate secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ça a dû l'affaiblir mais si l'hémorragie a été stoppée ce n'est pas si grave. C'est un grand gaillard, il...Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, soupira la légiste.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de te mordre la lèvre.

- Je fais ça quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je sais.

- Plein de choses ne vont pas.

- Je sais.

- J'aimerais qu'il revienne.

- Je sais.

- Il…Il est vivant, Lanie ?

La jeune femme soupira en lui prenant la main.

- Tout dépend de là où il est. S'il est à l'hôpital, il est peut-être en bon état.

- Et sinon ?

- Eh bien s'il n'est pas à l'hôpital c'est un peu plus compliqué , répondit doucement le docteur Parish.

- Il n'y est pas, souffla Kate.

- Tu les a déjà contactés ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Espo' et Ryan sont en train de le faire.

- Alors comment peux tu dire que…

- Une intuition, la coupa le détective. Une intuition toute bête qui me dit que la vie n'a pas encore assez joué avec moi.

- Kate…

- Si…si on ne le retrouve pas…

Lanie la serra contre elle et sentit une larme venir humidifier son cou. La légiste laissa son regard surplomber la salle. Sa salle. Son lieu de travail. Elle ne supporterait pas devoir un jour se pencher sur le cadavre de l'écrivain. Elle passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. La situation était des plus déplaisantes, mais elle avait en plus l'extrême sensation qu'elle ne savait pas tout dans cette histoire. Le lieutenant Beckett dans ses bras parce-que l'écrivain qu'elle ne supportait pas avait disparu en était la preuve. Bien sûr, maintenant ils étaient amis, mais…

Elle se décala légèrement.

- Kate ?

- Hm ?

- Il n'y aurait pas…tu sais…des choses dont je ne serais pas au courant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- Eh bien… Ne le prends pas mal, surtout, mais depuis quelques jours je trouve que ton attitude a… changé…

''D'où tu sors ça ? souffla intérieurement la jeune flic. Je viens juste d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami et accessoirement l'homme de ma vie est en réalité mon frère ! Il n'y a pas de quoi sauter de joie. D'autant plus qu'après, il s'est exilé, j'ai mis je ne sais combien d'heures paniquantes à le retrouver, je me suis faite agresser devant sa porte parce-que Monsieur avait la flemme de répondre. Après je lui dit ''je t'aime'' et il me vire de chez lui. Étant donné que je suis exceptionnellement bornée j'y retourne le lendemain après n'avoir rien dormi, et comme j'ai une chance incroyable je suis obligée d'appeler et de presque menacer le pauvre gardien de l'immeuble pour qu'il m'ouvre la porte, ce qu'il fait au bout d'une demie heure. Ah oui, et après je me suis évanouie dans ses bras. Du gardien, pas de Rick. Nan, ça va nickel.''

Son cœur se libéra un peu de l'emprise de la peur à l'issue de ce petit monologue ironique. Mais pas très longtemps. Lorsqu'elle ressenti l'étau qui lui brûlait les entrailles, elle eut l'impression qu'il était encore plus imposant qu'avant.

- Tout va très bien, mentit-elle en espérant avoir l'air assurée.

- Menteuse.

Raté.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista Lanie. Crois-moi, ça te fera un bien fou.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que Lanie saurait quoi lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à dormir, cette nuit.

Peut-être que ça ne changerait rien du tout.

Éloignant tant bien que mal cette pensée de son esprit, Kate ouvrit timidement la bouche.

- Je…Tu te rappelle d'il y a trois jours, quand je suis allée dîner chez Castle ?

Le sourire éblouissant du docteur lui fit un peu peur.

- J'en était sûre ! s'exclama la légiste. Vous sortez ensemble !

Si seulement. Si seulement elle avait raison. Si seulement c'était possible. Si seulement, pour une fois, la vie soit un peu gentille avec elle. Si seulement.

- Euh…Non, Lanie. Il a tenu à inviter mon père, et il s'est avéré que lui et Martha se connaissent…d'avant.

- D'avant quoi ?

- D'avant nous.

Beckett fit fi de la grimace de son amie qui ne comprenait pas tout et interrompit son histoire. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment lui dire ? Elle réalisa alors que ce n'était pas la réaction de la jeune femme qui l'effrayait le plus, mais sa propre réaction à elle si elle venait à revivre par les mots ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Cette découverte qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais faire. Cette découverte qui avait bousillé sa vie et lui avait enlevé Rick. Rick…Où était-il ? Elle balaya sans même y faire attention tellement cela s'était incrusté dans sa routine la larme qui vacillait au bord de ses cils. Je tombe, je tombe pas ? Tu disparais. Kate venait juste de renoncer à continuer de vivre avec sa poker face. Elle voulait qu'on la voit forte, mais quand ce n'était pas le cas et qu'une larme franchissait le barrage de ses paupières fermées elle savait que cette larme venait du cœur et se contentait de s'essuyer la joue.

- Tu peux tout me dire, répéta doucement Lanie.

- Ils…ont parlé.

- Jim et Martha ?

- Oui.

Derrière ses paupières closes elle pouvait presque voir la douceur sur le visage de Lanie.

- Castle est mon demi-frère, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Le docteur Parrish accusa le choc sans ciller et franchit la faible distance qui les séparait pour la prendre doucement dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Kate la remerciait silencieusement d'être là alors que, comme pour contredire ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit sur le latino, un air grave peint sur le visage.

- Je…Les hôpitaux n'ont rien donné. Aucun patient correspondant au critères de Castle n'a été aperçu. Je me suis même permit de rappeler le New York Downtown Hospital parce-que tous les autres m'ont dit que c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chances d'avoir été admit. Ils ont vérifié une deuxième fois, mais il n'y a rien. Je…suis désolé, Beckett. On continue les recherches…

Gelée, Kate baissa les yeux. Non. La vie n'avait pas l'intention d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharnait sur elle ? Son instinct de flic reprit le dessus un court moment. Où est-ce qu'il fallait chercher maintenant ? Partout. Partout où il pouvait y'avoir quelqu'un. Partout.

Esposito s'écarta pour laisser passer la mère de l'écrivain, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Elle voulait vous voir, expliqua-t-il simplement. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour… le retrouver.

Lanie fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulé depuis l'attaque que l'écrivain avait subit. D'après les éléments trouvés sur place, il y avait de multiples blessures à l'arme blanche dont une ou deux plus profondes que les autres ou mal placées. Au niveau de la cuisse peut-être. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital et les traces de sang laissaient supposer qu'on l'avait enlevé de la scène de crime en voiture. Ou dans un grand sac poubelle, mais elle préférait laisser cette hypothèse de côté pour le moment. Il devait être dans un état de grande faiblesse après la perte de sang, et si l'hémorragie n'avait pas cessé… Martha brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes. Immobile, elle s'adressa au docteur Parrish.

- Vous êtes sûre que…

- Je suis sûre que c'est son sang, et je suis aussi sûre qu'il en a perdu trop pour…

Le cœur de la légiste se serra devant l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle lança un regard désolé à Martha.

- … pour être en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Kate déglutit.

- Il y a quand même une chance pour que…

- Une petite.

Le cœur de la policière se remit à battre et l'espoir renaquit doucement.

- J'ai dit une petite, rappela Lanie en grimaçant.

- Très petite ? demanda Martha dans un faible filet de voix.

La légiste plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Encore…plus petite que ça.

* * *

><p>Kate leva lentement les yeux. New York Downtown Hospital. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle avait marché au hasard des rues, sans accorder d'importance à ce qui l'entourait. Montgomery lui avait ordonner de rentrer chez elle se calmer après la troisième crise qu'elle avait faite et elle l'avait durement envoyé baladé quand il avait insisté pour la raccompagner. Il avait cédé. Elle était partie à pieds. Et maintenant elle se trouvait là. Peut-être qu'ils avaient mal vérifié. peut-être que Castle était ici. Peut-être. Submergée par des questions et des sensations indémêlables, les yeux brûlants et la gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes et dans un équilibre qui lui semblait instable, elle s'avança devant les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrirent silencieusement. La boule enfla dans son ventre quand elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Le hall d'entré de l'hôpital lui apparaissait comme étrangement calme. L'animation n'était pourtant pas ce qui manquait, entre l'infirmière essoufflée qui briefait rapidement un médecin, un air affolé peint sur le visage, les sirènes des ambulances qui prenaient à peine le temps de se garer sur le parking des urgences, ceux qui attendaient qu'on les prenne en charge, les familles qui venaient rendre visite à un des leurs… C'était un capharnaüm déstabilisant. Mais Kate se sentait perdue. Seule.<p>

Incertaine, elle prit place au bout de la queue qui menait au bureaux d'accueil.

Tout ce qui était ici semblait désinfecté, même l'air avait l'air d'avoir été aseptisé. L'oxygène lui brûlait les bronches, et subitement elle se sentit mal, luttant pour garder la tête droite. L'épuisement et le harassement qui enflaient en elle lui donnèrent le tournis. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir d'ici. Franchir la porte et pouvoir enfin respirer. Elle le vit soudainement, à quelques mètres d'elle. Affaiblit, en piteux état, mais vivant. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main, et elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle vit Castle froncer les sourcil lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle chancelait. Elle le vit se précipiter vers elle.

Un choc brutal lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fermé. Comme une claque. Elle grimaça en sentant les répercussion du coup résonner dans l'os de sa mâchoire.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une infirmière s'accroupir à sa hauteur… Une minute. S'accroupir ? Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle était allongée par terre. Kate se redressa péniblement.

- Doucement, souffla la jeune femme qui accompagna son mouvement en la soutenant. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

La jeune policière, qui s'apprêtait à poser la même question, ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller après avoir fait un rêve qui s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de s'en rappeler.

- Castle, balbutia-t-elle, il était là et…

- Qui est Castle ? demanda doucement un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'était rapproché. Docteur Johnson. Il lui sembla qu'elle le connaissait. L'homme dû faire le même raisonnement.

- Vous n'êtes pas la petite amie du Docteur Davidson ?

- Je…

- C'est un de mes confrères, on s'est vus à cette soirée de…Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

- Non, l'arrêta Kate alors qu'il cherchait dans son répertoire le numéro de Josh. Ça va aller. Merci.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je pense qu'il préférerait être tenu au courant…En tant que médecin, vous savez…

- C'est gentil, mais…J'ai des choses à…clarifier avec lui, et je doute que ce soit le moment d'en parler.

Elle se releva et, gênée, pris conscience de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

- Je vais bien, c'est bon.

- Vous avez juste eu un petit malaise, l'éclaira l'infirmière. Ça arrive, et puis vous aviez l'air un peu perdue quand vous êtes arrivée…

- Castle, lâcha Kate qui avait arrêté d'écouter au mot "malaise" et n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de son rêve.

- Qui est-ce ? répéta le Docteur Johnson.

- Un ami, répondit Beckett sans qu'elle sache si c'était les bon mots pour le désigner. On l'a retrouvé ce matin dans une marre de sang, il est…il est…

Elle se força à inspirer.

- …_peut-être_ mort.

- Personne n'a été capable de dire "Cet homme est mort" ou "Ce gugus-là est en vie"? s'étonna le médecin.

- En fait on…n'a retrouvé que la marre de sang, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un à pu déterminer l'heure où il a été versé ?

- Le sang ?

- Oui, pas votre ami.

Kate fut heureuse de sentir un sourire se peindre sur ses propres lèvres, mais il se fana rapidement.

- Ce matin très tôt…vers 2h00 du matin d'après la légiste.

- Et cela fait seize heures qu'il se vide de son sang sans donner de nouvelles ?

- Seize heures ? s'inquiéta la jeune flic.

Johnson lui montra l'horloge accrochée au mur.

- Il est 18h passées.

- Lanie a dit qu'il pouvait peut-être être en vie…

- Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles ? insista Johnson.

-…Non…

- Alors…vous savez, mon but n'est pas de vous blesser mais…J'ignore s'il est encore nécessaire d'avoir de l'espoir.

- DOCTEUR JOHNSOOOON !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une jeune interne qui, l'air terrorisée, se précipitait sur lui.

- Calmez-vous, Beth…

- Docteur Johnson, le Docteur Grover est tombé dans les pommes au milieu de l'opération de la petite qui a la tumeur, elle est entrain d'avoir un problème cardiaque…

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas bippé ? demanda le médecin en se précipitant dans le couloir.

- Il y a eu un problème technique et…

Kate les regarda s'éloigner. Seule. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule. Les gens s'étaient dispersés, ceux qui patientaient étaient retournés feuilleter des magasines et la file s'était reformée devant les bureaux. Elle reprit péniblement sa place.

- Bonjour !

- Euh…bonjour…

Beckett examina la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, derrière le comptoir. Sa voix légèrement trop aigüe qui trahissait un stress énorme, ses doigts refermés sur le bord d'un dossier qu'elle serait tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches et son sourire forcé lui rappelèrent son premier job d'été où elle était soumise au regard perçant de son chef durant toute la journée.

Kate ne savait plus pourquoi elle était venue. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir.

- Je…suis à la recherche d'un homme qui aurait été admit ici dans la journée…Inspecteur Beckett, NYPD, précisa-t-elle en sortant son badge.

- Oh…

Celle qui lui faisait face lui parut soudain bien déconcertée.

- Nous vous avons déjà appelé plusieurs fois, mais c'est un cas très urgent.

- D'a-ccord, articula-t-elle. Vous avez une description physique et une de son état?

- Euh…En insuffisance sanguine.

- Rien que ça !

- Ça vous pose un problème ? s'irrita sèchement Kate.

Elle se rendit compte un peu tard que sa réaction était démesurée.

- Excusez-moi, je…je suis un peu stressée en ce moment…

- J'ai vu, souffla la jeune femme avec une grimace qui ne dura qu'en fraction de seconde.

- Bref, il... Il s'appelle Richard Castle. Assez grand, cheveux bruns, yeux…

- Sauf votre respect, l'interrompit la jeune femme, c'est inutile de continuer… Aucun individu dans cet état a été admit, ni aujourd'hui, ni cette semaine.

- Réessayez, la supplia Kate.

- J'ai vérifié deux fois…

- S'il vous plaît...

Elle soupira mais recommença la démarche avant de conclure :

- Je suis désolée.

- Personne ? s'enquit Kate.

- Personne.

Elle ne bougea pas. C'était comme si le sol s'ouvrait une deuxième fois sous ses pieds. Comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Non.

- Madame…

- Non !

- S'il vous plaît, il y a des gens qui attendent…

Kate ne répondit pas, refoulant péniblement ses larmes.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant, promit la jeune femme sur un ton qui voulait dire ''Au revoir, mais surtout ne prenez pas ces mots pour ce qu'ils veulent dire pris tout seuls, parce-que je n'ai _aucune _envie de vous revoir…''

Elle sortit de l'hôpital en titubant, et quand son portable sonna, elle décrocha sans regarder l'ID appelant.

- Kate ? C'est Martha.

- Il n'est pas au Downtown Hospital.

- Vous…êtes sûre ?

- Je pense que là, oui je peux être sûre.

- Il est mort.

- Matha…

- À quoi ça sert de continuer à se voiler la face, Kate ? Ça ne le fera pas ressusciter..

- Pour ressusciter, il faut être... On n'a aucune preuve !

- Je t'en prie, soupira l'ancienne actrice. Le sang qu'on a retrouvé dans so…

Beckett raccrocha. Comment Martha pouvait-elle faire preuve d'autant de défaitisme alors qu'il s'agissait de son propre enfant ? Mais ce qui avait le plus blessé Kate était qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Si l'espoir fait vivre, alors il peut aussi tuer. Elle ferma les yeux et s'effondra sur un banc. Elle reçu un message de la mère de Castle immédiatement après.

«_Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi pour la reconnaissance du corps une fois que tu seras persuadée de sa vie ?_»

Retournant ces mots dans tous les sens dans sa tête, la jeune policière se leva et se remit à marcher. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle l'indifférait. Que ce soit le couple qui s'embrassait passionnément sur le trottoir, et à la vue duquel elle se raidit, ou le 4X4 noir qui roulait à contre-sens, une nuée de policiers à moto à sa suite. L'univers aurait pû exploser, elle n'en aurait été que plus heureuse. Ou du moins plus soulagée. Ne plus voir ce que ses yeux voyait. Ne plus avoir accès aux pensées que son esprit mélangeait. Ne plus sentir son cœur d'où chaque battement la faisait souffrir. Mourir. Parce-que c'était plus facile que de vivre.

- Kate ? Kate !

La jeune femme tourna enfin la tête.

- Alexis ?

L'adolescente avait le visage dévasté par les larmes.

- Grand-mère m'a dit que…

- Je suis désolée, la coupa-t-elle, je…suis pressée.

- Où vas-tu ?

Kate ne répondit pas.

- Au théâtre, lâcha-t-elle finalement bien plus tard en changeant de trottoir.

* * *

><p>Elle resta dans la salle longtemps après que la représentation soit terminée, noyée dans un tourbillon de détresse et de solitude. Ce fut un employé qui la trouva.<p>

- Madame ?

Elle ne réagit pas mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Madame ? Le spectacle est terminé, il faut sortir maintenant…

Kate papillonna des paupières et tua la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Ravalant sa peine, elle se leva et suivit dans un état second l'homme qui avait insisté pour la raccompagner, sans doute effrayé à l'idée de la voir s'écrouler à quelques mètres de la sortie. La jeune femme remercia faiblement son chevalier servant et s'éloigna en titubant, à peine maintenue en équilibre par la perspective de se briser le crâne sur le carrelage immaculé. Elle était en état d'ivresse sans avoir ingéré une seule goutte d'alcool. Elle était ivre de son malheur. Beckett essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à ruisseler sur son visage et respira profondément avant de s'affaler sur un banc.

Si dans les petits jeux qu'elle avait autrefois avec l'écrivain elle avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout… Si elle avait accepté ses avances lors de leur première rencontre… Si elle n'avait pas été persuadée que jouer la fille intouchable était la chose à faire… C'était pourtant probablement l'attitude à adopter en présence d'un coureur de jupon, mais pas avec Rick Castle. Du moins pas tout le long. Lui, il avait su se perfectionner à mesure qu'il saisissait son petit manège. Mais elle était partie trop loin dans ce personnage dont elle avait fait ressortir plus vivement que d'habitude les traits de la représentante de police de New York. Elle avait écouté ses phrases à double sens en se mordant la lèvre, elle l'avait regardé partir avec d'autres femmes en se mordant les joues, et puis dans le loft chaleureux de l'écrivain, quelques jours auparavant, elle s'était vue le perdre, et avait senti cette perte lui mordre le cœur.

Elle avait ressenti chacun des signaux que l'âme amoureuse envoie, mais elle n'avait pas _voulu_ les déchiffrer à temps. Est-ce que si elle lui avait avoué être prête à mourir pour lui s'il était prêt à mourir pour elle cela aurait changé le cours du destin ? Ou bien la séparation n'aurait-elle été que plus douloureuse ?

Elle énuméra mentalement les barrières qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux. Sa célébrité, à lui, et le fait d'être la-flic-qui-a-perdu-sa-maman-et-ne-veut-l'aide-de-rien-ni-personne-et-surtout-pas-s'attacher-à-un-écrivain-encombrant, pour elle. Successivement ses conquêtes à lui et ses conquêtes à elle. Josh. Gina. Le fait d'être frères et sœurs. Le fait qu'il est disparu. Le fait…

Elle repensa à tout le sang retrouvé, aux dires de Lanie, de Martha et du Docteur Johson..

Le fait qu'il soit mort.

Jamais un amour impossible n'avait aussi bien porté son nom.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient et la lune éclairait à sa manière la vile.

Kate avait arrêté de pleurer mais ses yeux, et surtout son cœur lui faisaient mal. Une main rassurante vint se poser sur son épaule. Dans un sursaut d'espoir idiot, la jeune flic se tourna vers celui qui n'était autre que le mec du théâtre.

- Vous allez bien ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire autodérisoire.

- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle. J'ai perdu un…ami.

Il lui fit un sourire compréhensif et lui toucha le bras dans un espoir de mince consolation.

- Perdu…dans quel sens ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

- Dans tous les sens possibles… Il n'est plus mon ami, il est sûrement mort, et je ne sais pas où il est.

- Merde.

Il raffermit sa pression, semblant à la fois impressionné et…

- Je ne veux pas de pitié, prévint-elle.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il, subitement rayonnant. Mais j'insiste pour vous offrir ma compassion.

Kate acquiesça d'un sourire et se rendit brusquement compte que pendant ce bref échange son cœur avait été plus léger.

- Je m'appelle Sven.

Eh bien, si parler avec Sven lui permettait d'oublier… Il sembla deviner ses pensées et lui tendit le bras avec galanterie.

- Alors, ma petite dame, où est-ce-que nous allons ?

Kate prit son bras et se leva sans réfléchir.

* * *

><p>«Oh, Rick, si tu savais comme je t'aime !»<p>

«Tu m'as trahi ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse encore te croire ?»

«Rick…»

Kate soupira et éteignit la télévision. Décidément, tout s'acharnait à lui rappeler Richard. Même le personnage principal de cette série stupide s'appelait comme ça !

Alors qu'elle recommençait, comme à chaque moment de la journée où son esprit n'était plus occupé, à s'enfoncer dans une masse compacte de pensées sombres, trois coups frappés à la porte lui firent relever la tête avec espoir. Le cour palpitant, elle baissa la poignée.

- Papa ?

- Kate…

Jim la serra dans ses bras. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement et dévisagea sa fille attentivement. Il posa sa main sur son bras et le lui pressa.

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Katie ?

La jeune femme plongea son regard vide dans le sien.

- Non.

- Si tu savais comme ça me fais mal, ma chérie…

- Ce qui est arrivé à Richard n'est pas de ta faute papa, sourit faiblement sa fille.

Sourire forcé, mais sourire quand même.

- Je sais. Je ne parle pas de ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te vois, dans cet état lamentable dans lequel j'était plongé après la mort de Johanna. Alors que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux…Ma belle, j'avais promis de te protéger. Mais je ne peux pas le faire contre ce qui s'est passé avec ton écrivain…

- Tu…

Kate chercha ses mots.

- Tu avais promis de me protéger ? Mais à qui ?

Jim baissa la tête en souriant.

- Tu n'étais même pas née. Johanna devait en être à son sixième ou septième mois. Et elle m'a posé la même question que celle que je t'ai posée tout à l'heure. Est-ce que j'étais heureux ? Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Oui, bien sûr, j'étais heureux. Et terrifié. Surtout terrifié, je crois.

Il étouffa un petit rire et contempla sa fille.

- Tu lui ressemble tellement…Et moi j'avais tellement peur ! Peur de bientôt être responsable de quelqu'un…Un minuscule bébé que la moindre négligence pouvait détruire. Ta mère m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Que je sois heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle m'assurait que le reste viendrait naturellement. Et moi j'ai promis de prendre soin de toi… Tu sais, Kate, on ne peut pas s'occuper d'un bébé si on est malheureux.

La détective s'étouffa.

- Papa, je n'ai pas l'intention de…

Il la rassura d'un regard.

- Je sais bien. Mais si ça marche pour la vie d'un bébé, ça doit bien marcher pour la tienne, non ?

Elle recula d'un pas, s'affala dans un fauteuil et essuya les larmes qui naissaient au bord de se yeux.

- Papa…Celui qui a enlevé la vie à Castle à bousillé la mienne. Elle était déjà bien entaillée par la perte de Maman, mais maintenant…Je ne peux plus vivre, je ne peux pas être heureuse. Je…pense au nombre de jours qu'il me reste à me lever de bonne humeur en pensant au café qu'il va m'apporter jusqu'à ce que la vérité me revienne en pleine figure. Au nombre d'heure où je vais encore devoir faire semblant d'être vivante.

Elle se moucha et capta le regard inquiet de son père. Elle comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait, pour avoir lui-même été confronté à cette solution.

- Je ne vais pas me suicider, le rassura-t-elle. Je sais que ça ferait beaucoup de mal à ceux qui m'aiment. Je vais attendre que mon heure soit venue, que ce soit naturellement ou avec l'influence d'un meurtrier. Mais les jours, les années qui me restent à vivre, elles seront bien pire que…

Jim la fit taire en la serrant dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle ne parle plus de l'enfer qu'elle allait vivre. L'enfer en moins intéressant. Le rien, en fin de compte. Et il songea que lui avait réagit de la même façon à la mort de sa femme. Kate devait vraiment aimer Richard, il en avait encore une fois la preuve, même s'il le savait déjà.

- Je suis désolé trésor. Peut-être que si avec Martha on n'avait rien dit…Vous vous seriez mariés, vous auriez eu des enfants…

- Papa, protesta la jeune femme, c'est de l'inceste…

- Tu sais quoi ? répliqua Jim. Je m'en fous. On s'en fout. C'est peut-être moche, c'est peut-être illégal, mais vous auriez été heureux, tu aurais été heureuse ! C'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, Kate ! Ton bonheur !

Elle pleura doucement. Oui, la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Castle aurait été merveilleuse. Juste sublime. Se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés, les entendre , lui et son humour, dans n'importe quelle situation…Ses larmes redoublèrent. Son père voulait son bonheur ? Alors qu'il lui rende Richard ! Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne le pouvait. Si elle avait été encore debout, elle se serait probablement effondrée par terre. Tout lui faisait mal. Tout.

* * *

><p>Je ne dirai pas un mot. Je ne me remets toujours pas du coup de la connexion internet qui rame…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les cocos !  
>Ahhh, une revenante. Mais non, juste moi.<p>

Alors, le point positif, c'est que niveau review, les cocos, vous progressez à mort (non, je ne parle pas de Castle… niark)… Toutes mes sincères félicitations (et mes remerciements par la même occasion :p), par contre maintenant il faut continuer sur la même lancée, hein !

(Paranthèse: Grey's Anatomy c'est trooooop bien, comme ils lui ont retiré les poumons à l'autre psychopathe… o_O -passionnée devant son écran au moment où tout le monde fait ''beurk'' xD-)

(Paranthèse 2 (Paranthèse dans la parenthèse : c'est nul, on va leur donner des noms à nos parenthèses… Elle, elle s'appelle Grudule) je disais donc, Paranthèse Grudule : Castle aussi c'est trop bien, hein, mais je me souviens déjà plus du dernier épisode… attendez, ça va me revenir… ça va me revenir… ça me revient pas… -après une demie heure de réflexion acharnée pour se rappeler quelque chose que j'ai regardé dimanche (et on est mardi)- mais si, c'est le coup avec la CIA. … Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? Nnnn si, c'est bon, les frères Grimm. Oh, j'ai trop aimé -probablement sur le moment, étant donné que je m'en souvient plus *sourire innocent*- Les cocos (woui c'est votre nouveau nom, ouaiii, on donne des noms à tout le monde, aux parenthèses, aux lecteurs, ouaiiiiii ! - Allô l'hôpital psychiatrique ? On a un cas un peu aggravé…) moi et ma mémoire de poisson rouge (4 secondes), on vous dit merde (mais noooon… c'est une façon de parler… -Ça va pas d'insulter les gens ? -Maiiis…) -là, c'est la fin de la Paranthèse Grudule, mais ça me faisait flipper de mettre deux demi-paranthèses de suite, comme ça : ''))'' )

Merci à :

Tomy-chan22  
>bisounours1998<br>Ella Sander Castke-Fey  
>Kam'Suu<br>Prunelle  
>alfrank<br>Madoka ayu  
>EGEDAN<br>Lyloudm  
>Alice<br>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31

qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, je vous z'aiiime !

* * *

><p>Kate soupira et joua distraitement avec la télécommande. Elle avait finit par convaincre son père qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste, que de toute manière elle devait aller travailler, et qu'elle finirait bien par s'en sortir. Rien n'était plus faux que la dernière partie de sa phrase. Mais Jim était parti, alors qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Elle avait déjà pu se rendre compte lors de la mort de sa mère que l'être humain ne peut pas pleurer éternellement, qu'au bout d'un moment les larmes laissaient la place à un sentiment de vide absolu, laissant les glandes lacrymales se recharger. Jusqu'à la prochaines crise.<p>

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la tirant péniblement de ses pensées sombres, la jeune femme eu un premier mouvement vers son téléphone portable avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas de là que le bruit provenait. Derrière la porte, plus beau que jamais, Sven, la bouche en cœur.

- Coucou, je te réveille ?

Beckett sentit la brûlure de son âme s'apaiser légèrement lorsqu'il l'enlaça brièvement.

- Non. Pourquoi ? On dirait que je sors de mon lit ?

Il lui sourit.

- À vrai dire, tu as meilleure mine qu'hier.

- Sûrement parce-que j'ai dormit cette nuit. Enfin… pendant la partie de la nuit que tu m'a laissée.

Le rire du jeune homme éclaira son visage. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, passant successivement de auditeur à orateur. Sven savait l'écouter et lui dire les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, et les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, à errer dans les rues animées de New York, l'avaient vraiment soulagée.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une boucle d'oreille.

- Je venais te rapporter ça… Tu ne m'a pas donné ton adresse, mais j'ai cherché dans les pages blanches*, et j'ai demandé au portier de ton immeuble si c'était bien une adorable policière brune qui habitait ici…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Il m'a fait le sourire le plus niais de toute l'histoire...

Kate éclata de rire. Sven avait vraiment une capacité incroyable à lui faire penser à autre chose. À dévier son esprit et à la faire respirer, chose qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée inconsciente dans les bras du concierge de Castle. Castle… Son visage se referma brusquement. Le jeune homme du percevoir le changement car il lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule, attendant patiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Je dois…aller au commissariat…

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Travailler.

Elle songea qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à persuader Montgomery qu'elle pouvait revenir. Beaucoup, beaucoup de mal. Elle n'étais même pas certaine que les larmes en viendraient à bout.

- Mais j'ai le temps de boire un café, se reprit-elle, épuisée par avance du combat qu'elle allait devoir mener et vaincue par le regard déçu qu'elle avait perçu chez Sven.

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire fatigué et il s'installa sur un tabouret jouxtant le comptoir pendant que Kate mettait en marche la machine à expresso.

- Et ce travail… consiste en quoi ? risqua le jeune homme lorsqu'elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Chercher des liens, des pistes… Tout ce qui peux aider, des témoignages, des preuves… remplir mon tableau.

- Il compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le tableau ? demanda Beckett en déviant le regard.

- Castle.

- C'est mon coéquipier… mon frère.

- Et l'homme de ta vie.

- Je…

- La façon dont tu en parle t'a trahie.

- Elle ne peux pas me trahir si je ne le cache pas.

Il sourit d'un sourire que Kate ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, et il préféra changer de sujet.

- Et des pistes, vous en avez beaucoup pour l'instant ?

La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux, semblant se concentrer sur son café.

- Pas vraiment…

Sven se contenta de la regarder, et elle reprit presque à contre-cœur :

- Je leur ai dit ce que je t'ai dit. On a obtenu un mandat pour fouiller chez lui, mais de toute façon Martha… sa mère, elle nous a laissé faire ce qu'on avait à faire avant qu'on ait l'autorisation.

Elle_ les_ a laissé faire, songea-t-elle amèrement en pensant au psy avec lequel Montgomery avait insisté pour qu'elle ait une discussion. Pas le même que celui qui s'occupait de ses soucis post-traumatiques dus au sniper qui lui avait gentiment tiré dessus. Pourquoi ? Roy trouvait cela logique, Kate avait renoncé à comprendre. Entraînée par ses séances quotidienne, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de mal à convaincre le psychologue de signer l'attestation de santé mentale Indispensable du point de vue du Capitaine. Suspecte depuis celui de Kate. Mais lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermée sur le jeune homme, Ryan et Esposito étaient déjà au loft et Montgomery lui avait assuré qu'elle serait plus utile en analysant les vidéos de surveillance. Dont la plus proche de l'immeuble se trouvait à son opposé. _(ndla : àl'opposé de l'immeuble, hein, pas de Kate !)_

- C'est… intéressant.

Beckett dévisagea son ami.

- Et surtout déprimant. On a rien… Personne n'a rien entendu, personne n'a rien vu…

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Ou elle, on ne sait pas si...

Elle fut interrompit par la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Qu'elle retrouva derrière un vase contenant des hortensias.

Lanie.

- J'en ai pour une minute, assura-t-elle à Sven qui lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

- Lanie ?

_- Kate, ça va ?_

- Super.

_- On reviendra la-dessus plus tard si tu veux bien. On a découvert des petites merveilleuses sur la scène de… dans le salon de Castle._

- Sérieusement ? s'alarma Kate, subitement à l'écoute.

Elle tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. Mieux valait ne pas faire un infarctus là au milieu.

_- Oui_, continua la légiste, _des empreintes digitales. Parfaites en plus… Viens vite._

- Elle correspondent à quelqu'un ?

_- Tout à fait, un certain Jeff Burckley._

- Connais pas.

_- On a même sa photo. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéress…_

Kate avait déjà raccroché et regardait Sven, les yeux brillants.

- Je dois aller travailler.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, demain. Dépêches-toi.

- Donc c'est bien tout de suite que tu dois y aller ?

Beckett n'y accorda pas d'attention.

- Je reviens dans une minute, assura-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- J'ai pas fini mon café ! protesta l'homme.

Pas de réponse.

- Tu m'emmènes ? cria-t-il.

- Non.

Elle était déjà de retour.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon lieu de travail, c'est un commissariat, tu n'es pas flic.

- Castle non plus ne l'était pas !

Il s'administra une énorme gifle mentale. D'abord parce-qu'il avait abordé le sujet qui fait pleurer, ensuite parce-qu'il avait employé l'imparfait. L'interpelée s'était figée.

- Richard, ce n'est pas… pareil. Il s'est imposé.

- Moi aussi je peux m'imposer, souffla-t-il doucement en priant pour ne pas aller trop loin.

- Tu joues au poker avec le maire toutes les semaines ?

- Bah… Pas trop…

Il soupira :

- C'est bon, je m'incline. Tu me raconteras ?

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dis. Je ne suis pas sensée parler des enquêtes en cours.

Il la suivit sur le palier et la regarda fermer sa porte à clé. Il s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'ascenseur et grimaça en regardant la jeune policière.

- Donc on se quitte comme ça ? Moins humain, tu meures.

L'ascenseur émit un tintement et Kate sortit en lui effleurant l'épaule avec un sourire.

- Tu as mon numéro…

Dès qu'elle quitta l'aura rassurante de Sven, Kate eut l'impression que l'air avait repris une forme solide. Paralysée du cœur. C'était ce qu'elle était maintenant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, et ses palpitations lui semblaient dérisoires. Elle avait beau refuser d'éteindre le peu d'espoir qui subsistait en elle, la jeune femme se sentait faiblir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration d'air poussiéreux qui lui blessa le larynx et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

Après un bref calcul, elle réalisa que cela faisait près de vingt-quatre heures que Castle avait été, ou plutôt n'avait pas été, retrouvé. Vingt quatre heures. Mille quatre cent quarante minutes. Quatre-vingt mille six cent secondes.

Vingt-quatre heures à se vider de son sang… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle refusa une priorité et une smart grise émit un grincement inquiétant en l'évitant de justesse. Elle n'y prêta même pas attention, avala les cinq cents mètres qui la séparait maintenant du commissariat et se précipita hors de sa voiture… se retenant à la portière le temps de retrouver l'équilibre. La jeune policière tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration saccadée avant de poser un pied hésitant sur le sol dur.

Ryan lui sauta pratiquement dessus à la minute où elle sortait de l'ascenseur.

- Ça va ?

- Non.

Kevin, qui s'était préparé à insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue cette évidence, ne su plus quoi dire. Il fut sauvé par la jeune femme elle-même, qui entreprit de lui exposer un tout nouveau raisonnement.

- On ne sait pas où il est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Et il est blessé…

- Très blessé, précisa prudemment Esposito.

- … mais Lanie a dit que s'il stoppait l'hémorragie, il était sauvé.

Elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça, songea péniblement le latino.

- Euh… Si je peux me permettre, hasarda son collègue, toujours d'après elle il était un peu… trop blessé pour avoir la… force de se soigner tout seul…

Kate agita son index sous son nez :

- Je sais !

- Ah…

- Quelqu'un l'a aidé !

Ryan tapota distraitement dans le dos d'Esposito qui s'étouffait et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh… oui… Ça peut… être une idée…

- Qui ? parvint à lâcher Javier.

- Je ne sais pas… quelqu'un qui s'y connait en médecine. Une infirmière… Une infirmière à la retraite !

- N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait appelé les urgences, ma chérie, intervint la légiste en faisant sursauter Kate.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Les yeux de la policière étaient remplis de larmes.

- Peut-être que Richard était suivi…

- Raison de plus pour appeler quelqu'un, soupira Lanie en répondant d'un léger signe de tête ''Je t'expliquerai plus tard'' à Esposito qui avait relevé la tête à ''Richard''.

Kate se mordilla anxieusement la lève, consciente que sa meilleure amie avait raison, consciente que cela causerait sa perte.

- Je peux respecter ton espoir, lui annonça doucement le docteur Parish en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, mais pas si ça te détruit.

- Ça ne me… commença Beckett, mais elle s'interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase, consciente qu'elle était inutile et surtout fausse.

- Les empreintes ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement en lançant un regard étincelant à sa meilleure amie.

- Ah oui.

La légiste lui fit signe de s'approcher de l'ordinateur de Ryan.

- C'est lui, annonça Kevin.

Lui. Lui qui avait tué Castle. Un homme qui, d'après le point de vue_ objectif_ de la jeune femme meurtrie, ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle se prépara moralement à affronter l'image d'un petit garçon qui était devenu assassin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et retint un hoquet de surprise.

- C'est… C'est…

- Vous le connaissez ? s'inquiéta Esposito.

- Non… Oui… Je… C'est le mec qui m'agressée…

Lanie la regarda attentivement.

- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ?

- Certaine.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda Ryan.

- Il m'a demandé de l'argent, m'a menacée de mon arme… qu'il m'a rendue après d'ailleurs.

- Rien de plus ?

Kate contempla la légiste et soupira.

- Je te jure que tu n'as pas à flipper pour moi. Je ne vais pas bien, mais je me débrouille. Et j'irai encore mieux quand cette pourritre moisira derrière les barreaux, termina-t-elle la mâchoire crispée.

- Ce mec a pris le risque de se pointer en plein jour à deux pas de la scène de crime ? s'étonna Kevin.

- Repérage, diagnostiqua Javier.

- Ou erreur de débutant, répliqua Kate.

- Débutant, ça non, la contredit-il. Il est fiché pour multiples vols et d'autres délits mineurs. Il n'a jamais tué, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bête pour…

- Pour ? l'encouragea Lanie.

- Pour venir à visage découvert menacer un flic sur le palier d'une future scène de cr… d'attaque.

- La blonde ! s'écria brusquement Kate.

- La blonde ? répéta le docteur Parish.

- Oui, tu sais, une femme avec les cheveux blonds.

- J'avais saisit, répliqua la légiste. Mais de qui tu parles exactement ?

- La femme qui m'a indiqué l'appartement de Castle…

- Pourquoi on est pas au courant ? se plaignit un des deux policiers.

- J'ai dû oublier avec tout ce qui s'est… passé. Elle était plutôt gentille et avait un gosse de même pas deux ans dans les bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle habitait l'immeuble, peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà vu ?

- Peut-être, concéda Kevin. Tu as son nom ?

- Non, admit la jeune femme. Je vais passer en revue la liste des résidents de l'immeuble. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais l'interroger dans la matinée. Mais d'abord…

Elle se pencha sur l'écran.

- Allons arrêter cette ordure, grogna-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Commissariat, deux heures plus tard<em>

- Tu es… sûre de vouloir le faire ?

Kate fusilla Lanie du regard.

- Où est le problème ? lui demanda sèchement la jeune femme.

La légiste grimaça.

- Tu… ne pense pas que le… côté personnel de cette histoire pourrait…

- Ça va bien se passer, les interrompit Esposito.

- Ouais, relax, renchérit Ryan.

La policière se massa les tempes en soupirant.

- Non, Lanie a raison, articula-t-elle péniblement. Je vais perdre mon sang froid, ça va dégénérer.

- Et c'est peut-être ce qui nous fera gagner, Beckett, intervint Montgomery en surgissant de nulle part. Avec ce genre de racaille, c'est ce qui peut marcher. Et vous vous êtes déjà occupée d'assassins, j'ai confiance en vous.

- Il n'a jamais tué.

Le visage de Ryan se décomposa devant le regard noir du capitaine.

- Oui, enfin… Jamais avant la… situation actuelle, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

- Bien, parce-que si quelqu'un est persuadé de son innocence, qu'il nous expose sa théorie avant l'interrogatoire. Parfait, ajouta-t-il devant le silence de ses hommes. Beckett, c'est à vous.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et attendit que son supérieur et ses collègues passent dans la pièce voisine avant d'abaisser la poignée, pour la première fois mal à l'aise d'être soumise aux regards de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Jeff Burckley, fit-elle semblant de lire en refermant la porte.

- C'est moi.

L'homme ne semblait absolument pas stressé. Tout comme il ne l'avait pas été quand la police avait débarqué dans son salon. L'animosité qu'avait la jeune femme à son égard monta d'un cran.

- On vous a lu vos droits ?

- Oui.

- Et… vous avez choisi d'ignorer votre avocat.

- Tout à fait.

Kate tira la chaise à l'opposé du suspect pour s'assoir.

- Alors... commença-t-elle.

- Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu d'avocat ?

- Vous avez vos raisons, et ici c'est moi qui pose les question, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Parce-que je n'en ai pas besoin.

- De mes questions ? Vous voulez aller directement à la case prison ? On n'est pas au Monopoly, vous ne vous en sortirez pas en lançant des dés.

- Je parlais de mon avocat. Euh… Qu'est-ce que les dés ont à voir la-dedans ?

- Les jeux, le hasard… Ici, ce sont les faits qui comptent.

- Ah.

Il sembla encore plus détendu, même si un peu perplexe :

- J'ai cru que vous vouliez faire allusion à mes dettes.

- Des dettes ?

La jeune femme prit garde à ne pas trop montrer son intérêt. Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

- J'aime jouer. Et pas qu'au Monopoly. Chacun ses hobbys, j'ai des dettes, et alors ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Eh bien justement, si.

Kate sortit la photo de Castle.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Je sais ! s'écria brusquement Jeff en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur Beckett.

- Vous savez ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- Où on s'est déjà vus. Vous me disiez bien quelque chose, mais impossible de retrouver quand, quoi et où. Bien que notre rencontre ait été mémorable.

Son index vint s'écraser sur le nez de Richard :

- Vous vouliez le voir !

- Quelle mémoire, ironisa la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil. Moi je m'en souvient parfaitement. Vous m'avez agressée et menacée, ce qui signifie que vous êtes dans de beaux draps, d'où mon étonnement à votre rejet d'avocat.

- Ah.

Burckley réfléchit quelque secondes et se rassit sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là ? Pour vous avoir… parlé ?

- Je n'appellerais pas ça une ''discussion''. Et vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Bien que si cet interrogatoire ne donne rien, je ferai probablement ressortir ce petit évènement. Je repose donc ma question : connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Pas personnellement.

- Très bien. Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous étiez sur son palier avant-hier soir ?

- Euh…

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes :

- Je… passais dans le coin.

- Vous habitez à l'autre bout du Queens.

- Ah.

Il parut un peu pâle sous les néons de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Ah oui, maintenant que vous le dites, j'habite là-bas. Mais je passais _quand même_ dans le coin. Est-ce qu'il existe une loi m'interdisant l'accès à Manhattan ?

Kate soupira.

- Cela n'explique toujours pas votre présence devant l'appartement de Richard Castle.

Devant son silence, la jeune femme continua :

- D'accord, vous admettez donc être responsable de la lutte entre vous et Castle ?

- Pas du tout ! J'étais là-bas, on s'est… croisés, je suis reparti.

- ''On'' ? releva la policière. C'est à dire ?

- Ben… vous et moi.

- Mais pas Mr. Castle ?

- Absolument pas.

- Sauf que… Kate sortit un document où deux empreintes digitales étaient comparées. Sauf que nous avons trouvé vos empreintes digitales sur notre scène de crime.

Jeff s'étouffa.

- _Pardon ?_

- Vous y étiez, Jeff. Ça…

Elle posa le doigt sur l'image.

- … c'est le genre de preuve qui ne ment pas.

- Pardon ?

Kate se contenta de le regarder.

- Foutaises ! Moi ? Tuer un pauvre innocent ? Jamais !

- Apparemment, cela ne vous avait pas dérangé de pousser une pauvre sexagénaire innocente dans des escaliers pour cambrioler une banque…

- Qui était complètement fauchée…

- Qui ça ? La dame ou la banque ?

- Les deux !

Il fulminait.

- Ecoutez, tout ça c'est du passé… La vieille n'avait rien eu, en plus. Je me suis assagit, la prison c'est pas un endroit de rêve…

- Pourtant vous semblez avoir bien envie d'y retourner.

- Tout ça, c'est une coïncidence.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis jamais allé chez cet idiot.

- Idiot ?

- Pour moi, ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire qu'écrire des livres sont des idiots, se justifia-t-il avec un rire crispé. Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça…

Kate se tendit.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien dit, vous n'avez rien entendu.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et détourna le regard, signe que la conversation était terminée. Beckett secoua la tête et sortit. Elle fut accueillie par ses collègues, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Kate indécise.

- De toute manière on le garde en détention, on a assez de preuves pour l'arrêter, et même le condamner. Il faudrait juste…

Esposito se mordit la lèvre.

- Retrouver Castle. Vivant ou mort, continua doucement Montgomery. Histoire de savoir de quoi on accuse Jeff Burckley… en plus d'agression sur représentant de la loi.

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête, et des larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

- Kate, murmura Lanie, qui semblait être restée pendant l'interrogatoire, si tu as besoin de parler…

Beckett la remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'inquiéta la légiste.

- Parler à ma meilleure amie.

Le docteur Parrish sourit et la suivit dans la cabine.

* * *

><p><em>Morgue<em>

- Kate… Kate, arrête !

La jeune femme leva des yeux innocents vers Lanie.

- Kate, je t'en supplie, arrête de tourner en rond !

Beckett eu un soupir agacé et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Elle écarta les bras.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'anti-écrivains ?

Lanie vint s'asseoir sur la table d'autopsie juste en face d'elle.

- Peut-être qu'ils forment une sorte de… club, un groupe, enfin tu sais, un truc comme ça, et…

- Une secte, la coupa Kate.

- Ma chérie, je te serais reconnaissante de me laisser au moins finir ma phrase.

Elle marqua une pause avant de répéter, presque à contre-cœur :

- Une secte, si tu veux. Et peut-être qu'ils se fixent des objectifs un peu loufoques, s'approcher de l'immeuble d'un écrivain, aller camper devant sa porte, pénétrer dans son salon…

- Et ça a mal finit, conclut Kate, Jeff Burckley s'est laissé emporté et il a… tapé Rick.

- Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, protesta le docteur. Mais c'est à peu près ce que j'allais dire.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux femmes considérèrent cette hypothèse, que chacune trouvait en secret un peu bancale.

- Ça ne se tient pas, finit par soupirer Beckett. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait agressée ?

- L'adrénaline.

- Et il serait revenu plus tard pour tuer Castle ?

La policière n'avait même pas réfléchi à ces mots. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours essayé d'adoucir ce que chacun craignait, par des mots dérivés. Finalement, elle avait peut-être réussi à se décoller du côté personnel de l'affaire. Peut-être. La légiste, consciente de tout ça, embraya :

- Il te menaçait et Castle est apparu. Ça l'a effrayé, il est parti. Mais en même temps cela a suscité chez lui un autre sentiment, et ce sentiment l'a obligé à revenir.

Beckett secoua la tête.

- C'est… étrange.

- Tu es persuadée que c'est lui ? demanda doucement Lanie.

- Qui, Jeff ?

- Oui.

- Non, mais si ce n'est pas lui… ce n'est personne…

- Mais si. Et tu vas trouver, j'en suis sûre.

- Merci.

La jeune femme renfila, avant de fondre en larme dans les bras du médecin.

- Eh, ma belle, calme-toi d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Allez, sèche tes larmes et lâche un peu ta lèvre, tu vas finir par sai…

Kate poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'écarta de Lanie. Une tache foncée vint s'écraser sur la table, suivie de quelques autres.

- ...gner.

- Aïe, grommela-t-elle. Lanie, ce n'est pas bizarre de saigner autant ?

- Ce serait bizarre si c'était dû à un cassement d'ongle, rétorqua la légiste.

Elle la prit doucement par le bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis lui tendit un morceau de coton imbibé d'eau.

- Merci, souffla Kate en se tamponnant la lèvre inférieure avec. Tu n'aurais pas un pansement ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te coller un pansement sur la bouche ?

- Mmm t'as raison. Désolée. Réflexe d'enfant.

- Je te pardonne, répondit Lanie en riant.

- Tu n'as pas à me pardonner, je suis une meilleure amie parfaite.

- Tellement parfaite que quand tu as embrassé le raconteur de contes de fées…

- C'était sous couverture, protesta Beckett.

- … je ne l'ai su qu'une semaine après, termina le docteur Parish imperturbablement.

- Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, et j'avais raison puisqu'il s'est avéré…

Kate visa la poubelle avec le coton et eu un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle atteint son but.

-… qu'il est mon frère.

- Toi, tu passe des rires aux pleurs, s'étonna Lanie. Tu as l'air de plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle, en fin de compte.

- Absolument pas, s'exclama Kate en s'étirant. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur la blondasse.

- Elle passe de la gentille madame avec un enfant dans les bras à ''la blondasse''. La pauvre.

- C'est pas contre elle, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Oh, et tu penses que le sang va partir ? s'inquiéta le lieutenant avec un léger signe du menton en direction de la table tachée.

- Aucun soucis, chérie, c'est une table d'autopsie. Elle en a vu d'autres. Des pires, précisa la légiste en se saisissant de plusieurs mouchoirs. Non non non, reprit-elle alors que Kate tendait une main pour les prendre, je m'en occupe, file !

Avec un sourire, la policière quitta la morgue et remonta à son bureau.

* * *

><p>La suite (qui sera nettement mieux que ce chapitre qui, avouons-le, est moyen) après la pub ! Ok, les pubs ont tendance à s'éterniser avec moi, mais...euh... c'est la faute de ma connexion à Internet qui rame !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 7, je sais que la pub a duré longtemps, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée, avec entre autre le DNB blanc (c'est pour se la jouer snob xD ), et entre nous ça s'est mieux passé que la dernière fois, c'est fou comme c'est plus facile quand sa calculette tombe pas en panne !

Petite précision pour ce chapitre, Kate et Josh sont toujours ensemble (vive l'amour !) et s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences sur les dates je suis la première à être larguée donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

Attention, c'est la suite direct (ou presque) du chapitre précédent.

* * *

><p>Kate se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et, après avoir fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts, attrapa son portable. Elle releva lentement les yeux sous le regard déstabilisé de Ryan.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, se hâta de répondre Kevin en reportant son attention sur le dossier qu'il était entrain de compléter.

- J'insiste, répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Il grimaça et posa son stylo.

- Rien, c'est juste que… vous avez l'air…

- J'ai l'air ?

- … heureuse, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

- Ah.

Beckett s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise :

- Et est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

- Si si.

- Me voilà soulagée.

- Ouais, grimaça le policier en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. C'est juste que... il y a une demie heure à peine, vous étiez en larmes sur mon épaule. _Presque_ sur mon épaule. C'est flippant.

La jeune femme bailla et composa le numéro de téléphone de celui qui était maintenant son concierge préféré.

- Fatiguée ? ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer son coéquipier.

- Je ne dors pas vraiment en ce moment, répliqua-t-elle.

Ryan lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

- Je suis une femme inquiète, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

- Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible compte tenu de la situation, assura Montgomery en arrivant près d'eux. Du nouveau ?

- Pas grand chose, chef, soupira Kevin.

- J'appelle le concierge, annonça Kate.

- Il va sûrement être ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles, assura Roy.

- J'en suis certain, railla Ryan avec un sourire goguenard.

Pour toute réponse, il eu la désagréable impression de se faire fusiller par les deux paires d'yeux de ses supérieurs.

- Génial, lâcha-t-il pour lui-même avant de se lever

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit Beckett en le voyant appeler l'ascenseur.

- Voir Lanie.

- Espo y est déjà.

- Et ça m'étonnerai qu'ils soient entrain de travailler, alors je vais faire mon rabat-joie.

- Si ça t'amuse…

- Ça _m'éclate_.

- Beckett.

La jeune femme lâcha les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient du regard et se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Concentrez-vous sur notre affaire, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas à nous de retrouver Castle.

- Oui monsieur, souffla-t-elle.

Il posa sur elle un regard grave et tourna les talons. Kate haussa les épaules et retourna à son concierge. En soupirant, elle valida le numéro. Il décrocha au bout de la troisième tonalité.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, lieutenant Beckett, police de new…

Une tonalité la coupa et elle se redressa, perplexe.

- Il ne m'a quand même pas raccroché au nez ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Il m'a raccroché au nez, grogna-t-elle avant de réitérer son appel.

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Matthias ? Il me semble que nous avons été… coupés.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

- Kate Beckett. On s'est rencontrés il y a…

- Je me rappelle de vous, répliqua-t-il. Vous me portez la poisse. Ça n'a pas coupé, j'ai raccroché.

- … Ah. Ben ça, c'est dit.

- Je me protège.

- Et je respecte ça, Monsieur Matthias, commença Kate sans trop savoir de quoi il parlait, mais…

- Appelez-moi John.

- John ?

- John. Entre nous, c'est mieux que ''Kate''.

La policière s'étouffa.

- John, continua-elle en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. Est-ce que vous auriez la liste des locataires de votre immeuble ?

- Ce n'est pas mon immeuble.

- Euh…

- Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

- On est sauvés, murmura Kate.

- Je vous ai entendue.

- Vous en avez une ? s'impatienta la jeune flic.

- De liste ?

- Oui.

- Oui.

Beckett plissa les yeux et hésita quelques instants :

- Vous répétez ce que je dis, ou oui, vous avez une liste ?

- Vous répétez ce que… je rigole. Oui, j'ai une liste.

- On va enfin pouvoir avancer, optimisa-t-elle. Elle est accompagnée de photos ?

- La liste ?

Kate posa un instant le combiné et se massa la tempes en essayant de ne pas retourner son pistolet sur elle-même.

- Monsieur Matthias. Je vous serai extrêmement reconnaissante si vous vouliez bien m'envoyer cette liste.

- Pas de problème ma pou… hem.

Kate lui donna une adresse électronique à laquelle envoyer le document et raccrocha après avoir compris qu'il était parfaitement incapable de lui dire si oui ou non, il y avait une femme blonde qui habitait ''dans le coin''. Elle reçut tout d'abord un fichier vierge, puis une succession de noms qui n'étaient raccordés à ce qui semblait être les numéros de téléphone par aucune mise en page, et enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle s'était attendue à récupérer du premier coup.

- Dieu m'a entendu, lança-t-elle à Ryan qui revenait - sans Esposito.

- Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Disons que ça progresse. On est passés de ''rien'' à ''rien et demi''.

- Mes respects.

Kate imprima le document et puis se figea, fronçant le front.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Kevin.

- Je crois qu'en faite elle ne va me servir à rien, cette liste. Il faut aller sur place et rencontrer les gens.

Priant le ciel pour ne pas devenir complètement folle avant la fin de la journée elle soupira, froissa la feuille et la lança dans la corbeille devant le regard désolé de son collègue.

- Je viens avec vous, dit-il. Pour vous soutenir.

- C'est gentil. Eh merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle nous aurait été utile cette liste en fin de compte. Pour savoir à qui on parle.

Ils se retournèrent dans un parfait ensemble pour contempler la corbeille à papier dans laquelle Karpowski venait de renverser la moitié de son café.

- Oups, lâcha-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules à moitié désolé.

- On demandera au concierge, s'exclama Ryan.

- Seulement si c'est toi qui lui parle, rétorqua Kate. Il est du genre à avoir une fusée de retard. Au fait, où en est Esposito ?

Kevin rougit fortement :

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller maintenant.

- Une minute, les interrompit Karpowski, vous êtes à la recherche d'une blonde ?

- Euh… oui, acquiesça Kate, pourquoi ?

- Il me semble qu'il y en avait une hier, qui attendait dans sa voiture devant le commissariat… Environ trente ans, un siège auto et un gamin dedans derrière elle. Elle est resté assez longtemps, donc au bout d'un moment je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

- Qu'elle attendait quelqu'un. Visionnez les vidéos de surveillance, vous pourrez probablement récupérer la plaque.

- C'est ce qu'on va faire, répliqua Ryan d'un ton neutre, et Kate retint un sourire.

* * *

><p>- On l'a ! ON L'A !<p>

Kate sursauta et sa tasse de café se brisa sur le carrelage.

- Beckett ! On l'a !

- Ryan…

- C'est qui le meilleur flic du monde ?

- Ryan ! le coupa-t-elle vivement.

Il tourna vers elle un regard déçu.

- Je suis à côté de toi, soupira la jeune femme.

Kevin retrouva son énergie et recopia consciencieusement le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation sur son carnet de notes.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? On l'a enfin.

- Oui, et on a mis à peine trois minutes pour l'avoir, alors calme-toi. C'est pas comme si ça faisait deux jours qu'on essayait de la déchiffrer.

- C'est elle la femme blonde ?

Il déplaça le zoom sur le visage de la conductrice.

- Oui.

Il lança une impression et elle se leva pour aller chercher la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante.

- Eh, Ryan ? l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà plongé dans ses recherches.

- Oui ?

- Tu es un très bon flic.

Le policier leva la tête, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Vous avez vu ça ? On n'a même pas eu besoin du service des pros en informatique du commissariat !

Avec un sourire, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Allons voir ce que fait notre cher ami Esposito…

Celui-ci sortit de la cabine au moment où elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton, manquant d'envoyer sa supérieure au tapis.

- Doucement, souffla-t-elle. Tu as du nouveau ?

- Lanie n'a rien trouvé d'exceptionnel. Elle n'a rien trouvé tout court, ajouta-t-il en voyant que ses collègues attendaient la suite.

Kate se rassit à son bureau, la tête dans les mains, puis se releva pour se planter devant son tableau blanc.

- Je récapitule. Il a été attaqué vers 2 heures hier matin. Il a perdu trop de sang pour être encore en vie…

Elle reprit sa respiration après avoir prononcé sa dernière phrase en apnée.

- Mais on n'est pas sûr-sûr qu'il soit mort. Il est sorti ou a été sorti par la porte de derrière, et n'était sous l'emprise d'aucune drogue, continua Esposito

- La douleur peut avoir le même effet qu'une drogue, l'addiction en moins, répliqua la jeune femme.

- D'accord, admit Ryan, mais là on parle d'une drogue plus… concrète.

- Et ce n'est pas prouvé qu'il ressentait encore la douleur à ce moment-là, enchaîna Javier pour éviter le ''La douleur, c'est très concret'' de Kate.

Ils se dévisagèrent, se sentant brusquement seuls au monde. Montgomery apparut brusquement, les faisant sursauter.

- Vous avez du neuf ?

- Non monsieur, soupira Beckett.

Roy hocha la tête avec un semblant de résignation.

- Et qu'a donné l'entrevue avec son petit ami ?

Les trois policiers s'étouffèrent.

- Je… doute que l'on parle de la même chose, fit remarquer Kevin. À moins que nous… ignorions certaines choses sur…

- C'est votre boulot de tout savoir, répliqua le chef. Comment allez-vous pouvoir annoncer à ses parents que nous avons coincé le tueur de leur fille si nous ne savons pas qui c'est ?

Beckett sentit un lien se créer parmi ses neurones.

- Ah ! Vous parlez de Cameron Grimmer !

Roy eut un air faussement surpris.

- De qui d'autre pourrais-je parler ?

- De Castle, grommela courageusement Ryan.

- Richard Castle, homme caucasien de 42 ans, enlevé hier matin d'une de ses résidences secondaires à East Village, dans un état critique. Richard Castle, dont nous n'avons pas l'affaire, si je ne m'abuse…

Kate baissa les yeux sur le stylo sur lequel elle s'acharnait depuis que Montgomery avait prononcé le nom de son partenaire. Une partie en plastique non identifiable se brisa et la mine gicla dans la poubelle.

- Je t'en achèterai un autre, assura-t-elle d'une voix morne à Ryan qui contemplait le reste de son ancien bien, résigné.

- Beckett, vous avez écouté ce que je viens de dire ? s'énerva le capitaine.

- Oui monsieur. Priorité sur l'affaire Grimmer.

- _Exclusivité_ sur l'affaire Grimmer, précisa-t-il.

Il leur asséna un regard lourd de sens et s'éloigna. Roy compta jusqu'à trois et se retourna.

- Des gens s'occupent de le retrouver. Des équipes mieux formés que nous, avec plus d'expérience, et qui se débrouillent très bien. On ne peut que leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues en enquêtant de notre côté au lieu de chercher à résoudre notre meurtre, mentit-il, parfaitement conscient que la ténacité de Kate pouvait apporter de précieuses informations, et conscient qu'elle le savait.

- Monsieur ? appela la jeune femme. S'il est mort, c'est à nous de retrouver son assassin.

- Il n'est pas mort tant qu'on ne retrouve pas son corps. Occupez-vous de Cameron, Beckett. Ne négligez aucun détail.

Et elle su qu'il parlait autant de la gamine de seize ans, retrouvée égorgée dans une déchetterie, que de Richard Castle.

La jeune flic regarda son supérieur s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Kevin, le cadavre du stylo toujours à la main.

- Je peux l'achever ?

Il ferma les yeux en une prière silencieuse et retourna à ses recherches sans prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

><p>- Beckett ? Beckett, ne m'obligez pas à entrer, ce sont les toilettes pour femmes…<p>

Appuyée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Kate respira profondément.

- Tu… tu as dis qu'il n'y avait rien sur elle ?

- Sortez, et je répèterais ce que j'ai dis si besoin est…

La jeune policière fit coulisser le verrou et sorti de la cabine, fuyant le regard de Ryan qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte et se lava les mains.

- Il… n'y a rien sur la blonde ?

- Sa plaque n'est pas enregistrée. Elle m'a tout l'air d'être fausse. Je vais envoyer sa photo à tous les postes des alentours, et… Beckett, ça va ?

- Non.

- Vous savez, il me semble que vous avez un certain médecin dans vos connaissances qui se ferait une joie de…

- J'irai pas là-bas.

- Bon.

Kevin sortit son téléphone portable et l'agita sous le nez de sa collègue :

- Mais lui peut venir…

- Comment est-ce que tu as eu le numéro de Josh ?

- Sais pas, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste fait une petite crise de… Je sais pas trop de quoi, de stress ou de tristesse mélangés…

- Avec une pointe d'hystérie, ajouta Ryan en commençant à composer le numéro de motocycle-boy.

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir… Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Et moi je t'assure que tu es toute pâle, que tu viens de nous faire une crise assez flippante, et que la moitié du commissariat était sur le point d'appeler _les flics_. Si tu meurs brusquement, ça sera de ma faute et je m'en prendrai pour cinq ans pour ''non assistance à personne sur le point de trépasser'' . (**Paranthèse Grudule** Hors Sujet : Aux Etats-Unis, ne pas porter assistance à personne en péril n'est pas condamnable, mais en France c'est 5 ans derrière les barreaux.)

Kate étouffa un sourire et essaya de ne pas le frapper alors qu'il validait le numéro.

* * *

><p>- Tu vas très bien.<p>

Beckett fusilla Josh du regard.

- Je suis entrain de mourir.

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris.

- Kate, je viens de t'ausculter, tu vas très bien.

Elle grimaça et réajusta le col de sa chemise.

- Je suis ta patiente, tu es sensé approuver ce que je dis.

- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il en rangeant son stéthoscope. Tu es parfaitement en vie, et, je l'espère pour toi, loin de la mort.

- On va tous mourir un jour.

Le docteur Davidson soupira.

- Je sais, merci.

- A partir du moment où l'on naît, on est entrain de mourir.

Josh fronça le front et s'approcha de sa petite amie, assise sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tu devrais peut-être changer de psy, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? La nouveauté, c'est bon pour l'esprit. Ça te permettra peut-être de… de sortir tout ça.

- Josh, je suis très sérieuse.

- Je t'assure que ces pensées morbides ne te vont pas du tout, dit-il.

- Je t'ai mentis, lâcha subitement Kate en changeant brusquement de sujet. Je n'avais pas l'intention de construire quelque chose de durable avec toi. J'étais meurtrie et seule, et j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Un silence mortel s'ensuivit. Mortifiée et ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle lui révèle cela à ce moment précis, elle garda les yeux baissés un moment.

- Ça m'inquiète que tu décide de me dire ça maintenant…souffla Josh, rompant le silence.

Elle se redressa brusquement, perplexe.

- Tu savais ?

- J'ai mentis aussi. Quand je me suis dis que j'étais celui qu'il te fallait. Je me suis mentis à moi-même.

- Ah.

Ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. D'abord elle perdait l'homme de sa vie parce-qu'il était son frère, ensuite elle perdait ce frère et maintenant elle était sur le point de rompre avec son petit ami - qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui apparemment ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais quand même. La gorge sèche et lutant pour relâcher sa mâchoire crispée, elle s'éclaircit la voix :

- Tu penses qu'on peut rester amis ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

- Je comprends. Mais… on peut quand même faire semblant encore aujourd'hui ?

Il hésita un instant. Quelques secondes, pas plus.

-…Oui.

Josh soupira et laissa son regard épouser la silhouette de son ex-petite amie.

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi cette fixation sur la mort ?

- Je suis amoureuse de Castle.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mort, mais c'est un petit veinard. Tu le lui a dit ?

- On est frère et sœur.

- Merde. Euh… Tu sais quoi, vas lui parler.

- Pardon ?

- Ben… En général c'est la solution miracle de filles. Parler….

- Pour dire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, mais les filles aiment bien parler.

- Je crois avoir compris. Josh, c'est mon frère et je l'aime d'un amour différent de celui que je suis maintenant sensée lui donner.

- Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais tu trouveras bien un sujet de conversation. Vous vous ouvrirez vos cœurs, et après vous… Ah non, je préfère ne pas y penser…

- Il s'est fait massacrer.

Le docteur Davidson marqua une maigre pause.

- Il est…

- On ne sait pas.

- Re-merde. Tu sais quoi, tu vas trouver ça mesquin, cruel, blessant, pathétique, et tu trouveras probablement encore plein d'adjectifs pour le qualifier, mais puisque lorsque tu franchira cette porte ce sera fini, eh bien voilà : apparemment il arrive un tas de trucs horrible aux personnes qui forment ta famille, ma maigre consolation sera donc de ne pas en faire partie.

Kate hoqueta.

- Josh, tu es un monstre !

- Je t'avais prévenue.

- Tire-toi d'ici.

- Euh…

Josh jeta un regard dérisoire au lieu où il se trouvait, repensant au ''Celui qui se rince l'oeil de l'autre côté de la vitre, je le descends'' qu'avait suspicieusement asséné Kate à ses collègues avant d'entrer à reculons dans la salle d'interrogatoire, entraînée par Josh qui la tirait par le bras. Celui-ci n'était pas certain que l'ordre ait été respecté, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde du faite que sa petite-amie - son ex-petite amie - mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il esquissa un pas vers la porte et se retourna vers elle, contemplant une dernière fois ses traits parfaits.

- Au revoir, Kate.

- Au revoir, Josh.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi la rupture de Kate et Josh fait plaisir à tout le monde o_O ;) Vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Castle est pas là pour reprendre le flambeau...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, je ne suis pas malade, même si 2 chapitres dans le même mois, venant de ma part, c'est assez louche x)

Je mets juste le turbo parce-qu'il me tarde qu'on attrape le fils de *_Hé !_ * ... le méchant ou la méchante (vous allez voir pourquoi ^^) qui a... disons... **tapé** notre pauvre petit Rick... Ah, ben tiens, au faite, on ne sait toujours pas où il est celui-là !

_Mais oui, genre t'étais pas au courant -.-_

En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 8, et merci à caskett19, Kam'Suu et DarkLie (mais ça va pas toi! chuuuut ! xD - Hors Sujet : Faut que tu me passes le Latin !) pour leur review, bisous ! (J'espère vraiment pour vous que je suis pas malade xD)

Bon, alors petite précision : dans ce chapitre y'a beaucoup de coupures mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de comprendre où on a attéris - en tout cas je vous souhaite bonne chance - au pire cherchez les mots clés !

Je me marre.

_Ouais ben y'a vraiment pas de quoi !_

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett respira profondément. Elle avait rompu avec Josh.<em> Elle avait rompu avec Josh…<em>

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

La policière se tourna vers Ryan qui la dévisageait, et nota la lueur de douceur qui était présente dans sa voix.

- Qu'il comprenait et que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant que son coéquipier n'était pas sensé être au courant.

- Que j'allais bien.

- Ah. J'ai donc eu tort de m'inquiéter ?

- Non, c'était vraiment adorable de ta part, je… Ça m'a permis de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Se contentant de cette réponse évasive, il hocha la tête.

- On va pouvoir continuer notre enquête, ajouta Kate.

- Oui. À ce propos, Lanie a fait le lien entre les particules minérales retrouvée sur le corps de Cameron Grimmer et…

- Je parlais de Castle, l'interrompit Kate promptement.

- Oh. Bien sûr. Donc ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir que…

- Si, absolument. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait visionner les vidéos qui se trouvent aux alentours du commissariat, elle s'est peut-être arrêtée dans un magasin.

- Je suis perdu, répliqua Esposito en arrivant à leur niveau.

- Beckett veut enquêter sur le meurtre de Castle, répondit Ryan. Contre les ordres du chef.

- Ouh… Pas bien…

Le regard noir de la jeune femme le fit ponctuer sa remarque d'un ''Mais la solidarité fera notre force'' chantonné sur l'air du générique d'un dessin animé.

- Donc on fait le tour des commerçants du coin pour voir qui la connait ?

- C'est ça, approuva Kate en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Perplexes, Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Elle n'est pas sensée être en larmes ? murmura Javier.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, répliqua Kevin. Là elle est tout sourire, mais si tu étais resté avec nous au lieu de draguer ton ex-copine à la morgue…

- Elle me faisait part de ses découvertes incroyables !

- … tu aurais été servi, continua son coéquipier imperturbablement.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre sa photo ! s'enquit Kate en secouant le document alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.

- C'est noté, assura Ryan sans entrain.

- Je m'en occupe, lui assura Esposito.

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir si je ne peux vraiment rien trouver sur elle...

* * *

><p>- Vous dites que vous la connaissez ?<p>

Kate se pencha un peu plus sur le comptoir et l'homme saisit la photo d'une main, la contemplant un instant.

- Ouais. Elle vient régulièrement.

- Est-ce que ses achats ont quelque chose de particulier ?

- Euh… c'est à dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que quelque chose chez elle vous a marqué ?

Il secoua la tête :

- Non. Elle fait ses courses d'une manière parfaitement normale.

Beckett soupira en triturant sa plaque. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et inspira profondément.

- Très bien. Vous avez son nom ?

- Pas que je sache. Elle paie toujours en liquide.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans cette fichue affaire ? À chaque fois que l'esquisse d'un espoir se présentait à elle, il fallait que quelqu'un tire un trait dessus.

- Bon. Merci beaucoup, Mr. Spencer.

- Il y a pas de quoi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il la regarda s'éloigner :

- Hé, vous ne voulez pas acheter quelque chose ? Puisque vous êtes là…

- Mais bien volontiers. Vous avez le nom de cette blondasse décolorée ?

Il fonça les sourcils :

- Qui ?

- Elle ! s'énerva la jeune femme en agitant la photo sous le nez du commerçant.

- Malheureusement, je crois que je ne l'ai plus en stock…

- Vous êtes trop drôle, soupira la policière en lui tournant le dos.

- Une minute, se récria l'homme alors qu'elle allait sortir du magasin. Je crois que…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis se pencha fébrilement sur son ordinateur sous le regard expectatif de Kate.

- Il me semble que l'autre jour elle a demandé la carte fidélité.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Non, mais j'essaye de vous remonter le moral… Mais si, je suis sûr, grogna-t-il, désespéré par le manque d'humour de la jeune flic.

''Il ne peut pas savoir, maugréa Kate intérieurement pour essayer de se contenir, il ne peut pas savoir…''

- Comme vous n'avez pas son nom, on peut peut-être regarder sur la vidéo de surveillance et zoomer pour voir ce qu'elle a écrit, expliqua-t-il on continuant à pianoter sur son clavier.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il claqua soudainement des doigts, faisait sursauter Beckett qui s'était rapprochée de lui et qui n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir une ampoule surgir au-dessus de sa tête.

- Eurêka !

- J'ai trouvé, traduisit-t-elle machinalement sans y faire attention.

- Euh… Non. Désolé mais c'est _moi_ qui ai trouvé.

Elle soupira une énième fois et se pencha vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

* * *

><p>- Jeff Burckley…<p>

- C'est bon ? Je suis libre ?

- Pas tout à fait, répliqua Ryan en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une petite question à vous poser.

- À quel propos ?

Kevin plaça la photo de la jeune femme blonde devant lui.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez cette personne ?

- Si je vous dit oui, vous me relâchez ?

- Disons que ça pourrait interagir dans votre faveur. Mais si vous prétendez la connaître alors que c'est faux, cela pourrait bien vous enterrer.

- Oh, pire qu'être incarcérer pour un crime que l'on n'a pas commis, ça existe ?

- Vous n'êtes pas incarcéré, soupira Ryan, du moins pas encore. Mais vous pourriez bien finir derrière les barreaux si vous ne daignez pas répondre à mes questions…

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, c'était une grosse blague. Mais si, c'est vrai.

Jeff grommela qu'ils avaient '' tous un humour pourri dans ce commissariat '' et croisa les bras.

- Oui, je la connais.

- Vraiment ? Vous connaissez son nom ?

- Oui.

Burckley croisa les bras et Ryan soupira. Une mouche traversa la salle.

- J'attends, précisa Kevin.

* * *

><p>- Elle s'appelle Andrea MacAvensy, lança Ryan lorsque Kate répondit. J'ai aussi informé Esposito, mais lui a fait chou blanc.<p>

Kate remercia le commerçant d'un signe de tête et saisit le papier qu'il lui tendait, puis reporta son attention sur son portable.

- Très bien. Moi j'ai son adresse, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Chapeaux. Vous voulez des renforts ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela va être nécessaire, je veux seulement lui parler et elle avait l'air d'être adorable.

- Ok. Faites quand même attention.

* * *

><p>- Andrea MacAvensy, déclara Kate lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte. C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- Je…

Elle semblait perturbée de la revoir.

- Oui.

- Vous vous rappelez de moi? Nous nous sommes vues lundi…

S'ensuivit un silence perplexe.

- Je… je devrais ?

- Vous souvenir de moi ? Eh bien… Je suppose, je… Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Andrea secoua négativement la tête et Kate lui montra sa plaque.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Allez-y, murmura-t-elle en s'effaçant.

La jeune flic pénétra dans l'appartement modeste, restant en admiration devant un portrait qui montrait Andrea en compagnie d'un petit garçon. Celui qu'elle avait dans les bras ce jour-là, en déduisit Kate en se rappelant de leur précédente rencontre. L'enfant riait aux éclats, et la jeune femme blonde lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

L'image dégageait une telle notion de bonheur que Beckett se sentit brusquement en manque. Meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même, sans aucun moyen de guérison. Une jalousie acide lui brûlait les entrailles, et elle dû se forcer à respirer calmement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que le bonheur semblait n'être réservé qu'à certaines personnes, et pas forcément à celles qui le méritaient le plus ?

Andrea pouvait aider, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à le faire. Andrea pouvait donner _le_ détail qui ferait que l'on retrouverait le corps de Rick, qu'on pourrait enfin l'enterrer avec tout l'honneur qu'il était en droit de recevoir…

Cela ne faisait que 48 heures qu'il s'était fait agressé, et elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix depuis une éternité. Alors qu'une larme perlait au bord de ses cils, prête à se détacher et à libérer une avalanche, elle l'étouffa du bout de ses doigts et perdit son geste en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

On lui avait donné une épreuve à surmonter. On lui avait enlevé sa mère. Elle avait survécu, la preuve, elle était toujours là, un peu perdue et n'accordant sa confiance à personne, brisée et seule, mais vivante. Et alors que, chancelante, elle se tenait encore à Rick pour se maintenir debout, on lui enlevait ce seul point d'appui, la projetant dans le vide.

Perdant à chaque seconde de son précieux équilibre, essayant maintenant de braver cette nouvelle tempête meurtrière.

Cela ne leur suffisait pas ? Est-ce qu'elle allait encore devoir subir des pertes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne que l'on puisse lui enlever ?

Au bord des larmes, le front brûlant, elle se détourna de la photo et rencontra le regard interrogatif d'Andrea.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je… oui.

Elle l'emmena au salon et apporta du thé. Kate remarqua que ses mains manucurées tremblaient lorsque elle s'empara d'une tasse. La policière la remercia lorsqu'elle la servit, et Andrea s'éclaircit la gorge en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes de la police, c'est ça ? Est-ce que je peux vous aide en quoique ce soit ? continua-t-elle après que Kate ait acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne sais pas, dit calmement Beckett en ayant la désagréable impression de ne pas savoir grand chose dans cette affaire. Je l'espérais. On s'est vu avant hier, mais si vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi…

- Écoutez, ce n'est absolument pas contre vous… J'ai eu un début de semaine chargé et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, donc…

- Tant pis… Je venais vous demander si vous connaissiez d'autres choses sur Richard Castle…

- D'autres choses ? releva Andrea.

- Oui, vous m'avez indiqué son appartement à East Village… J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que vous habitiez là-bas. Vous portiez un petit garçon, celui dont la photo est dans l'entrée…

Elle montra le vestibule du doigt :

- Est-ce que c'est votre fils ?

- Oh, non, mais je le garde régulièrement, dont lundi dernier. Et j'ai un second appartement à East Village… En réalité j'étais sensée m'en débarrasser lorsque j'ai emménagé ici, mais j'ai vécu trop de choses là-bas pour pouvoir m'y résoudre ! J'y suis bel et bien passée pour récupérer des affaires, mais je ne me souviens toujours pas de vous, désolée…

Kate lui fit un sourire compréhensif, sans voir la lueur étrange de celle qui enfreint la loi qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

- Mais… reprit la blonde, vous parliez de Richard Castle, est-ce qu'il… est-ce que… Je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup ses livres, est-ce qu'à force de traîner avec la police - ne le prenez pas mal, hein - il a pu…

- Vous vous demandez si vous aurez un jour la chance de lire la suite de Nikki Heat ? anticipa la jeune policière.

Madame MacAvensy hocha la tête.

- Seule l'existence d'extra-terrestres sur Pluton est moins sûre…

- C'est mal barré, alors…

- Plutôt, oui… Mais mon boulot est de le retrouver, alors je le retrouverai.

Elle sentit brusquement un étau lui serrer le cœur. Elle avait aussi promis qu'elle retrouverait l'assassin de sa mère. Il y avait plus flagrant comme réussite. Son soudain doute de ses capacités à mener ce combat ne fut pourtant pas perçu par la jeune blonde, qui semblait sur le point de lui vouer une admiration exagérée.

- Il en faudrait plus, des gens comme vous…

- Euh… vous savez, je ne réussis pas à tous les coups…

- L'important c'est d'y croire. Et de continuer à avancer, quoiqu'il arrive.

Et Beckett eu l'impression qu'Andrea parlait de sa propre expérience.

- Par contre, on va devoir parler de choses qui fâchent…

- Ah… Eh bien, allez-y, je vous écoute…

- Votre plaque n'est pas enregistrée. Vous… avez une explication ?

Son sourire se fana.

- Vous avez dû vous tromper, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton brusquement dur.

- Vraiment ? ironisa Kate.

Elle pu voir la jeune femme déglutir et jeter un regard de biais à la porte avant de s'y précipiter. Mais la policière s'interposa avant qu'elle ne pu abaisser la poignée.

- Je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre au commissariat, soupira-t-elle.

Mais son soupir n'égala pas celui d'Andrea, qui projeta violemment sa tasse en porcelaine qu'elle tenait encore à la main contre la tapisserie. Beckett se demanda par quel miracle elle était encore vivante après avoir passé au-moins… _une demie-heure_ avec cette personne qui se révélait être d'une violence insoupçonnable.

* * *

><p>- D'accord… Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés, vous et Andrea ?<p>

Jeff fit mine de sceller ses lèvres et de jeter la clé. De l'autre côté de la vitre Kate, que l'homme commençait à sérieusement agacer, jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Comme Andrea allait jusqu'à nier sa rencontre avec la jeune flic, il avait décidé de faire parler Burckley pour l'accoler dos au mur. Sans grand résultat. Elle contourna Esposito et entrouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Espo, l'interpela-t-elle en prenant délibérément un ton dégagé, laisse-tomber, Andrea a tout balancé.

- Fantastique, s'enthousiasma Esposito en entrant dans son jeu. Donc, c'est Burckley qui l'a tué ?

- Absolument, approuva Kate alors que Jeff s'étouffait.

- Quoi ?

- On a vos empreintes et la déclaration de Madame MacAvensy va vous faire plonger, donc…

- Attendez, s'offusqua-t-il alors que Kevin se dirigeait vers la porte. Attendez.

Les deux policiers se retournèrent vers lui.

- Elle dit n'importe quoi… Ou alors… Vous avez espéré m'avoir, hein ! _Genre_ vous lui avez mis la main dessus…

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter ?

- Votre humour pourri.

Sidérée, elle se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- Il plaisante, là, s'enquit-elle.

- Je crains que non.

- Très bien, alors d'abord notre humour n'est pas pourri, il est même très loin de l'être. Ensuite avec des gens comme vous, sans un minimum de sarcasme, il n'y aurait plus aucun flic…

- Quel bonheur…

-… dans ce commissariat. Et je vous prierais de bien vouloir éviter de critiquer ma profession, parce-que vous êtes plutôt en _mauvaise_ position…

- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il. Les empreintes, ce ne sont pas les miennes. Andrea, c'est du bluff.

Esposito dévisagea sa collègue. Celle-ci lâcha la poignée de la porte et s''approcha de Jeff.

- Les empreintes sont les vôtres. Croyez-moi, nous avons vérifié plutôt deux fois qu'une. Pour ce qui est d'Andrea, je vous prie de me suivre.

Elle le saisit par la manche, ignorant le ''Abus de pouvoir !'' de son suspect, et le traîna jusqu'aux cellules de garde à vue, suivie par Ryan.

- Je _n'ai pas_ tué votre écrivain. Donc il ne _peut pas_ y avoir mes empreintes digitales sur la ''scène de crime'', s'exclama-t-il en traçant des guillemets dans les air.

- Sauf qu'elles y sont, répliqua Kate avant de s'arrêter devant Andrea MacAvensy, assise au fond de la cellule, un air nonchalant peint sur le visage malgré le regard noir qu'elle posa sur eux lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle est là, grogna Beckett en lâchant le vêtement de Burckley.

Il dévisagea la jeune femme puis détourna le regard et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est tout ?

Kate tiqua.

- Comment ça, ''c'est tout'' ?

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, soupira Esposito qui les avait rejoints. Vous voyez, ce n'était pas du bluff. Et vous allez pouvoir _déguster_ la vie en prison.

Jeff les nargua quelques instants, puis fit quelques pas de manière à se laissa tomber sur une chaise qu'il y avait à proximité.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend aussi sûr de vous ? s'énerva Beckett.

Burckley la regarda droit dans les yeux puis eu un léger bâillement avant de dire en désignant Andrea d'un petit geste de poignet :

- Ce n'est pas Andrea MacAvensy.

- _Pardon ?_ s'étouffèrent les trois policiers dans un magnifique ensemble.

- La ressemblance est flagrante mais ce n'est pas elle.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde avant d'ajouter :

- … n'est-ce pas ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le jeune homme serait déjà mort.

- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez affirmer ça ? soupira Ryan.

* * *

><p>- ''Une cicatrice et une lueur dans le regard'' ? répéta Montgomery. Et vous le croyez ?<p>

Kate baissa les yeux.

- Justement, nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire… Il semblait vraiment sincère.

- Vous avez parlé à… la blonde ? s'enquit le chef en ayant une légère hésitation au moment de nommer celle ''qui peut-être était mais peut-être n'était pas'' Andrea MacAvensy.

- Elle refuse de décrocher un mot.

- Je vais essayer, grogna Roy.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Kate fusillait son supérieur du regard.

- _Comment_ est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je suis un super flic, répliqua-t-il en semblant être particulièrement fier de lui.

- Monsieur… protesta Beckett.

- Écoutez, j'ignore ''comment j'ai fait''. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis entré là-dedans et qu'en moins de deux j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelle Heather MacAvensy et qu'elle est la sœur jumelle d'Andrea, que celle-ci habite belle et bien entre les avenues D et C à East Village, et qu'en effet Andrea s'est fait mordre par un hamster lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans et qu'elle en a toujours la marque. Laissez tomber, _je suis un super flic_.

- Ouais, grommela la jeune femme pas vraiment convaincue en attrapant son téléphone. On verra bien ce que dira Andrea.

- Pour ça, faut la trouver, fit remarquer Esposito en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Vous appelez qui ? minauda Ryan en savourant d'avance la scène qui allait bientôt se produire.

- Le concierge, grommela Kate.

* * *

><p>Alors je prends les paris, d'après vous qui a zigouillé notre petit Rick (Noooooooooooooon !) ? x)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

- Ça va ? s'enquit doucement Ryan en passant son bras sur les épaules secouées par les sanglots de sa supérieur en larmes.

- Ryan, pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle sans bouger.

Elle avait passé tant bien que mal une nouvelle nuit dans la souffrance de ne pas savoir où était _son_ écrivain, et son manque de sommeil n'arrangeait pas ses crises régulières de larmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il savait que cette affaire qui n'était même pas entre leurs mains la détruisait. Tout le 12th District était sous le choc, un peu moins sûrement pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais dû supporter l'écrivain, mais le fait que quelqu'un qu'ils avaient vu chaque jour pendant 4 ans ait violemment disparu ébranlait fortement les policiers. Et encore plus Kate.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Kevin.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on a quelque chose, il s'avère que cette piste est impossible à défricher ou ne mène à rien ?

- Parce-que…

Le jeune flic, qui s'apprêtait à sortir une longue tirade philosophique, s'aperçut qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire.

- On n'a pas rien, finit-il par répondre.

- Mais Andrea… On a rien contre elle… Elle…

Kate fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois, et Ryan grimaça. Voir Katherine Beckett dans cet état pulvérisait le mythe, ça c'était sûr. Il grimaça et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- On va continuer à creuser, d'accord ? Ça va s'arranger, promit-il.

Kate s'essuya furieusement les yeux. Depuis quand est-ce que Kevin lui remontait le moral ? Depuis que son binôme avec l'écrivain s'était retrouvé amputé sans préavis et qu'Esposito était, entre autre, bien occupé à récupérer Lanie. Non, sur ce coup-ci, elle était injuste. Javier ne cherchait que du réconfort dans ce flirt avec son ancienne petite amie, c'était une façon pour lui de garder contenance, de ne pas montrer combien la disparition et probable mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis l'affectait. Il fuyait à la morgue, d'une certaine manière, mais était toujours là pour faire avancer cette enquête. Enquête qui n'avançait plus vraiment depuis qu'aucun lien entre Andrea -ou plutôt Heather- et le meurtre n'avait été démontré. Brutalement, Katherine se figea, cessant de respirer, et se tourna vers son coéquipier qui la dévisageait avec un intérêt mêlé à de l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il. Un problème ? Autre que… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux…

- Ryan, le coupa Beckett en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il lui lança un regard expectatif.

- Qu'a répondu Andrea- je veux dire, Heather- quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle s'était fait passée pour sa sœur ?

- Euh…

Le policier fronça des sourcils avant de reprendre :

- Qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchis, il me semble. Qu'elle avait eu peur.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur ? releva sa supérieur.

- Eh bien, avança Kevin, le pourcentage de gens dont le cœur se serre lorsqu'on leur dit que l'on est de la police et qui sont momentanément paniqués doit avoisiner des quatre-vingt-dix pourcents…

- Non, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je veux dire… Pourquoi aurait-elle eut peur ? Si cela avait été le cas… Je me suis présentée à elle en la prenant pour Andrea. Il lui aurait suffit de me dire que ce n'était pas elle pour que je la laisse en paix. Pourquoi se faire passer pour sa sœur dans ces conditions ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-il tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Quelque chose cloche, conclut Kate. J'en suis sûre.

Il préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'accrochait à chaque nouvelle perspective comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si Richard allait lui revenir.

* * *

><p>- Mme MacAvensy, répéta la jeune femme pour la millième fois, il faut que vous nous disiez où se trouve votre sœur.<p>

- Elle n'est mêlée à rien de louche, rien d'illégale, assura Heather.

Depuis des heures, c'était la même réponse à la même question. Beckett en avait marre, avait envie de vomir, mal à la tête, très soif, et n'aurait pas dit non si on lui avait proposé de frapper la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Esposito, qui avait délaissé le médecin légiste afin de se joindre à eux pour l'occasion, dut percevoir ce changement d'esprit chez sa coéquipière, car il décida de prendre la relève.

- Heather, dit-il simplement.

L'interpellée ne releva pas la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites une fixation sur Andrea. Je… J'aurai dû appeler mon avocat. Je vais…

Javier empêcha Kate, qui s'était brusquement raidie, de réagir en lui infligeant un discret coup de coude.

- Vous pouvez appeler un avocat, énonça-t-il. Vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Mais nous ne vous reprochons strictement rien. Un homme est mort. Nous n'accusons ni Andrea, ni vous. Par contre, nous pouvons vous accuser d'absence de coopération dans…

- D'accord, d'accord, le coupa Heather, et Esposito fut surpris de la voir céder si facilement. Je vais vous donner son numéro de téléphone. Mais… Cet homme est mort, fit-elle remarquer. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Si, répliqua Kate d'une voix douce qui étonna son collègue. Il y a un corps à retrouver. Un homme, un père à enterrer. et nous pensons que, peut-être, Andrea peut nous aider.

Kevin frappa à la porte, et les deux policiers relevèrent le numéro d'Andrea avant de sortir.

- Andrea MacAvensy est la clé de cette affaire, déclara Beckett en accentuant scrupuleusement chaque syllabe. Elle a décrocher un rôle, et probablement pas des plus gentils. Heather veut la protéger. C'est pour ça qu'elle a prétendu être elle.

Esposito grimaça, mais Kevin acquiesça consciencieusement en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa supérieur. Kate lui décocha un regard suspicieux en se soustrayant à son approche.

- Mais… protesta faiblement Kevin avant de s'interrompre brutalement et de ne plus piper mot, sous le regard sarcastique de son collègue.

- Ramenez-moi Andrea MacAvensy, murmura Beckett sans plus leur prêter la moindre attention. Ramenez-la moi.

* * *

><p>- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici à attenter quelqu'un qui va probablement jamais se pointer ? s'enquit Ryan en plongeant la main dans un cornet de bonbons dont ils avaient fait l'acquisition quelques minutes plus tôt.<p>

- Parce-que Beckett nous a dit de le faire, et que Beckett est le chef, répliqua Esposito en ramenant le sachet vers lui. Arrête de taper dedans !

- Je m'occupe comme je peux, grinça Kevin en tentant d'attraper une autre friandise. Et Beckett est complètement déboussolée.

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite, balayant la rue déserte du regard.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit déboussolée, reprit Kevin. Je veux dire, on l'est un peu tous depuis que… Enfin, tu sais. Depuis que Castle…

Javier hocha sèchement la tête, puis ajouta :

- Elle a rompu avec Josh.

- Euh… quoi ? bredouilla son ami en s'étranglant avec un bonbon collant qui lui obstrua momentanément les voix respiratoires. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Oublie. Simple conseil.

- Non, dis-moi ! protesta son collègue.

- Je m'inquiétais pour elle, pour son état psychologique bien sûr, mais aussi pour sa santé physique, alors… J'ai appelé Motorcycle boy.

- Castle ne va pas aimer, remarqua Ryan, et le silence retomba brutalement dans l'habitacle.

Figés, ils suivirent du regard l'heure affichée sur le lecteur CD de la voiture changer de minute. Kevin reprit courageusement la parole :

- Elle ne t'a pas menacé de te descendre si tu l'espionnais ?

- Si, grommela Esposito en enfournant une poignée de bonbon dans sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis flic.

- Lanie est au courant, tu penses ?

- Que je suis flic ? ironisa le latino.

- Non, que Beckett et Josh… rectifia-t-il.

Esposito, les dents collées et la mâchoire immobilisée par tant de sucre, se trouva dans l'incapacité de répondre. Soudainement, une silhouette apparu et les deux amis s'approchèrent inexorablement du pare-brise.

- C'est elle, chuchota précipitamment Ryan. C'est elle.

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la voiture.

* * *

><p>Kate faisait nonchalamment tourner une cuillère dans la tasse de thé que lui avait apportée Lanie, prétextant qu'elle buvait trop de café. Le lieutenant de police était loin d'être convaincue que le thé aurait un quelconque impact positif sur son organisme, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de résister lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait mis d'office la boisson dans les mains. Alors, elle se contentait de faire semblant de la boire, les yeux dans le vague, contemplant sans les voir vraiment les ondulations dans les cheveux Andrea, terrée de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.<p>

Esposito pénétra dans la pièce, la tirant de ses pensées abstraites.

- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? s'enquit-il en désignant du menton la jeune femme avachie sur la table d'interrogatoire.

Elle semblait même endormie. Beckett hocha la tête.

- Merci, Espo, je… Je pose ça et j'arrive, dit-elle en levant sa tasse.

Il acquiesça avec un demi-sourire, et elle partit vider son thé dans un des éviers de la cuisine, maudissant Lanie. Lorsqu'elle revint, son coéquipier l'attendait sagement devant la porte.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'était plus un petit officier de police débutant, si ?

- Prête.

Il abaissa la poignée. Les premières secondes qu'elle passa dans cette pièce, elle les passa en apnée. Ce ne fut qu'un fois assise devant la jeune femme qui semblait se réveiller qu'elle s'autorisa a reprendre une respiration normale.

- Andrea MacAvensy, déclara Javier froidement. C'est vraiment vous, cette fois ?

Beckett songea que si Jeff Burckley avait été présent dans la pièce, il aurait avec une certaine euphorie assuré que cela appuyait sa thèse, à savoir que les flics avaient tous un humour «pourri». La jeune femme, somnolente, ne saisit pas ce trait de sarcasme. Apparemment, sa sœur ne lui avait pas narré son épopée. Katherine nota qu'elle était identique à si méprendre à Heather. Que Jeff les ait différenciées en un seul coup d'œil semblait irréel.

Javier ne sembla pas juger nécessaire de lui parler de sa sœur pour l'instant, et il sortit une photo du dossier.

- Jeff Burckley, fit-il semblant de lire. Vous connaissez cet homme ?

Elle se pencha sur l'image, pendant que Kate scrutait son visage, épiant la moindre expression pouvant en indiquer plus sur les réflexions d'Andy que ce qu'elle voudrait bien dire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que je fais là ?

Elle montra Esposito du doigt.

- Vous et votre… collègue avez fondu sur moi tel un rapace sur un innocent lapin, et depuis, j'attends ici… Vous êtes conscient que nous sommes en pleine nuit et que les gens normalement constitués dorment, à cette heure-là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, une stratégie judiciaire pour faire avouer des crimes à des innocents ?

Katherine remarqua qu'elle avait employé le mot «innocent» deux fois. Hasard, ou stratégie criminelle afin de persuader à son insu la loi que l'on est non coupable ? Son collègue embraya sans lui laisser le temps de confronter Andrea à cette douce observation.

- Pourtant, lui vous connait, répliqua-t-il en revenant à leur sujet initial, sans aucune considération pour la plainte qu'elle venait d'émettre.

- Impossible, répondit-elle d'un ton des plus neutres avant de poursuivre : J'ai un fils de deux ans, vous savez. Et vous m'avez à peine laissé le temps de contacter son père pour qu'il passe le chercher chez la baby-sitter. Ce n'était même pas sa semaine.

- Vous êtes divorcée ? intervint Beckett en sautant sur l'occasion.

Andrea lui asséna un regard noir.

- Oui. Il a malheureusement fallut qu'un jour je me marie…

Beckett réprima un sourire.

- Vous avez un seul enfant ? poursuivit-elle.

La jeune femme blonde se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Oui.

- Toujours est-il que cet homme, reprit Esposito en tapotant la photo, ramenant l'attention des deux femmes dessus, vous connais.

En soupirant, elle daigna accorder quinze secondes de son temps au visage immortalisé sur le papier glacé.

- Vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait… ?

- Burckley, Jeff Burckley, répondit prestement Beckett.

- Il se peut que je l'ai déjà rencontré.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que les deux policiers étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Elle ne sembla pas avoir l'intention de développer.

- _Où_ ? demanda Kate en finissant par craquer.

- Oh, je ne sais plus. Vous savez, je suis payée une misère, mais j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre. Par contre, je me souviens que vous, je vous ai déjà rencontrée, continua-t-elle en plantant son regard qui se voulait complice dans celui de la jeune flic. Vous alliez voir Richard Castle… Comment ça s'est passé, avec votre écrivain ?

- Très mal, répondit froidement la jeune femme d'un ton qui ôta son sourire à Andrea. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes là.

- Enfin, quelqu'un daigne m'expliquer ! s'écria la jeune femme avant de se figer. Euh… Je ne vois pas le rapport entre vous, votre écrivain, et… et moi.

- Richard Castle est mort, rétorqua-t-elle sans état d'âme.

Le visage de son interlocutrice se décomposa pendant de longues secondes, avant que celle-ci ne parvienne à reprendre contenance :

- Impossible.

Katherine remarqua que c'était la seconde fois qu'elle employait ce mot.

- Ma voisine est accro aux journaux people, poursuivit-elle. Si Richard Castle était mort, elle en aurait fait une affaire personnelle et aurait redécoré l'immeuble afin de faire hommage au-dit écrivain. D'autant plus qu'il avait un appartement deux étages au-dessus d'elle, et qu'elle s'auto-proclamait être sa plus grande fan.

- L'affaire est encore sous contrôle judiciaire, intervint Esposito, on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour tenir les journalistes éloignés. Bien entendu, cela finira par se faire savoir, mais en attendant, on apprécierait que vous ne divulguiez pas cela.

- Bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux, promit-elle avec un air de sainte qui déplu fortement au lieutenant de police.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien… Revenons à ce qui vous concerne… Votre plaque d'immatriculation est fausse.

- Impossible.

Cette fois, elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de se figer pendant quelques fractions de seconde, comme pour indiquer qu'elle était attentive, ce qu'elle avait fait les deux fois précédentes avant de prononcer ce mot.

- Nous avons verifié, insista Kate. Votre numéro d'immatriculation n'est pas répertorié.

- Et quand est-ce que vous avez eu assez de temps pour vous permettre de vous intéresser à ma voiture ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue qui laissait transparaitre une pointe de dégout.

- Pas plus tard qu'hier, l'informa Esposito avec un sourire satisfait destiné à prouver l'efficacité du 12th District.

- Alors ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer, mais mon imbécile d'ex mari, l'imbécile qui est passé au feu rouge avec un poids lourd en toute inconscience, l'imbécile qui conduisait la dépanneuse, et l'imbécile qui m'a gentiment laissé une épave pour que je puisse me déplacer dans cette si charmante ville, énuméra Andy.

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? s'enquit Kate.

- Mais très certainement. Mon très cher mari, pardon, ex-mari, a subitement décidé hier soir qu'il allait passer du temps avec son fils, alors que ce n'était pas son tour de garde. Tenez, vous êtes de la police, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa-t-elle soudainement en se redressant. Vous ne voulez pas lui coller une amende ? Ou bien juste une nuit au poste, hein. Juste pour lui faire comprendre que la loi c'est la loi…

- Oui, la loi, c'est la loi, rebondit aussitôt Esposito, et c'est pour ça que roulez avec de fausses plaques, c'est interdit et sanctionnable.

- J'avais pas terminé de mon explication, répliqua la jeune femme, et Kate se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait été la première à bifurquer et à changer de sujet. Donc, l'ex homme de ma vie passe plus d'une demie heure à tenter de me convaincre au téléphone que la passion du football américain, c'est quelque chose qui s'acquiert très jeune, et que s'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas rater dans l'éducation de son fils, c'est bien sa futur très probable passion pour ce sport de crétins.

Beckett remarqua que son collègue prenait sur lui-même pour ne pas intervenir. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sûrement trouvé cela drôle.

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, continua Andrea, peut-être parce-que Dieu m'a faite trop faible, ou peut-être que tout ce que je fais au bureau n'est pas humainement gérable… toujours est-il que j'ai cédé devant la perspective d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi, alors que ce n'était même pas sa semaine de garde et que je suis persuadée que ce n'était pas ''le match de la décennie''. J'ai cédé, et je me suis retrouvée à devoir faire un détour en plein Manhattan parce-qu'il y avait des travaux. Des kilomètres d'embouteillages au programme, et quand la circulation se fluidifie enfin, BAM ! un imbécile de routier débarque de nulle part, alors que le feu tricolore n'était pas encore au vert. Et, bien évidemment, je me retrouve dans le décore, avec mon gamin de deux ans qui réclame du pop corn sur la banquette arrière. Là, on se dit : « Mais que font les flics ? »… Sérieusement… Quand le feu est orange, ça veut dire qu'il va _passer_ au vert, pas qu'il _est_ vert.

- Euh… Je sais, jugea bon Esposito d'intervenir, sauvant fièrement son amour propre.

- Mais si encore il n'y avait que vous qui faisiez mal votre boulot ! s'écria Andrea, s'attirant les regards noirs des deux policiers, lesquels convinrent silencieusement de la garder encore quelques temps bien au chaud au commissariat. Sauf qu'en prime, continua-t-elle, celui qui est venu avec la dépanneuse était un stagiaire, et qu'il a insisté pour m'emmener à l'autre bout de la ville… Logique. Et à l'autre bout de la ville, on m'a prêté cette voiture qui tombe en ruine et dont le frein à main a bien failli me rester dans la main. Pour tout vous dire, ça ne m'étonne pas que leurs plaques soient fausses. Je suis sûre que toute leur partie ''administration'' est loin d'être à jour.

- Il nous faudra la facture, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Après ce long monologue, Kate était à moitié morte et était persuadée que de gros nœuds s'étaient formés dans son cerveau. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Andrea. Elle leur montra très vite qu'elle avait une grande facilité à raconter en détail chaque épisode de sa vie qui touchait de près ou de loin les questions des deux lieutenants. Lorsqu'elle eut éclairé ''du mieux qu'elle pu'' les policiers, Beckett n'en pouvait plus. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Andrea au début de l'entrevue, on était au beau milieu de la nuit, nuit qui tirait d'ailleurs vers le petit matin. Épuisée, mais ne désirant pas quitter son lieu de travail outre mesures, Beckett émit l'intention de passer la nuit au commissariat. Esposito s'y opposa fermement, persuadé que sa supérieure avait besoin de rattraper plusieurs nuits blanches. Comment Kate aurait-elle pu lui expliquer qu'en sortant du 12th District, qu'en s'éloignant d'Andrea, d'Heather et de Jeff, qu'en quittant son bureau et son tableau blanc, elle avait l'impression d'abandonner Castle, qu'il soit mort ou non ?

Elle avait conscience que camper ici ne ferait en rien avancer l'affaire. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de tout laisser et de rentrer chez elle. Elle cherchait mentalement des arguments qui puissent convaincre son ami que la laisser ici ne serait pas un crime, et c'est en manipulant sans y prêter une grande intention son portable qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait plusieurs appels en absence. Son portable sonna au même instant.

- Allô ?

- Hey, tu te souviens de moi ?

La voix lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi.

- Sven, s'écria-t-elle soudainement alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

- Gagné. Tu sais, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le fait que tu m'aies lâchement mis dehors la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

Avec une grande surprise, Beckett senti l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- J'en suis absolument désolée, assura-t-elle.

Elle pu presque l'entendre sourire, lui aussi.

- Je viens de terminer mon service dans cet espace si culturel qu'est un théâtre, et je me demandais si tu aurais envie d'aller boire un verre quelque part et de refaire le monde… En critiquant un peu tout le monde, tu sais, le gouvernement, les touristes, les chiens…

- Il n'est pas un peu tard ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Alors dépêchons nous avant que l'on soit ''jamais''. Pourquoi, tu es fatiguée ?

- Je n'en peux plus, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Bon, je t'attends dans dix minutes chez moi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me reste de l'alcool, mais je dois bien avoir une bouteille de Coca quelque part…

- Je n'en espérais pas tant, s'enthousiasma-t-il sincèrement. Mets le Coca au frigo !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et elle remarqua qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir rit depuis des lustres. Alors que la fois précédente, tout bien réfléchi, c'était avec Sven, soit environ quarante-huit heures plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Le soleil éclairait doucement son visage, et dehors le oiseaux chantaient gaiement. Reposée après près de dix heures de sommeil, comme elle pu le constater avec un hoquet de stupeur en regardant son réveil, Katherine se sentait particulièrement bien. Cette boule qui s'était agrippée à elle et ne l'avait plus lâchée depuis qu'ils avait appris la disparitions de Richard Castle s'était enfin évaporée, la libérant d'un grand poids. Pourtant, l'affaire était loin d'être résolue. Mais ils avaient parlé, elle et Sven, autour d'une bouteille de Coca. Ils avaient évoqués les moments durs de la vie, avaient tour à tour fait de grands débats psychologiques. Dans son aura rassurante, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : elle allait bien voir. Elle n'était pas Dieu. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider, de tout gérer. Ils résoudraient ce qui pourrait être résolu. Et si cela ne plaisait pas à Dieu, alors Dieu s'en chargerait. Elle sourit en voyant son ami endormi à côté d'elle. Épuisés, ils s'étaient endormis sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Et Kate ressentait grandement le besoin de prendre une douche. Elle s'extirpa avec précaution des draps, attentive à ne pas le réveiller. La sonnerie de téléphone qui émanait de son téléphone portable à l'autre bout de la pièce la força à accélérer.<p>

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, ici Sandy Grahams du Downtown Hospital… Vous avez appelé il y a quelques jours, à propos de l'écrivain Richard Castle…

- Ah, euh… Oui, c'est ça…

- Eh bien en effet, il a été admis il y a quatre jours aux urgences.


	10. Chapter 10

Je pense qu'on ne me changera jamais : je ne **peux** pas poster régulièrement. C'est une incapacité, un problème génétique... (Ou comment trouver des excuses merdiques). Je jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité... Donc je vais me taire, parce que je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Voilà !

**Chapitre 10**

Son cœur battant la chamade, Kate se précipita dans le couloir, fermant derrière elle la porte de sa chambre avec mille précautions afin de ne pas réveiller Sven, lequel était encore endormi. Elle se força à calmer sa respiration, à ne pas agir trop spontanément.

- Vous… vous êtes sûre ? s'assura-t-elle.

- Oui. Nous regrettons de ne pas avoir été en mesure de vous l'indiquer plus tôt, nous n'avions pas son identité.

Kate déglutit, s'obligea à rassembler ses idées.

- Mais… la personne que j'ai vue mardi en fin de journée m'a dit que personne n'avait été admis, je… j'avais donné sa description, précisé qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang... et...

- Nous avons eu de gros soucis récemment, tant avec le système informatique qu'avec la gérance des patients. Nous employons aussi plusieurs débutants en ce moment, vous avez du parler à l'une d'entre elle.

Mais maintenant que Kate était rassurée, qu'elle savait enfin qu'elle pourrait continuer de vivre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'accepter aussi facilement les explications venant d'un hôpital qui avait enterré vivants tous ses espoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre qu'un sombre océan glacé.

- Vous laissez le contrôle d'un hôpital à des ''débutants'' ? s'écria-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

- N'allons pas jusque là. Même quelqu'un de plus expérimenté aurait été tout à fait incapable d'accomplir pleinement ses attributions dans des circonstances technologiques aussi désastreuses.

Beckett grommela quelque chose que Sandy Grahams ne comprit pas. Et puis, la jeune femme réalisa brutalement ce qui était en train de se produire, comme si ce silence lui tombait dessus en lui faisant prendre conscience de la situation. Castle était en vie ! Il était vivant, à seulement quelques dizaines de kilomètres de chez elle ! Elle chancela et se plaqua contre le mur pour s'assurer un semblant d'équilibre. Là, elle se laissa glisser au sol.

- Il ? Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Plus ou moins.

À cette instant précis, elle eut envie de frapper la femme qui lui parlait. ''Plus ou moins'' ?

- Vous aussi, vous êtes une interne ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle sentit son interlocutrice se crisper, outrée. Sandy Grahams entreprit alors de lui expliquer, le plus gentiment possible - ce dont Kate ne douta pas une seule seconde - qu'elle n'était _pas_ médecin et ne connaissait _pas_ le patient dont il était question autrement que par son nom inscrit dans son ordinateur. Beckett faillit lui demander à quoi elle servait, mais la tête de Sven jaillissant dans le couloir par la porte entrouverte lui enjoigna de cesser de hurler.

- Bon, grommela la policière. J'arrive.

- C'est à dire que les heures de visite n'ont pas encore-

- J'arrive, la coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle raccrocha sèchement.

- Quel doux réveil, commenta Sven.

Kate le fusilla du regard, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait afin de l'aider à se relever.

- Quel doux réveil, en effet.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme s'aperçut que ses yeux pétillaient. Oui, si elle ne tombait pas sur Sandy Grahams à l'hôpital, alors ce serait une excellente journée.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé ! hurla-t-elle, euphorique.

Sven se contenta de lui envoyer en sourire intrigué. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme pâle et démunie qui lui avait dépeint un monde des plus noirs. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui avait pleuré sur son épaule pendant des heures, persuadée qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, murée dans l'amertume. Dans le gouffre du désespoir, de l'harassement. Il se racla la gorge, hésita quelques secondes de peur de se tromper :

- Richard Castle ? demanda-t-il.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de répondre.

- Bon, reprit-il.

Il la prit doucement par le bras.

- Allez, calme-toi un peu, tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble. Viens boire un café…

- Tout l'immeuble est réveillé depuis longtemps, il est onze heures, répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Attends.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte et se précipita dans la salle de bain, le laissant seul et vaguement décontenancé.

- Eh ben, murmura-t-il. Ce mec a l'air d'être un vrai magicien.

- Quoi ? lui cria-t-elle depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Il longea lentement le couloir afin de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Je dis que la magie a opéré ! Avant, tu étais triste, et… Bon, et maintenant tu es…

Il trouva superflu de finir sa phrase, tout deux ayant parfaitement compris et Kate étant sortie de la salle de bain et l'ayant déjà dépassé à la vitesse de l'éclaire afin de foncer dans sa chambre.

- Je vais faire du café, prévint-il mollement ayant la très ferme sensation que la jeune femme ne le voyait même plus.

Appuyé à côté de la machine à café qui se mettait doucement en route, il traçait des dessins imaginaires autour des tasses qu'il avait sorties. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Kate débarqua comme une furie, déshabillée puis rhabillée en un temps record avec les premiers vêtement qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et se bataillant avec un peigne.

- J'y vais, l'informa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je pars à l'hôpital.

Elle saisit une chaussure à talon.

- Prépare-toi, le pressa-t-elle.

- Mais… protesta-t-il. Je vais aux toilettes.

Elle saisit une seconde chaussure.

- Je te donne deux minutes !

Il se décolla de la cafetière et la fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner en trainant des pieds.

- Pour info, tu as mis deux chaussures différentes, lui lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Elle baissa les yeux et fut obliger de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle en retira une et eut bien du mal à trouver l'escarpin jumeau de l'autre, puis attendit un temps infiniment long que Sven la rejoigne, se rongeant les sangs, la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait déjà à l'hôpital. Ou du moins, dans sa voiture. Ou du moins…

- Bon, tu te dépêches ? l'harponna-t-elle.

Il revint enfin vers elle.

- Tu sais que c'est la seconde fois que tu me mets dehors ? grommela-t-il.

- Pauvre chéri. Tu veux qu'on aille voir un psy ?

- Je vais bientôt devoir aller en voir un, répliqua-t-il.

À peine eut-il touché les semelles de ses rangers qu'elle le trainait déjà dehors. Elle claqua la porte, la ferma à double tour et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Kate, appela-t-il.

Elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, trépidante en attendant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin.

- Kate !

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tapota la porte de son appartement du bout de l'ongle.

- J'ai oublié ma veste. Ou plutôt, tu m'as obligée à l'oubli-

- Tant pis, répliqua t-elle en refusant d'attendre encore que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent devant elle.

- Mais…

La jeune femme se précipita vers les escaliers.

- Salut ! lui lança-t-elle juste avant de disparaître.

Il resta seul au milieu du couloir. Elle était déjà partie.

- C'est ça, salut.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment du moins. Il savait que l'écrivain comptait énormément pour la jeune femme, et il se sentait incapable de lui reprocher d'avoir envie de le voir. Lui-même aurait sans doute fait abstraction de toute la ville si l'on lui avait proposé de revoir sa femme. Sa femme… Le tintement de l'ascenseur le ramena au moment présent.

* * *

><p>Fébrile, Kate se gara sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs de l'hôpital. Elle avait conduit dans un état de béatitude qui avait quelque peu rendu sa conduite imprudente, mais ça lui était pour l'heure bien égale. Elle mit un temps bien supérieur à la moyenne pour détacher sa ceinture, ses doigts engourdis par la nervosité refusant de lui obéir, puis elle respira profondément et sortit de l'habitacle surchauffé de sa voiture. Elle marcha jusque dans le hall d'entrée, l'exaltation retombant quelque peu lorsque les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent devant elle afin de lui permettre l'accès au bâtiment, laissant la place à une certaine appréhension. Dans quel état était-il ? Comment allait-il l'accueillir ? Et si Sandy s'était trompée et que ce n'était pas Richard Castle qui était cloîtré dans une chambre aseptisée ? Richard Castle… Un écrivain connu, dont la célébrité dépassait les frontières du pays, celles du continent, franchissait les océans et s'installait peu à peu partout où il y avait âme qui vive… N'importe qui ayant été un minimum confronté à la civilisation actuelle aurait reconnu l'écrivain d'un simple coup d'œil. Il y aurait eu des fuites, parmi le personnel, parmi les patients. Les journaux n'auraient pas gardé le silence aussi longtemps…<p>

Tant qu'on ignorait où se trouvait l'homme, il n'était pas étonnant qu'aucun article n'ait détaillé sa disparition, Gina faisant tout son possible pour maintenir le calme et éviter le chaos, mais s'il se trouvait en fin de compte en plein New York, dans un lieu aussi fréquenté qu'un hôpital… Quelque chose ne collait pas. S'il avait été là, Rick aurait certainement avancé une théorie sur le pouvoir de persuasion des Aliens, ou la discrétion de la CIA confrontée au problème via une menace de terroriste ou la contamination de toute la ville par un virus importé par des espions russes…

Prenant sur elle, Kate ferma les yeux en espérant se vider momentanément l'esprit, puis pénétra dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital.

- Je viens voir Richard Castle.

Beckett détailla la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas la même personne que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, et son badge indiquait que ce n'était pas Sandy Grahams. Avec un peu de chance…

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Oui.

Katherine se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Oui, elle était de sa famille, puisque… puisqu'elle était _sa_ _sœur_.

- Je suis désolée, mais pour l'instant les-

- Ne me dites pas que les visites ne sont pas encore permises, parce que d'une part je ne vous croirais pas, et d'autre part je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de quatre jours et je vais devenir _folle_ si je ne peux pas au moins m'assurer qu'il est en vie !

La jeune femme la scruta pendant de longues secondes, et Kate jugea que lui dire qu'elle ne la croirait pas n'avait peut être pas été le meilleur moyen d'acquérir son assentiment, mais l'autre finit cependant par les sortir du silence qui s'était installé en reprenant la parole :

- Je voulais simplement dire qu'il y a déjà des visiteurs dans sa chambre, alors si vous pouviez attendre...

- Oh.

Bien sûr, Martha et Alexis devaient déjà être là… C'était normal, après tout. Il était leur fils, leur père… Elle, elle n'était que sa demie-sœur… et ce depuis moins d'une semaine. Elle remercia d'un pâle sourire la jeune femme et tituba jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Obnubilée par son enquête, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser pour réfléchir réellement à cela. Elle en avait parlé à mi-mots avec Josh, avec Sven, avec Lanie, mais… elle n'en avait pas parlé avec elle-même. Concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela changeait dans leur relation ? Tout. Elle avait attendu tout ce temps, elle avait attendu que ce ne soit plus possible pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, dans ce petit appartement de East Village. Elle attendait toujours trop. La femme de l'accueil la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était approchée d'elle.

- Vous savez, je pense que Mr. Castle aura besoin de se reposer lorsqu'ils auront fini de le questionner, et…

- Le questionner ? releva Kate en se redressant d'un bond.

- Oui, les policiers qui sont avec lui, ils…

Beckett ne l'écoutait plus, elle se précipita vers les ascenseur. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard… pour demander le numéro de la chambre.

- Je peux vous y emmener, proposa un jeune homme qui passait par là tandis que la standardiste était en train de noyer la jeune policière avec ses indications.

- Euh… Merci, accepta-t-elle.

Il l'entraîna aussitôt dans un dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs, d'ascenseurs qu'il fallait prendre dans un sens afin d'en prendre un autre qui allait dans le sens contraire, et de ''raccourcis'' qui leur faisaient faire le tour de l'hôpital.

- Je suis interne depuis pas longtemps, mais je me repère déjà très bien, assura fièrement celui qui passa instantanément de statut d'homme à celui d'adolescent dans l'esprit de Kate tandis qu'ils passaient pour la troisième fois devant la même composition florale.

- J'en suis sûre, assura Beckett tandis qu'ils prenait un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour pénétrer dans un nouvel ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referme.

Elle se promit que la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y avait, et elle espérait bien que non, elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

- C'est là ! s'exclama-t-il peu de temps après, planté devant une porte en verre.

Les stores qui séparaient le patient du couloir était baissés, mais la jeune femme parvint tout de même à jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce avant d'entrer. À part le malade, il n'y avait personne. Soit la femme de l'accueil avait menti, soit les quarante-sept minutes qui avaient été nécessaires à l'interne pour qu'il l'amène ici avaient suffi aux policiers pour conclure leur manœuvre.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune homme, nerveuse :

- Merci beaucoup, je...

Elle préféra se taire avant de fondre en larmes devant les bras de l'interne qui, d'après une très brève analyse, serait loin d'être la personne appropriée pour faire face à ce genre de situation.

Kate se força à respirer profondément. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait le revoir. Elle allait enfin le revoir... Une boule à la fois d'appréhension et d'euphorie se forma dans sa gorge. Elle envoya un dernier sourire au jeune homme qui, radieux, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il était de trop, et puis elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, dans un état de pâleur effrayant, et fit face au futur médecin qui n'avait pas bougé.

Celui-ci blêmit en voyant le visage de le jeune femme, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est pas lui, bredouilla Kate.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, décontenancé.

- C'est pas lui... répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

La jeune policière vacilla et tenta de se rattraper au mur, mais ses doigts fébriles se contentèrent de l'effleurer, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, une lumière aveuglante les lui fit refermer aussitôt.<p>

- Vous allez mieux ? s'enquit une voix masculine sur le champs.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'éclater ? » eut envie de répondre la jeune femme, mais son bon sens lui conseilla de se taire, de hocher la tête... et, accessoirement, de reconnaître l'endroit où elle était.

- Bon, tant mieux, répondit l'homme dès qu'elle eut acquiescé. Vous m'avez fait peur...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit la jeune femme en soulevant ses paupières avec toutes les précautions du monde.

Elle se connaissait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait en elle toutes les capacités pour être coincée dans un immeuble en feu, ou radioactif, ou sur le point d'exploser, ou alors enchainée dans la cabane d'un psychopathe au fond de la forêt, ou bien même mourante sur une planète inconnue, et ce après avoir suivi, plus ou moins dans le cadre d'une enquête, une fausse piste la menant à un piège gros... gros comme un chat qui tente de s'incruster dans un soirée disco pour souris.

- Vous avez fait un petit malaise, lui expliqua l'homme en l'aidant à se relever tandis qu'elle prenait doucement conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans un couloir d'hôpital.

Il semblait être médecin... Il avait passé onze ans de sa vie en fac de médecine pour lui dire ça ? Qu'elle avait fait un petit malaise ? N'importe quel gamin connaissant ce mot aurait été capable de faire de même. Mais il n'était pas médecin... Non, il était interne... Elle était dans un hôpital, et... La réalité la heurta brutalement, et elle n'eut plus du tout envie de rire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle les essuya fébrilement, peu désireuse d'éclater en sanglots là, au beau milieu de l'allée.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda une femme en blouse blanche en s'approchant d'eux.

Le regard qu'elle lança à l'interne ressemblait approximativement à celui que lançait fréquemment Kate à Castle, avec néanmoins beaucoup moins d'ironie, et dans d'autres circonstances, Beckett aurait surement laissé échapper un sourire goguenard. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

- Je... cherchais quelqu'un, murmura Katherine en tendant au médecin un post-it sur lequel, avant que l'interne ne se propose, la femme de l'accueil avait commencé à écrire en sentant que celle qui lui faisait face était complètement larguée. Mais apparemment, reprit la policière, cette personne n'est pas ici...

La doctoresse saisit le mot et le lut rapidement, une expression indéchiffrable collée sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle souriait. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Kate :

- La prochaine fois que vous voudrez quelque chose, adressez-vous à quelqu'un de qualifié. C'est à dire pas à un interne, clarifia-t-elle en incendiant du regard celui qui semblait se recroqueviller sur place.

N'osant espérer que ces mots signifiaient qu'il y avait encore d'espoir, Kate suivit la femme dans un état second, sans même échanger un dernier regard avec le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagnée. Anxieuse, la jeune policière se laissa conduire dans une autre aile de l'hôpital sans mot dire, l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout compte fait, il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à se maitriser. Elle tombait dans les pommes bien trop souvent à son goût, dernièrement...

A sa grande surprise, le trajet fut très bref. Le médecin s'arrêta devant une chambre.

- C'est ici, normalement, sourit-elle en lui touchant brièvement le bras.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Kate en la gratifiant d'un sourire hésitant.

Puis elle partit, et Kate se retrouva seule devant la porte. Si elle savait bien une chose, c'était qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais d'une seconde déception.

- Kate !

La jeune femme sursauta, surprise... et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lanie.

- Lanie ? bredouilla-t-elle, sans voix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-... fais là ? anticipa le docteur Parish. Eh bien, je suis ta meilleure amie, du moins il me semble, et je passais près de chez toi dans l'espoir de m'assurer que tu ne te laissais pas mourir, et aussi parce-que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, ou plutôt à t'avouer, et j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur quelqu'un qui semblait bien te connaître et qui, après que je l'ai menacé d'un mort longue et douloureuse, m'a docilement indiqué où tu te trouvais... J'ai par la suite découvert que notre cher écrivain était ici, et je suis venue voir su je pouvais t'intercepter deux minutes avant que tu ne passes tes huit prochains jours clouée dans cette chambre...

Lanie caressa du doigt le panneau de la porte et Kate s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ce qui m'amène donc à observer deux choses, continua-t-elle d'une voix faussement furieuse. D'abord, je constate que je suis la dernière sur ta liste de personne à prévenir en cas d'urgences ou de nouveautés pouvant changer radicalement la journée _de tout le monde_, alors qu'un mec qui passe par là est au courant, et ensuite un mec, un mec, Kate !

Elle quitta son costume de moralisatrice pour s'accouder tant bien que mal contre le mur et écarquiller les yeux dans une attitude de commère :

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Raconte !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-exaspéré.

- Pourrait-on tenir cette conversation plus tard, Lanie ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton aristocrate.

Le médecin légiste haussa les épaules :

- Bien. Malmène ma curiosité si ça te chantes. Mais j'attends un rapport complet ! prévint-elle en pointant sur elle un doigt menaçant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, souris Beckett. À plus tard !

Lanie lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et tourna les talons. Kate la regarda s'éloigner avant de brusquement froncer les sourcils

- Eh ! Lanie ! l'interpella-t-elle, faisant fi du regard innocent de son amie. Tu as dis que tu voulais -que tu devais- m'avouer quelque chose...

Une grimace gênée se peignit sur le visage du médecin légiste.

* * *

><p>Kate entrelaça doucement ses doigts à ceux de l'homme allongé dans le lit. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seuls les bips insistants des machines troublant le profond silence qui s'était installé. Beckett se pencha lentement, posa ses lèvres sur le front de l'homme endormi. Cela faisait de nombreuses heures qu'elle était là, ainsi prostrée, raidie dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit médicalisé. Une infirmière avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de lui faire quitter les lieux, mais la jeune policière avait fait rentrer sur scène l'amour, la famille, le sens de l'humanité, le printemps, les petits chats, et elle avait aussi joué de son statut dans ce qui aurait été caractérisé par Castle d'abus d'autorité.<p>

L'homme ne s'était pas réveillé. Un médecin était passé la voir, lui exposant une véritable thèse sur de multiples sujets médicaux mentionnant des termes tels que ''choc hypovolumique'', ''pression oncotique'', '' macromolécule '' et ''endothélium vasculaire '' que la jeune femme s'était promis d'aller chercher dans le dictionnaire, mais il avait affirmé que l'écrivain s'en tirait plutôt bien. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Murée dans l'inquiétude que l'homme de sa vie ne se réveille jamais, Beckett sombra dans un sommeil mouvementé.

À plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, un homme avait le majeur sur la détente d'un petit pistolet acheté sur le marché noir. Il tourna lentement la tête vers une photographie en noir et blanc posée sur le buffet à côté de lui. Une jeune femme y souriait. Heureuse. Au salon, le téléphone sonna. L'homme ne quitta pas la femme des yeux. La pulpe de son doigts caressa la gâchette. Il reporta son regard sur son arme, puis fixa quelque chose devant lui. Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint. Au loin, on entendait des ambulances se bousculer sur l'autoroute. Le téléphone cessa de sonner, et le répondeur se mit en route.

« Salut, Sven, c'est moi... »

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre. La suite dans sept mille cinq cent quarante-huit ans. - BLAGUE.<p>

... Ou pas -_-'


End file.
